La dueña de tú vida
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Para salvar el imperio financiero de su familia, Syaoran Li debe casarse con una mujer a la cual no ama, pero lo perderá todo al traicionarla. Teniendo en cuenta que tres es un mal número para aquel que ama...
1. Chapter 1

SCC y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Titulo: La dueña de tú vida.<em>

_Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi._

* * *

><p>Summary: para salvar el imperio financiero Syaoran Li debe cansarse con una mujer a la cual no ama, pero lo perderá todo al traicionarla.<p>

* * *

><p>Lema:Si me cansé de perdonar es porque cuando duele nunca se olvida.<p>

* * *

><p>Te dejo en el olvido,<p>

no puedes alcanzarme,

nunca más podrás tocarme.

Te tuve y tú amor ya no lo quiero.

Ahora soy libre de ti,

estoy tranquila,

busco ser feliz

como nunca lo pude ser a tú lado.

Cuando me engañaste no te importo nada,

sólo ella,

nadie más que ella;

Es por eso que ahora mi amor se va.

No soy la dueña de tú vida,

seré la dueña de mi propia vida

y muy lejos de ti...

* * *

><p>Sakura K.  Syaoran L.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

SCC y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>La dueña de tú vida.<em>

* * *

><p>La incompetencia de mi personal nos puso en esta situación, ahora veo como mi mundo, el gran imperio financiero por el cual lucharon generaciones de mi familia, mi padre, mi abuelo y sus abuelos, todos los Li, todos ellos trabajaron arduamente y ahora estos imbéciles cometieron semejante estupidez. No estoy acostumbrado a una vida simple, siempre fui Syaoran Li, nací en una cuna de oro, estoy acostumbrado a tener mujeres, buena vida y todo lo que implica ser quien soy. Por este motivo y muchos más, no pude creer lo que me dijo mi padre al entrar a su oficina, estábamos a punto de perderlo todo, me resultaba increíble que esto me pase justo a mi; cuando atrape a quien hizo ese negocio se arrepentirá de haber nacido.<p>

Vi el rostro de preocupación de mi padre al legar a la empresa.

— ¿Qué paso, padre?

— ¿Qué paso? Y me lo preguntas así como si nada. Pasa que por la estupidez del personal nos quedamos en la bancarrota.

— ¿Qué?

~SCC~

— Tengo la solución perfecta a nuestros problemas— . Dijo mi padre con una gran sonrisa— . Te tendrás que casar.

— ... — . Miré la carpeta, la foto de una chica castaña, sonriendo dulcemente, era un informe, se trataba de Sakura Kinomoto, 21 años, de nacionalidad japonesa, la segunda hija de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

— Ya hable con Fujitaka y esta más que de acuerdo y su hija lo estará muy pronto, Sakura es una mujer sumisa a la cual puedes controlar con total tranquilidad, como controlaras su fortuna.

— Esto no puede ser... Yo ya tengo planes con Mei...

— Déjala o hazla tú amante, pero tienes que casarte con Sakura Kinomoto.

— Mei no aceptara algo tan bajo como esto... Quiero a Mei...

— ¿Qué futuro puedes tener con ella? Meiling no tiene nada, es sólo una mujer que te utiliza para subir social-mente, que solamente esta a tú lado por tú dinero. Dile que lo perdimos todo, que estamos llenos de deudas y que a partir de hoy ya no puedes darle la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada hasta hoy. Dile que debe dejar el pent-hause y vivir en un simple departamento, ella no aceptara, simplemente te dejara.

— No padre, ella me ama, me lo ha demostrado muchas veces...

— ¿Cómo? ¿En la cama? ¿Desconcertándote? Te aseguro que esa es del tipo de mujer que solo ven el dinero. Piensa en la muchacha de la fotografía, es de nuestro status, una buena cuna, un buen nombre. Posibilidad de negocios y muchas cosas más.

— Mei no aceptará ser mi amante. Ella va a ser mi esposa.

— No Syaoran, tú no te casaras con Meiling, tú futura esposa será Sakura Kinomoto.

— Padre si quieres que me case con Kinomoto, me casaré. Pero jamás dejare a Mei.

* * *

><p>Syaoran salio como un loco, quería verla en se mismo momento, amaba a esa mujer y aria cualquier cosa para mantenerla a su lado. Si el problema era la plata, pues se casaría con Kinomoto pero dejar a Mei, eso jamás. Aunque eso signifique convertirse en un falso y mentiroso que se casaba con una mujer solo por su dinero. Lo aria todo por Mei.<p>

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

* * *

><p>Nota #1: Gracias a anaiza18 y a Eliih Him por sus reviews y por leer esta nueva historia.<p>

Nota #2: Creo que esto es solo el comienzo del fin. Veamos que hará Syaoran. Pronto aparecerá Sakura y el resto de los personajes. Una vez más, gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

SCC no me pertenece. La trama es MÍA...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>LA DUEÑA DE TÚ VIDA.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba tocando el piano, una de sus composiciones favoritas.<p>

Veía el estudio de música y sonreía.

Pronto volvería su padre de Hong Kong, que había ido a hablar con Hien Li.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el viaje.

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde, Fujitaka Kinomoto regresó en su avión privado, llegó a su mansión escoltado por su personal de seguridad, se olvido de todo y lo primero que hizo fue saludar a su amada esposa la cual siempre lo recibía con unas de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.<p>

Touya llegaba momentos más tarde, a la hora de la cena. Sakura bajó apresurada-mente al ser informada que su padre había regresado a casa.

—Padre...

—Mi preciosa hija...—Era recibido con una gran reverencia y luego un sorpresivo abrazo— Ya lo arregle todo. Te vas a casar con Syaoran Li. Como tú querías. Fue una excelente oportunidad.

—Si lo dices por comprarle un marido al monstruo estoy de acuerdo—. Dijo Touya entrando en la habitación.

—¡HERMANO!— Grito Sakura.

—Pero recuerden, Li firmara el acuerdo pre-matrimonial. En caso de divorcio, lo perderá todo y me refiero a todo. Así podremos absorver las empresas de los Li y al final se quedaran en la calle y aprenderán que con los Kinomoto nadie , pero nadie juega. Pero si la cosa sale como el monstruo espera, pues serán felices, aunque no me fíe del señorito Li.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Touya era el abogado de la familia y se encargaba de los asuntos legales y nunca le temblaba la mano ni mucho menos el corazón al proteger a LA FAMILIA.

* * *

><p><em><span>EN HONG KONG. Departamento de Meilling Wang.<span>_

Syaoran llegaba exausto, no había podido ver a Meiling en todo el día ya que no pudo salir de la oficina, donde se encontró llena de deudas y se sorprendió de que los Kinomoto pagaran todo aquello.

—Syaoran, mis tarjetas, ¿Por qué rechazaron todas mis tarjetas en las tiendas? No sabes la vergüenza que pasé, debes arreglarlo—. Fue lo primero que escucho al entrar en el departamento.

—Buenas noches, Meiling. A mi también me agrada verte—. Decía Syaoran sonriendo y viendo que ella hacía un mojin—. No me pongas esa cara.

—Pero Syao... No pueden hacerme esto. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mei, debemos hablar. Los Li nos quedamos en la quiebra... Todas nuestras empresas, la mansión, este departamento, todo esta hipotecado, con el banco. Absolutamente todo y nos quedaremos sin nada si en un mes no pagamos, nos quitan todo...

—¿Qué?— Fue lo único que dijo Mei, que no podría creer que le estuviese pasando esto a ella.

—No nos quedara de otra, aunque mi padre me hizo una desagradable propuesta—. Syaoran le entregó la la carpeta en donde estaba detallada la información de Sakura Kinomoto—. Mei, mi padre quiere que me case con Kinomoto.

— ¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo?— Syaoran se desconcertó ante tal pregunta.

—Lo que espero, porque no me queda de otra, es que Fujitaka le informe a su hija del compromiso. El trato lo hicieron nuestros padres. Kinomoto le propuso el trato a mi padre y este acepto.

—Pero Syao, sólo será por un tiempo, luego te puedes divorciar. Entonces podremos casarnos y formar la familia que tanto queremos y con lo que soñamos.

Syaoran asintió, abrazó a Meiling, esa mujer lo era todo para él, su vida giraba en torno a ella.

—Bueno, pronto conoceré a Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

><p><span><em>MANSIÓN LI.<em>

_Hien, a pesar de los problemas, llegaba a casa con una sonrisa que no se borraba de sus labios. Había hecho el mejor negocio de su vida, si los Li tenían un pequeño imperio a comparación con los Kinomotos, que estos parecían tener un Imperio Romano. Ya soñaba despierto con incluir a Sakura Kinomoto en su familia, siempre quiso tener una hija y aquella joven lo seria..._

_—Ieran, ya lo solucionamos. Syaoran al fin va a casarse._

_—¿Cómo? ¿Casarse? ¿No me digas que se casará con esa mujerzuela que tiene por amante?_

_—Tranquila, no se casara con ella, todo lo contrario, se casará con Sakura Kinomoto—.Ieran sonrió, después de todo era una buena noticia._

_—Tú hijo acepto a regañadientes el compromiso propuesto por Fujitaka Kinomoto, sigue con la estúpida idea de casarse con esa._

_—Ni me la nombres que hoy la vi hacer un escándalo porque las tarjetas no tenian fondos. ¿Qué tan mala es nuestra situación económica, cariño?_

_—Sakura es la mujer indicara, esa es nuestra solución, querida. Sakura es la clásica mujer que complacerá a tú hijo, siempre y cuando el sepa aprovecharlo. Es sumisa—.__Ieran suspiro aliviada, por lo visto Sakura era la indicada para su hijo, la mejor opción—. Pero no quiere dejar a Meiling, es incluso capaz de hacerla su amante._

_—¿Qué? Si hace eso perderemos todos._

_—Tengamos fé en que Sakura sabrá manejarlo a él._

_—Espero que ese hijo tuyo sea más sensato y deje a esa perra pronto, que se avergüenza de sus orígenes y no acepta que tiene un apellido gracias a Wei, al que ni valora, sólo quiere subir de escala social y uno de ese escalón es MI hijo..._

* * *

><p><em>CONTINURÁ.<em>

_Gracias por leer y esperar mi actualización... Saludos._


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota #1:** Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia.

**Nota #2**: Lamento la demora y aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>SCC<strong> no me pertenece. La trama es mía, se prohíbe la reproducción total y/o total de este escrito que es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>La dueña de tú vida.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Este día no era uno de los mejores día de la vida de Syaoran Li, pero si lo era en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto ya que hablaría por primera vez con su prometido o ese era el plan original de la familia.<em>

_Syaoran se encontraba acompañando a Meiling en el centro comercial ya que esta quería comprar y solo comprar. Hong Kong era un gran lugar, el paraíso para algunos._

_Sakura ya había llegado después de un largo viaje privado para los Kinomoto. Pero antes de ir a conocer personalmente a sus futuros suegros y a su prometido, decidió ir de compras, la tortura esta vez sería para su hermano, Touya Kinomoto ya que tendría que acompañarla._

_—Vamos Touya que no es para tanto.__—Decía una sonriente Sakura__—. No es para tanto._

_—Eso lo dices porque el que lleva las bolsas de tus compras soy yo.__—Se quejaba el joven._

_Sakura lo miraba y sonreía, Touya exageraba ya que solo habían comprado por cuatro horas y no se llevaba todo lo que quisiera. Llevaba algunas cosas que le había encargado su madre y una que otra cosa que ella necesitaría. De un momento a otro dejó de escuchar, se detuvo, sus piernas se negaban a moverse. Sus verdes ojos quedaron fijos en dos personas y sintió ganas de llorar, de sentir furia como lava volcánica recorriéndole su cuerpo, lava liquida, rabia y hasta un cierto grado de celos._

_Touya notó el cambio brusco que tubo su mirada y dirigió su vista al mismo lugar hacía donde veía Sakura. Lo que vio no le gusto nada. El prometido de su única hermanita, paseándose con otra mujer, tomados de las manos, ambos muy sonrientes y paseándose frente a todos los presentes como estúpidos enamorados, sin un poco de __vergüenza. como si fuesen el uno para el otro. ¡Que asco!_

_Syaoran Li creía que su familia era estúpida, que su hermana seria igual que aquella mujerzuela que llevaba del brazo... Pues, ese maldito mocoso no tenía ni un mínimo de idea en lo que se había metido, conocería las consecuencias de tratar de reírse de los Kinomoto, de la familia, eso no se hacía y se pagaba muy cara el intento... Así que, Li se quedaría solo con el intento, de eso se encargaría personalmente._

_Touya quería ir a enfrentar a aquellos descarados cuando sintió en brazo de su hermana que le impedía cumplir con sus objetivos._

_—__Déjalos— Escucho la voz quebrada de su hermana._

_—Pero se están riendo de nosotros, míralos. Él sabe que esta comprometido contigo y aun así...__— decía Touya enfurecido._

_—Basta Touya. No podemos armar un escándalo. El señor Li aun no me conoce._

_Eso pareció tranquilizar a Touya. Así que, ya era el momento de volver._

_Mientras tanto, Syaoran sintió que un aura oscura llena de furia se ensañaba con él. le recorrió un espantoso escalofrío._

_—Syaoran, discúlpame un momento, ya regreso__—Escucho que le decía Meiling._

_Al mismo tiempo, Touya se disculpaba con su hermana dándole una tonta escusa que ni él __creería y dejándola con las compras._

_Touya siguió a esa mujer hasta que entro en una tienda, él la siguió mezclándose con los clientes que allí había, observándola detenidamente, esa era una amenaza para la felicidad de su hermana, y Touya Kinomoto no lo emitiría, empezaría a jugar sus catas, nunca se opondría a la familia._

_A él no le importaban los sentimientos de aquella, sólo le importaba su dulce Sakura. Su monstruo se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo..._

_Tendría que ser tan astuto como un zorro, incluso volver a sus conquistas y aquella perra era una de sus futuras conquistas, Li jugaba sucio, pues él también._

_—Discúlpeme, no me di cuenta por donde iba__— Se disculpo falsamente Touya, fingiendo sentirse avergonzado por su casual choque con ella._

_Vio como la mujer sonreía y su parte malvada festejaba su logro, había caído, pobre estúpida. La mujer se sonrojo al verlo bien ya que ea guapísimo. Para Touya era el mismo efecto que provocaba en todas._

_—No te disculpes, también fue mi culpa._

_—Su nombre es..._

_—Meiling, Meiling Wang__—. Sonrió en un torpe intento de parecer sexy._

_—Yo soy Touya__— Si hacia esto, debía hacerlo bien__— Touya Tsukishiro._

_—¿Tsukishiro?__—Pregunto sorprendida__— Los Tsukishiro del grupo de abogados mas prestigiosos que solo lo igualan los Kinomoto._

_Touya sonrió, mientras que en su interior gritaba: "Si esos mismos, solo que soy un Kinomoto y no permitiré que por alguien como tú, Sakura sufra"._

_—El mismo, es una lastima que yo no sepa quien es la encantadora dama quien sabe tanto de mi y mis socios, me siento en desventaja, eres una mujer deslumbrante Meiling. Pero mira, aquí te dejo mi numero por si algún día quieres salir para algún lugar, estaré por un tiempo en Hong Kong y también ya sabes, si algún día necesitan a un buen abogado. Es mi numero personal. Lamento no poder seguir contigo pero hay temas que me impiden disfrutar de tan exquisita compañía._

_Meiling estaba encantada, había despertado la curiosidad en uno de los Tsukishiro... Touya se despidió de ella sonriendo, una mascara muy buena mientras que pensaba "perra"... _

_Llegó al lado de su hermana._

_—Vayámonos, Sakura__—Sonreía.._

_—¿Qué te paso? Tú sonrisa en macabra...__—Bromeo Sakura._

_—Una zorra, solo eso..._

_—Y por eso tan..._

_—Es que quizás la considere mi amante, claro temporalmente. No es lo suficiente para la familia y no estoy tan loco._

_Meiling regresó al lado de Syaoran sonrojada y con el corazón a mil por hora_

_—Ya estoy... Lista._

_—Vayámonos... Tengo cosas que hacer__—Dijo Syaoran fríamente._

* * *

><p><em>Continuara.<em>

* * *

><p>Saludos a todos.. XD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

SCC no me pertenece.

La historia es mía, se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DETRÁS DE LOS GRANDES ERRORES SIEMPRE ESTA EL ORGULLO~<strong>_

**_~CUANDO DEJAS DE PERSEGUIR LAS COSAS EQUIVOCADAS, LA CORRECTA LLEGA Y TE ATRAPA~_**

* * *

><p><em><span>La dueña de tú vida.<span>_

* * *

><p>Meiling había despreciado su origen y era por eso que el matrimonio Li la consideraba una persona falsa, que no merecía nada, ni siquiera la consideraban digna de estar en un lugar en donde ellos se encontraban, ella no era digna de Syaoran Li, no era digna de nadie ni siquiera de piedad. Representaba todo lo malo y la mujerzuela lo arrastraba hacía ella, desde el comienzo de a relación el matrimonio Li se opuso a esto, pero Syaoran nunca lo escucho.<p>

Syaoran llegaba a la casa de sus padres en donde su madre lo miro con reproche al saber o adivinar en donde había estado, sin decir nada siguió su camino ya que pronto conocería a su "prometida".

Los portones se habrían dándole paso a una flamante limusina negra, con vidrios polarizados y escoltados por cuatro coches negros que eran los guardaespaldas contratados por la familia. Wei se encontraba en la puerta de la mansión Li, para recibir a los invitados de estos.

— Sean bienvenidos a la mansión Li—Dijo Wei haciendo una reverencia a los señores Kinomoto.

Touya bajo después de sus padres y ayudo a su hermana quien tomo su brazo para mantenerse en pie y para ocultar un poco su nerviosismo.

La señorita Kinomoto fue el centro de las miradas de todos los presentes que no la conocían, una verdadera belleza, incluso Wei se atrevió a observar la belleza de la joven y no pudo evitar comparar...

El leal mayordomo abrió la puerta de la casa dejando pasar a los invitados que fueron recibidos por los Li con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Fujitaka, bienvenido—Dijo Hien Li, mas amable de lo normal.

—Hien, Ieran, Syaoran— Saludo Fujitaka con una pequeña reverencia hacia un igual.

Sakura sólo observaba atentamente el intercambio de saludos. Luego sintió algo, su corazón latía a mil por segundo y sus mejillas ardían, vio el semblante serio de su prometido, quien, recordó que esa tarde ella lo había visto sonriente, muy feliz y en brazos de otra.

—Esa jovencita es Sakura—Dijo Ieran sonriente e hizo una reverencia.

Sakura sonrió y saludo a los Li con una delicada reverencia. Syaoran sintió que momentáneamente todo se congelaba o que el tiempo transcurría en cámara lenta deteniéndose en esa sonrisa tan cálida que la joven les brindaba, hasta que vio el semblante gélido del hombre que la acompañaba, esto lo hizo volver a la tierra y saludar a los hermanos con una fría reverencia por mera cortesía.

Después de los saludos y correspondientes presentaciones todos pasaron al gran comedor en donde servirían la cena.

—Dinos, Sakura ¿Qué te parece Hong Kong?— Pregunto Hien.

—Es tal como lo recuerdo señor Li— Decía con algo de vergüenza.

—Dime Hien, por favor—Sakura sonrió—¿Ya habías estado en Hong Kong?

—Hace unos séis años vine con un grupo del colegio. La excursión fue grandiosa y desde entonces siempre quise volver a este hermoso lugar en donde tengo muy gratos recuerdos.

—¿Qué has estudiado?—Pregunto Ieran.

—En un principio quise estudiar abogacía pero como ya tenemos un excelente abogado en la familia, decidí que estudiaría administración de empresas.

—Mi pequeña ya se recibió y con honores, el mejor promedio de toda su generación-Dijo orgullosa Nadeshiko.

Syaoran solamente observaba la platica de las mujeres, y Fujitaka hablaba con su padre de negocios y cosas así, sobre nuevos socios. pero no fueron los constantes sonrojos de Sakura que lo asombraron, no, lo que lo asombro fue el aura oscura y peligrosa que Touya le dedicaba a él y nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello. La joven Kinomoto era encantadora, su hermano no.

—Entonces, en un mes será la boda—Acordaron los hombres.

—El compromiso será en dos semanas—Acordaron las mujeres.

—No sería mejor que el señor Syaoran Li y yo nos conociéramos primero antes de la boda—Dijo Sakura.

—Sakura tiene razón. Por mas que se casen en un mes, ellos deben conocerse, sería lo mejor, para evitar posibles problemas. De lo contrario, si ocurrieran algunos problemas, me encargare en persona de ocuparme de ellos como lo estoy haciendo ahora...—Dijo Touya.

—Hijo, ellos pueden conocerse mejor durante el matrimonio—Dijo Nadeshiko.

—Entonces, el compromiso debería ser en Japón—Demandó Sakura.

—¿Ya tienes el vestido?—Quiso saber Ieran, que ya estaba viendo la cara de fastidio que tenía su hijo.

—Todo esta cubierto, tengo una persona cercana que se encargara de ello—Sonrió Sakura—Será muy bueno tenerlos en Japón de visita en nuestra casa, o en el hotel, para el compromiso.

—Será como desees cariño-Le dijo su padre.

* * *

><p>La cena estuvo deliciosa, pero ya había llegado el momento de despedirse, era demasiado tarde. Sakura llegó al hotel y fue directo a su cuarto. Se encontraba cansada. Al fin dejo de ser la sumisa que el mundo creía. Se miro en el espejo y sonrió, al fin se casaría con aquel hombre que comenzó como un capricho y podría convertirse en amor, ella sentía que lo quería, el amor llegaría con el tiempo o eso esperaba.<p>

—Monstruo, esa no puede ganarte, recuerda quien eres. Y ya que amas a ese niñato, dedícate a conquistarlo, has eso y no permitas que el se salga con la suya... Para algo te compramos un capricho...

—Touya

—quise decir Marido...

* * *

><p>Ella decidió ignorarlo, era la broma de siempre por su parte, Touya desconocía el motivo por el que ella quería casarse con Li. Ella lo consideraba una buena persona, alguna vez en el pasado, Syaoran Li la ayudo y por eso ella quería ayudarle a él, poniendo sus esperanzas en que quizás podrían ser felices juntos, aunque él no la recordara.<p>

—Syaoran, como Sakura sugirió, el compromiso será en Japón-Decía Hien Sonriente.

—Padre, esa mujer no es ninguna sumisa que podré manejar a mi antojo, ella finge serlo, nos manipulo a todos para que hagamos lo que ella desea. ¿No se dieron cuenta? Y no quiero alejarme mucho de Meiling.

—Basta Syaoran. Meiling debe salir de tú vida, no es buena para ti. Touya Kinomoto representará un gran problema si se entera de tú aventura— Decía Ieran, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón— Sakura es tan encantadora, nada que ver con esa mujerzuela. Una amante no te garantiza la felicidad, solamente la conscientes en todo, ella no sabe lo que es trabajar y ganarse nada por ella misma, siempre vivió de hombres...

—Que me case con Kinomoto no implica que deje a Meiling. Y los Kinomoto se pueden ir al demonio. Así sería todo mejor—Syaoran dejo la casa hecho una furia, solo Meiling lo hacía sentir vivo, todo aquello lo ahogaba, pero ni Meiling ni él mismo podrían vivir en la pobreza, esto que hacía ahora era un sacrificio por amor, todo por Meiling, todo por la única mujer que amaba.

* * *

><p>En los siguientes días, las madres de los "novios" se juntaron par arreglar todo lo referente a la boda, y Syaoran se refugiaba en brazos de su amante, era su único consuelo, se sentía mal, debí dejar a Meiling por una niña rica, malcriada, acostumbrada a tenerlo todo... Meiling era especial...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>ADELANTO:<strong>_

—**_¡Malditos! ¿Dónde está Meiling?_**

**_ Se acerco al hombre que lo estaba exasperando, pedía saber de aquella mujerzuela, Yukito le quito la venda de los ojos._**

**_Ante Syaoran se encontraban tres hombre imponentes y una pantalla que le mostraba a Meiling, atada, amordazada, con un vestido rojo, mostrando sus muslos. Prisionera en una cama._**

—**_Ahora Li, ¿Qué harás? ¿Perder la fortuna de los Kinomoto? Tendrías que dejar a Sakura o ¿Perder a la mujerzuela, Meiling?_**

**_Impotencia, dolor, era todo lo que sentía Syaoran Li en ese momento. Por su culpa, Meiling se encontraba en peligro._**

**_Fin del adelanto._**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Gracias por sus reviews.<strong>_

_Didi87:_ Touya si es de temer y no tienes idea de cuanto. Muchas gracias por tú comentario, espero te guste este capitulo y el pequeño adelanto, saludos.

_Guest:_ Gracias por tu comentario. Sakura es muchas cosas, pero no estúpida y eso lo podremos ver mientras continué la tramas de esta historia. Y si, lo hará pedazos, promesa. Saludos.

_Lunabsv:_ Gracias por tú comentario y Touya hará muchas cosas, Meiling y su interés por escalar social-mente serán su perdición, Sakura no es lo que aparenta y Syaoran, bueno, él se lo buscó por no aceptar que había quedarse sin dinero, saludos.

_anaiza18:_ Gracias por tú comentario y si, hay muchas cosas que aún no se saben. Saludos.

_CCH.91226:_ Gracias por tu comentario. Y ya veremos que tan enamorada puede estar XD sólo podemos dejar que la trama transcurra.

_pkesmalle:_ Gracias por leer. No lo he continuado hasta hoy por motivos de tiempo y estoy estudiando una carrera, eso me deja sin tiempo y el poco que tengo descanso o actualizo otra historia. Saludos.

_roxelanali:_ Tenemos los mismos deseos, "que Li sufra" y mucho... gracias por leer.

_yomii20:_ Gracias por ser la primera en comentar este capitulo y por siempre estar allí cuando saco algo nuevo de mi loca mente, espero que te guste este capitulo, saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

SCC no me pertenece.

La historia es mía, se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DETRÁS DE LOS GRANDES ERRORES SIEMPRE ESTA EL ORGULLO~<strong>_

**_~CUANDO DEJAS DE PERSEGUIR LAS COSAS EQUIVOCADAS, LA CORRECTA LLEGA Y TE ATRAPA~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>La dueña de tú vida.<span>_**

* * *

><p>—<em>Cierra los ojos, Sakurita, tú vestido será el mas hermoso y tú boda será la boda del siglo<em>—_Decía la joven amatista entusiasmada_—_ Este es una sorpresa, lo veras el día de tú boda._

—_¿Tomoyo, qué harás? No quiero que me tapes los ojos, si lo único que harás es tomarme unas medidas._

—_No Sakurita. Debo elegir la tela. Sabes bien que es fundamental. Eres una de las herederas de la familia y es tú boda con Li Syaoran. ¿Es tan guapo como parece?_

—_¡Ay, Tomoyo! Syaoran Li es tal como lo recuerdo. Si el supiera, que gano una parte de mi corazón hace tiempo, cuando estaba viviendo un momento __difícil en mi vida. Pero al fin será mio_—_Sakura sonrío mientras Tomoyo solo podía mirarla, compartir la felicidad._

—_Falta tan solo una semana para tú compromiso, tres atuendos. Compromiso, civil y boda religiosa. El conjunto de noches de bodas, debemos comprarlo. No te sonrojes, Sakurita. Eso debe pasar._

—_¡Ay, Tomoyo! ¿Y si no le gusto? Si el necesita algo y ese algo o alguien no soy yo. No se que aria sin él. Esperé mucho tiempo por una oportunidad como esta y no quiero perder-lo, después de haber fracasado en el primer intento. Ya no podría. Tengo miedo._

—_Tranquila Sakurita. Eres una buena persona y todos los que te conocemos lo sabemos._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>EN LAS EMPRESAS LI  HONG KONG._**

_Syaoran estaba esperando a los Kinomoto junto a sus padres,quienes deberían firmar el contrato para salvar a la empresa Li._

—_Sr. Li. Ya están aquí los señores Kinomoto._

—_Hazlos pasar _—_Dijo Hien a su secretaría quien dirigió a los visitantes a la sala de juntas._

_Nadeshiko entro a la sala de juntas y sonrió al ver a todos los Li. Detrás de ella entraron cuatro hombres. Todos se saludaron con reverencias, mientras los Li se sorprendieron al ver quienes eran los otros dos hombres._

—_Yue Tsukishiro. _—_Se presento e hombre de mirada gélida._

—_Yukito Tsukishiro_—_ Imito el gesto de su hermano, pero este parecía ser mas accesible que Yue._

_Syaoran observo a los tres jóvenes que se mantenían con gesto glacial, hasta entre ellos mismos, al parecer._

—_Bien. Como ves, el contrato es igual para ambos, nos beneficiara y nos perjudicara si alguna de las partes participantes incumplen con lo acordado._—_Decía Fujitaka con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba, pasando una fotocopia a cada persona en la sala_—_. Hien, como abogado que eres, puedes ver que todo esta bien, no hay ninguna trampa en esto._

—_Todo está bien_—_Hien admiraba a los hombres presentes, jóvenes pero verdadera leyendas en su trabajo_—_ Como lo esperaba, todo es perfecto._

—_Touya trabajo rápidamente en ello. Los jóvenes Tsukishiro son mis socios y parte de la familia. Y trabajan con Touya._

—_Es bueno saberlo. Escuche que el joven Yue como Touya son abogados de renombre y el joven Yukito es un exitoso contador que administra los negocios de su familia. Siempre quisimos hacer negocios con ustedes pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad._

—_Eso es imposible_ —_Acoto Yue_ —_ Tanto los Kinomoto como los Tsukishiro y asociados, solo hacemos negocios cuando estamos en la familia. Todos somos una empresa familiar, por este motivo no tenían posibilidad de nada. Con la unión de Sakura y Syaoran ya pasan a formar pare de la familia y eso les abrirá las puertas a nuevos negocios a que los Li solamente tienen negocios en Asia. Nosotros tenemos muchos mas alcances._

_Todos los Li estaban asombrados, maravillados era poco decir, la seguridad con la que manejaban todo. En poco tempo, los Kinomoto ganaron fama y dinero, pero eran una buena familia que siempre se mantuvo en las sombras. Los Kinomoto poseían fama mundial por sus negocios, socios, contactos y al parecer con cada unión podían expandir su mundo social, laboral entre otros muchos beneficios mas que nadie podría imaginar._

—_Esta todo perfecto_—_. Decían los abogados de la corporación Li para pasar el contrato para ser firmado por todos los presentes._

—_El matrimonio con mi hermana, Syaoran Li debe firmar otro contrato especial, solamente por seguridad_—_decía Touya pasando-le un contrato diferente_—_Te darás cuenta que en caso de divorcio todo negocio con los Kinomoto y asociados quedará cancelado y deberán indemnizarnos por todas las molestias causadas si la causa del divorcio es por tú causa. Si no firmas, todo lo anterior quedara cancelado y ustedes quedaran en la total ruina_—_ Touya sonrió_—_ Estas contra la espada y la pared. Si de verdad quieres salvar a la empresa, debes hacerlo._

_Todos esperaban que Syaoran se negara, pero a pesar del asombro, firmo sin decir nada._

—_¿Tú hermana sabe sobre este contrato?-Pregunto Syaoran._

—_Sakura hace todo por el bien de la familia, es lo principal para ella. Es para protegerla y ella lo sabe. No puede opinar en contra de la familia, sería traición. Y si logras lo que se espera de ti, lo entenderás._

_Touya volvió a reír, como hiena ante su presa, aunque solo mostró una pequeña mueca, apostando que Syaoran perdería ante el intento._

_CONTINUARA._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recuerden: No al plagio. Hay autores que si nos esforzamos por crear historias y es muy decepcionante que hagan copias baratas de nuestros trabajos. Seamos originales.<em>**

_Ahora, respuestas a sus reviews: __***Lunabsc:** Sakura hará de las suyas mas adelante y Touya comienza desde antes, es desconfiado y mas adelante veremos que pasa en su cabeza, con ese adelanto se puede entender muchas cosas. Gracias por tú comentario y espero te guste. _**_*Didi87:_** Lo que él quiere es destruir todo lo que le impida ser feliz a su hermana, para saber sus motivos, mas adelante la trama dará un gran giro, espero que sea del agrado de todas mis lectoras. Saludos y gracias. **_*Natsumi Miu Royama Godo:_** Se que tengo algunos errores y pienso re-editarla en un futuro. Y el Touya malvado es lo que mas emociona. Gracias por leer. Saludos. _***Sakura Amamiya Kinomoto 26: **_Gracias por tú comentario. Y en un futuro pienso darle un giro a la trama, espero que te guste. Saludos. **_*Anaiza18:_** Bueno, él quiere buscar un motivo para no casarse... Gracias por leer, saludos. **_*roxelanali_**: créeme, haré que se arrastre, promesa. Y si, estamos en sincronización . Gracias por leer, saludos. **_*Yomii20:_** Como siempre estas siguiendo algunas de mis locuras, gracias. Con el adelanto pretendía ser cruel, por lo visto lo logre.


	7. Chapter 7

SCC no me pertenece.

La trama es MÍA. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>RECUERDEN:<strong>_ No al plagio. Hay autores que si nos esforzamos por hacer historias propias y es decepcionante que hagan copias mediocres de nuestros esfuerzos, además de no pedirnos autorización. Respeten el trabajo del otro. Seamos originales.

* * *

><p><strong>#1.<strong>_~DETRÁS DE LOS GRANDES ERRORES SIEMPRE ESTA EL ORGULLO~_

_**#2.**~CUANDO DEJAS DE PERSEGUIR LAS COSAS EQUIVOCADAS, LA CORRECTA LLEGA Y TE ATRAPA~_

_**#3.** ~SI ME CANSÉ DE PERDONAR ES PORQUE CUANDO DUELE NUNCA SE OLVIDA~_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>La dueña de tú vida.<span>_**

Touya se tomo un tiempo, para mirarlo bien, tenía que dejar las cosas claras... Bien claras. Su hermana sabía cual era su deber, ahora faltaba que Li captara la idea de a qué se enfrentaba.

—En quien no confió es en ti—Esta declaración de Touya fue tan mordaz que desconcertó a mas de uno, hasta a su propia familia.

—¿Hijo, por qué dijiste eso?—Preguntaba Nadeshiko.

—Tengo mis razones, madre. Sólo espero estar equivocado—Decía con su tono normal, aunque no le quitaba la vista de encima a Syaoran— Mientras estés casado con mi hermana y no cometas ninguna acción que la dañe, no tienes motivos para temer nuestras represarías. En caso de divorcio, por civil, si tuviste un hijo con Sakura ya nacido antes del divorcio, los negocios seguirán su rumbo...

Syaoran sólo pudo ver como Touya guardaba los papeles en su maletín, ya que faltaba la firma de Sakura quien se encontraba en Japón.

—Esto es todo por mi parte— Decía Touya— Si nos disculpan, nosotros debemos hacer nuestros trabajo.

Touya y los hermanos Tsukishiro se retiraron... Los Tsukishiro también habían fulminado a Syaoran con sus frías miradas, Syaoran no lo sabía, pero Sakura tenía mucha gente, amigos que los querían, la apreciaban y estaban dispuestos a todo por ella.

—Me disculpo por lo sucedido— Decía Fujitaka— Mi hijo sobre protege a Sakura en todos sentidos y el arreglo de la boda no fue de su agrado ya que él prefería otros arreglos.

—Lo entendemos, Fujitaka—Respondió a Ieran—Nosotros también tomaríamos estas medidas ante la boda de alguien querido, como es una hermana. Hay mucho en juego y lo entendemos. No te preocupes.

—Gracias Ieran. Touya es así, desconcierta a todos los que estamos en su entorno, es un buen hijo, hace todo por su familia.—Nadeshiko sonrió—. bueno, tenemos que seguir con los arreglos, para la boda. Mi sobrina esta encargada de los atuendo, es una diseñadora fabulosa. A su corta edad es una de las mejores en su profesión.

—Nosotras debemos irnos, debemos planear muchas cosas—Se disculpaba Ieran para irse con Nadeshiko, despidiéndose de los hombres.

* * *

><p>Todos se habían marchado y Syaoran aun recordaba lo que había pasado. Salio de su oficina cerrando la puerta con enojo. Llegó a su auto y se fue, quería salir de allí, debía ver a Meiling.<p>

—¿Cómo te fue amor?—Pregunto esta al verlo llegar— ¿Ya firmaste el contrato con los Kinomoto?

—Ya... Pero tuve que firmar dos contratos. En caso de divorcio lo pierdo todo, Mei. Me pusieron contra la espada y la pared.

—¿Tanto así?—Pregunto horrorizada.

—Fue horrible. Los Tsukishiro acompañaron los Tsukishiro. Tú sabes que siempre quise hacer negocios pero nunca pudimos. Además, él hijo de Fujitaka Kinomoto, no confía en mí.

Meiling lo beso apasionadamente, siendo plenamente correspondida.

—Ya. no te preocupes amor. Ahora sólo queda el compromiso y la boda.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, que ni se si podré con el remordimiento. Siempre me vi casándome contigo, por amor, no por un simple compromiso.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Meiling sonreía con ternura a su novio que solo podía mirarla con amor... Sin saber que aquella mujer sólo jugaría con él.

* * *

><p>Sakura despertaba en su casa, ya sólo faltaba un día para el compromiso y su emoción crecía<p>

—¿Aun estas en cama? Sakurita, arriba, que tenemos cosas que hacer, personas que ver.

—¡Tomoyo! Mañana es él compromiso.

—Lo sé, Sakurita. Tómate-lo con calma. Ya tenemos todo preparado. Lo mejor para una princesa como tú.

Sakura solo pudo sonreír, para salir de la cama corriendo para abrazar a su prima, riendo de emoción, por fin cumpliría su sueño. Al fin se casaría.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chicas, hasta aquí el capitulo... pero aquí sigue el siguiente, espero que lo disfruten...<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿No sabes si ya llegaron la familia Li y mis padres?—Preguntaba Sakura nerviosa.<p>

—Los Li llegaron esta mañana, temprano. Ya están en casa de mi madre. Touya esta con los hermanos Tsukishiro, tus padres en casa. No te preocupes. Todo esta perfecto

—¡Ay Tomoyo! Ya quiero que llegue el mensaje— Sakura hablaba, sin darse cuenta que que había llegado.

—Sakurita, llegó un paquete para ti. Es de tus suegros, vamos... Ábrelo, es un regalo—. Tomoyo tenía la cámara para filmar aquel momento—El primer regalo de los Li para Sakurita.

Sakura abrió el paquete y se asombro al ver distintos tipos de joyas, diseños formales y único, para toda clases de eventos, quedó maravillada por tanto lujo.

—Esto es increíble, Sakurita—Decía Tomoyo con su cámara de vídeo—Pensaba que los Li estaban en...

—Son las joyas familiares. Cada señora Li que es aceptada como tal en la familia debe usarlas, van pasando de generación en generación y es un honor llevarlas en cada evento especial como lo es un compromiso—Respondía Sakura.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?—Quiso saber su prima.

—Lo dice la tarjeta. Ieran la escribió, debo usar algo de esto mañana. Esto es increíble. Nunca pensé que los Li tendrían tantas cosas. Con esto no tendrían necesidades de ningún matrimonio arreglado. No puedo aceptar estas joyas...

—Sakurita, esta es la prueba que te reconocen como la nueva señora Li. Cuando alguien se casa en nuestro mundo es muy difícil que la familia de nuestro esposos nos acepten como tal, muchas veces solo somos recipientes para traer un heredero varan al mundo. Sabes lo difícil que es, acéptalo. No desprecies esta oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Touya miraba por la ventana de su oficina en donde estaba esperando a un amigo en compañía de Yue.<p>

—Sr. Kinomoto—Dijo su secretaria—Lo busca el Sr. Tsukishiro.

—Hazlo pasar—Se limito a responder Touya.

Después de unos momentos, entró Yukito con esa sonrisa y amabilidad que lo caracterizaba

—¿Querías verme?

—Pasa y toma asiento. Necesito pedirte un favor—. Touya se pudo serio—Esto es algo personal, y los únicos que sabemos de esto somos nosotros tres

—Soy todo oídos.

—Quiero que investigues a una persona—Dijo Touya para acomodarse en su silla.

—¿A quién debo investigar?

—Meiling Wang.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que investigue de ella?

—Todo.

—¿Algún interés en particular?—Quiso saber Yukito.

—Tengo mis sospechas acerca de ella, creo que tiene algo que ver con Syaoran Li. Si lo que sospecho es verídico, jugare mis cartas, sin miramientos. Si Li juega con mi hermana, le devolveré el favor, jugando con su ramera que es en donde mas le duele. Porque se perfectamente que si es lo que sospecho, Sakura sufrirá y será fatal para ella. Yo no permitiré que juegue y que la única perjudicada sea Sakura.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?—Quiso saber Yue.

—Meiling Wang es interesada; lo sé con sólo verla... Yue, sabes que puedo hacer muchas cosas y ustedes me ayudaran...—Touya sonrió.

—Sabes que no tienes que pedirlo—. Le dijo Yue con una brillante sonrisa.

—Yukito,eso sería todo. Cuando más pronto tengas esa información, mucho mejor.

—Me retiro—. Dijo Yukito—Mañana mismo investigaré todo lo que pueda. No prometo nada.

—Tomate el tiempo que sea necesario. No tengo prisa pero consígueme todo de ella.

Touya pudo ver como Yukito se marchaba, después de despedirse de ellos.

—¿Como es que una joven como Sakura termino enamorándose de alguien como Li?—Quiso saber Yue.

—Algún día te contare esa historia. Dudo mucho que lo que sienta Sakura sea amor—Touya lo observo con detenimiento—Pero tú tendrías que saberlo.

—Y yo, ¿Por qué?—Quiso saber Yue.

—Porque tu estuviste con ella en ese tiempo, en Hong Kong. Tú y Kaho...

Yue lo vio todo negro, se puso furioso, él no lo sabía. Ella conoció a Li por su culpa, no lo podía creer...

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>ADELANTO: <em>**

**_Syaoran caminaba apresurado, había dejado todo tirado por uno de los tantos caprichos que tenía Meiling... Quiso caminar para no pensar, algunas veces Meiling era egoísmo puro, pero a pesar de todo, él la amaba. Lo mas importante, ella siempre estaba allí, para él._**

**_Tan enfrascado estaba en su mundo que no se dio cuenta, hasta que fue tarde, que estaba a punto de chocar con una joven. No pudo hacer nada, hasta que ambos chocaron. Syaoran en un rápido movimiento agarro a la joven para que no se cayera._**

**_Cabello largo, negro y liso..._**

**_Piel banca, labios rojos, unos ojos azules que lo miraban curiosos y una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba lo avergonzada que se encontraba se formó en sus labios haciendo que él perdiera el aliento, la capacidad de respirar, de razonar, se perdió en su mundo, aquel perfume, una risita nerviosa que le hizo dar escalofrío no solo en su piel, también en su alma. Pero aquella mujer, algo lo separaba de que pudiese sentir todo aquel cuerpo contra el suyo..._**

**_Syaoran volvió en si... Imposible, aquella no podía ser Sakura, claro que no... porque aquella mujer, aquella mujer estaba..._**

**_FIN DEL ADELANTO._**

* * *

><p>Ahora, responderé los reviews:<strong>*<span><em>Lunabsc:<em> **Touya y su sonrisa de hiena es terrorífica... El plagio es terrible, estoy en contra de esto, no me parece correcto. Hay miles de forma de hacer una buena historia y no son copiando las ideas de terceros...Gracias por leer. Saludos. **_* Natsumi Miu Royama Godo:_** Si quieres ver que tan malvada soy, te recomiendo que leas "**Tears of blood".**.. Todos podemos tener un final feliz, aunque con mi imaginación, todos lo dudamos... Sakura tiene un objetivo, ser feliz pero sigue pasos equivocados, queriendo imponer sentimientos que no se pueden forzar. En cuanto a Touya, él tiene sus propios demonios, pronto descubriremos cual es la única debilidad de Touya... Y aquí esta el resultado de mi mente malvada. Gracias por leer, saludos. **_*anaiza18:_** Gracias por tú reviews y si, lo dejaron contra la espada y la pared... Saludos. **_*roxelanali:_** Ellos se conocen... Quizás el adelanto te de una pista... Gracias por leer, saludos.

_**Nota #1.**_ Se que publique antes de lo planeado, ya que he planeado publicar los capítulos de "La dueña de tu vida" semanalmente. La razón es que estaré ocupada. (Por motivos de exámenes)

_**Nota #2.**_ Dos capítulos en uno. Espero que lo disfruten. Volveré con este fic en la última semana de este mes... Gracias por todo... Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

**SCC** _no me pertenece._

* * *

><p>La historia es <strong>Mía.<strong> _Se prohíbe_ la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia.

* * *

><p><em>~Te imaginé sincero cuando no era así y si tenías ojos eran para mí, discúlpame pero que tonta fui.~ <em>

_ Ha-Ash_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>La dueña de tu vida.<span>_**

* * *

><p>Syaoran se miraba en el espejo en la habitación del hotel. Su cabello estaba despeinado y rebelde, se puso el saco de su traje negro, en ese momento su padre, con una gran sonrisa...<p>

—¿Ya estas listo?

—Si...

—Cambia esa cara, este es tú compromiso— Dijo Hien al ver la cara de pocos amigos que poseía su hijo—Sonríe, para que nadie sospeche.

—Es fácil decirlo, no estas en mi lugar—Dijo de forma glaciar Syaoran.

Se hizo un gran e incomodo silencio entre padre e hijo. Ieran entro, no sin antes llamar a la puerta, vio a su hijo, aunque no lo expresara abiertamente como toda la familia, ella prefería que su hijo se casara con un joven de su misma clase social. Sabía muy bien que si Syaoran se daba tiempo de conocer a Kinomoto Sakura quedaría enamorado como nunca lo había estado, ella lo sabía y guardaba esa esperanza en su corazón.

—Ya llegaron algunos de los invitados y esta la prensa de todo el mundo—Comento Ieran, pero Syaoran se dedico solo ignorar los comentarios de su madre.

* * *

><p>Los acordes de la orquesta y la suave voz del cantante le daban una sensación de lujo, riqueza y de todo lo que significaba ser una de las herederas de una de las familia mas influyente y adinerada del mundo entero. El salón estaba iluminado por una tenue luz que de a poco alumbraba con mas nitidez.<p>

Había mas de cien mil invitados en el amplio salón, todos personas influyentes, de negocios, abogados, jueces, políticos... Todo el mundo desconocía el motivo de la reunión, pero nadie en su sano juicio rechazaba semejante invitación.

Syaoran entro el salón con sus padres y vio a todos los presentes, identificándolos a cada uno y asombrándose por tal evento. Sólo faltaban los anfitriones de la fiesta, los Kinomoto.

Después de un momento un reflector ilumino unas escaleras que daban a una gran puerta oculta que se habría dándole paso a los Kinomoto, Fujitaka llevaba del brazo a su mujer, quien llevaba un precioso vestido negro, corte sirena pegado a su figura. Después apareció Touya quien llevaba del brazo a su pequeña hermana, quien llevaba un vestido azul claro, con piedras preciosas, zapatos a juego y con una de las di-ademas de la dinastía Li... Maquillaje natural, de inmediato capto las miradas de todos los hombres del lugar.

La familia Kinomoto cruzo el salón y todos habrían paso para que ellos pasaran, eran la realeza japonesa, así lo respetaban todos. La familia in-fundaba respeto y temor.

—**Buenas noches. Gracias a todos por venir a esta sencilla reunión**—Hablo Fujitaka, ganándose unas cuantas risas y carcajadas nerviosas— **Mi familia y yo le damos las gracias por venir hoy, aquí. Es un momento importante en nuestras vidas y ustedes son fieles testigos de nuestras vidas y lo quisimos compartir con** **ustedes**—Dijo para mirar a su hija—**Mi hija, mi tesoro adorado. Ya es toda una mujer, hecha y derecha. Recuerdo cuando era apenas una niña, pero ya creció. No se si a todos nos pasaran pero algunas veces, a nosotros los padres nos cuesta dejar ir a los hijos...**—Todos rieron ya que sabían lo unida que era Sakura con su familia...—**No solo estamos para hablar de nosotros, la familia crece y quiero anunciarles que...**—Fujitaka le hizo una señal a Syaoran para que se acercara—**Mi adorada hija, desde hoy, esta formalmente comprometida con Syaoran Li.**

Los fotógrafos no perdieron la oportunidad de fotografiar el momento, otros lo estaban filmando, mientras los invitados aplaudían, Fujitaka le dio lugar a Syaoran para que tomara la suave y pequeña mano de Sakura. Hubo mas de uno que se quedo sin aliento cuando el mismo Syaoran Li, el hombre "yo soy el centro del mundo" se arrodillo frente a Sakura y el pudo ver un brillo oscuro en los ojos de la joven, como si fuera un oscuro deseo, no pudo articular palabra alguna por unos instantes...

—Te pido a ti, Kinomoto Sakura que aceptes ser mi esposa—Y en una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra brillo un gran diamante, el mas fino de todos, digno de una verdadera princesa. Syaoran procedió a ponerle el anillo al ver el pequeño gesto afirmativo de la joven. Syaoran se levanto, mientras todos aplaudían, solo Touya parecía malhumorado.

La velada siguió normal, con las felicitaciones de todos los presentes y hablando sobre la nueva "feliz" pareja.

La música empezó a sonar despacio, lentos y seductores acordes para una pareja enamorada, Sakura y Syaoran ingresaron a la pista tomados de las manos... Syaoran tomo la mano y la cintura de su prometida, ella llevo tímidamente la mano al hombro del hombre, empezaron a moverse, desliarse por la pista de baile con gran naturalidad y gracia, sin decir nada mas, Sakura parecía ser muy tímida como para decir algo, Syaoran agradeció el silencio no sabía que decirle...

—¿Nuestro compromiso, es de tu agrado?

—Sakura, se que hace poco que nos conocemos y un matrimonio así resultaría desastroso, pero ahora podemos ser felices, me comprometí a darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro.

—¿No hay nadie importante en tú vida? No quiero ser la causa que te impida la felicidad—Suplico Sakura...

—No hay nadie importante en mi vida, Sakura—Mintió mirándole a los ojos.

—¡Que felicidad! No podría casarme contigo sabiendo que amas a alguien mas y que por mi culpa no puedes estar con quien amas. Yo tuve un amor imposible, él se caso con alguien más. Tú eres mi oportunidad para ser feliz o intentarlo...

—¿Qué paso con él?

—Es feliz. Inmensamente feliz.

Syaoran levanto una ceja y con duda le pregunto:

—¿Esta cerca de ti?

—Si, pero ya no lo puedo ver como antes, la familia es lo mas importante para nosotros. La familia es lo mas importante para nosotros y la misma familia guía nuestras vidas.

—Son muy morales en cuanto a sus principios. Veo que ponen a la familia por encima de todo—Sakura reprimió una carcajada, los ojos le brillaban con cierto matiz de burla— ¿Qué pasa?

—Cuando te cases conmigo y te ganes la confianza de todos, sabrás muchas cosas que como marido mio, tendrás el privilegio de saber, la familia no es lo que parece. Respectamos nuestras creencias, pero la familia es un clan, Syaoran. Y si ganas a la familia, tendrás visto bueno de todos nuestros socios.

—Prometo intentarlo—Dijo Syaoran un poco desconcertado, la familia era un clan, así que no se refería a los Kinomoto, sino que a algo mas grande.

—Touya será algo mas difícil...

Y si, Syaoran lo podía notar, Kinomoto Touya lo miraba como queriéndolo matar y no lo dudaba,aquel hombre sería capaz de matar por la familia, pero ¿Qué era en realidad la familia? Algún tipo de mafia, muy posible...

Continuara.

* * *

><p>¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué es la familia en realidad? Opinen... Gracias por sus comentarios<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**SCC** no me pertenece.

La trama es **Mía**. Se prohíbe toda reproducción de este material, hecho sin fines de lucro por **Tsuruga Lia1412.** anteriormente **Vanesa Tsukiyomi.**

* * *

><p><em>~Perdóname por ver colores en un cielo gris . Por convencerme que a tu lado iba a ser feliz, Perdóname por entregarme a ti…~<em>

HA-ASH.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>La dueña de tú vida<strong>_.

* * *

><p>Después del compromiso los Li volvieron rápidamente a Hong Kong, Touya también regresó pero sin que nadie lo supiera, acompañado de los hermanos Tsukishiro y en compañía de otros hombres. Había empezado con sus planes, con respecto a Li y a la amante de este, esperaba darles un buen susto pero él quedaría como un héroe ante los ojos de aquella mujerzuela.<p>

Touya había tenido terribles pesadillas, esa voz le hablaba y le decía que cuidara de Sakura, nunca pensó que haber ocultado esa verdad le atormentara tanto, a sus 36 años aun tenía en mente sus acciones de joven, cuando solo tenía 15 años... Era increíble que Sakura ya tenía 21 años, 21 años que había vivido en una mentira, pero no sabía como decirle la verdad, ni siquiera los Tsukishiro lo sabían, solo conocían ese oscuro hecho, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto, pero sabía bien que si revelaba lo que tanto ocultaba, destruiría la vida de Sakura y no quería eso para su pequeña, por eso haría todo lo posible por ella aunque con acciones equivocada, lo hacía todo por amor, era lo único que estaba en sus manos en estos momentos.

Recordaba lo que había prometido alguna vez, hace tantos años: «Tu eres la dueña de mi vida, si tú me dejas nada tiene sentido. Te quiero tanto, te amo. No me dejes, aun te necesito, te necesitamos, tú hija y yo te necesitamos»... Pero ella murió, destruyéndolo por completo, no pudo mantenerse fuerte y no quería que su hermana pasara por esto, ella debía triunfar en lo que él en algún tiempo pasado fracaso, fracaso en amar y proteger a las dos personas que mas quiso en esta vida... Y no pudo tenerlas, retenerlas a su lado...

* * *

><p>Yukito tenía lentes de sol, cámara en mano y tomaba un café. Había comenzado a seguir a Meiling Wang Por ordenes de Touya Kinomoto y para su desagrado, ese mismo día había llegado a visitarla Li Syaoran al apartamento de la tal Meiling. Tomo fotografía discretamente, con fecha y hora; horas después lo vio salir acompañado a la salida con aquella mujer y se despidieron con un beso que Yukito fotografió con deleite, para un futuro divorcio, eso lo tenía claro, desde antes del matrimonio y ya comprometido le era infiel. Espero a que el hombre se fuera.<p>

Yukito se quito el saco negro y los lentes, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios pero tan falsa como la amabilidad que mostraba en esos momentos a aquella mujer. Toco el timbre y ella salio en una bata de baño y despeinada a recibirlo.

—Hola.

—Disculpe, soy Tsukishiro Yukito. Mi hermano Touya me pidió que viniera a verte. Él quiere invitarla a cenar mañana. Es muy importante para él que usted acepte esta humilde invitación, ya que quedo prendado de sus encanto y ya entiendo porque.

Meiling no pregunto cómo es que sabían su dirección y todo eso. Estaba encantada de ver lo que causaba en los hombres, en especial en aquel hombre que quería verla nuevamente, ese hombre maravilloso y muy pero muy rico, sus ojos de iluminaron.

—¿Cuando quiere su hermano verme?

Yukito sonrió, aquella mujer le pareció una tonta, ya le había dicho cuando, pero no donde... Suspiro armándose de paciencia, esto sería largo... Un verdadero fastidio.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Dos días después.<em>**

Ya era tarde y Syaoran estaba inquieto, Meiling estaba bastante rara, después de esa tarde juntos, tan maravillosa, después de hacer el amor como siempre, tal pasional, se despidió de ella. Pero habían quedado en verse al próximo día, pero ella lo cancelo, por varios días. Puso miles de escusas y decidió darle su espacio,él sabía que ella estaría dolida por el compromiso con otra mujer, se lo había dado a entender y él sólo quiso tranquilizarla, dejando-le en claro que era la única mujer que podría amar.

«Syaoran, podríamos vernos en el parque de juegos en un hora. Meiling.»

Su corazón latió con mucha fuerza. Meiling quería verlo. Aunque no fuese en su departamento, salió corriendo de su habitación, olvidó la cena, a sus padres, lo único importante en su mente era Meiling.

Llegó al lugar indicado, no había ni un alma presente, estaba oscuro, apenas había una luz tenue. ¿Para qué querría verlo Meiling allí? No lo supo, ni lo imaginaba, solamente quería tenerla en sus brazos, se bajo de su coche y camino impaciente.

—¿Li Syaoran?—Dijo una voz distorsionada de hombre.

—Si.

—Tenemos a su amante. Lo que no sabemos es, ¿Cuanto vale semejante mujerzuela para un hombre sin principios como lo es usted?—Syaoran se quedó gélido, allí fue que se percato del arma que apuntaba hacía él, dispuesto a jalar el gatillo, aquel hombre no bromeaba. Y se dio cuanta de la inmensidad del peligro, su Meiling en manos de unos secuestradores sin escrúpulos.

—¡MALDITOS! ¿QUÉ LE HICIERON?

—Shhhh... Le haremos algo bastante malo y desagradable si tú no cooperas y te comportas... Syaoran, debemos hablar...

Alguien se acercó desde atrás y puso una bolsa en la cabeza de Syaoran y se dio cuenta de que estaba enmascarado, el mismo hombre le propicio un golpe bajo que hizo que Syaoran se retorciera de dolor, perdiendo así el aliento. Todo se nublo y perdiendo el conocimiento fue sostenido por los brazos y escucho una carcajada de aquel hombre.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Antes del secuestro de Syaoran Li.<span>_**

Touya Tsukishiro o mejor dicho Touya Kinomoto pasaba a buscar a Meiling que vestía un atrevido vestido rojo. ¡Si que le gustaba llamar la atención! Touya sonrió.

—Esta noche será la mejor de mi vida, ya que tendré tú compañía. Que dichoso me siento—. dijo besando-le la mano—Me encargare que nunca olvides esta noche, lo prometo.

Meiling sintió mariposas en su estomago, el canto de las mas hermosas aves en sus oídos, los mismísimos ángeles se acercaron a su oído para susurrarle lo afortunada que era. Quizás sexo en la primera cita, siempre fue así para su vida amorosa incluso estando con Syaoran había visto a otros hombres que sólo querían un revolcon en el momento y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo solo por el placer que traía el acto en si. Lo que ella no sabía era que él tenía un plan muy distinto a lo que ella pensaba, no la levaría a la cama, no aun, el plan que Touya tenía en mente era muy distinto y del cual disfrutaría bastante, mas que cualquier gratificación sexual que podría brindarle aquella mujer. Haría que aquel hombre sufriera, Syaoran y Meiling tendrían un día para recordar por el resto de sus vidas.

Continuara.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

#1. ¿Qué es lo que Touya oculta?

#2. ¿Qué planes tendrá para Meiling y Syaoran?

#3. ¿A quien perdió Touya? ¿Por qué motivo?

# por sus reviews... Espero que les guste este capitulo. Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

SCC no me pertenece.

La trama de esta historia es Mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción total y/o parcial de este material hecho fin fines de lucro para poner en juego mi imaginación en este enredo de historia; esperando que sea del agrado de los lectores.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~CONTINUO LA BÚSQUEDA DE MI PROPIA HISTORIA, HASTA QUE LA VENDA QUE OCULTA MI PROPIO DESTINO DESAPAREZCA. ATRAVESARÉ LAS NUBES CON MIS ALAS Y VIAJARÉ A UN DISTANTE MAÑANA~<span>_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>La dueña de tú vida.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>El comienzo.<em>**

Touya estaba saliendo del edificio en donde se encontraba viviendo Meiling y en compañía de esta. Cuando "sorpresiva-mente", unos hombres armados y encapuchados bajaron de una furgoneta, agarraron a la mujer para meterla a dentro del vehículo, ella se resistió, lucho por liberarse, con todas sus fueras pero ante los imponentes hombres no pudo hacer nada.

En cuanto a Touya, él también era forzado a abordar el vehículo, pero en cuanto Meiling dejo de mirarlo una brillante y cómplice sonrisa apareció en sus labios e deleite y maldad en estado puro, varias facetas de Kinomoto Touya aun estaban ocultas, pero lo que este no sabía era que un hombre mayor, que formaba parte de su pasado estaba siendo testigo de esto, deleitando-se con lo sucedido ya que conocía bien a Touya y sabía que si hacía algo así, era porque su nieta corría peligro, ya que el hombre también investigo sobre el prometido de Sakura al enterarse del compromiso de esta. Años en la oscuridad, valían la pena si protegía a su nieta y aun sentía odio por Touya ya que lo consideraba culpable de la muerte de su hija, pero Sakura, su única nieta no tenía la culpa de nada, Touya si.

* * *

><p>Meiling era dejada sola en su habitación. Gritaba exigiendo que la liberaran, que no le podían hacerle esto a ella y muchas otras amenazas sin fundamento que la desesperación la obligaba a decirles a sus secuestradores para sentirse mas segura. Eran por instinto.<p>

—Tenias razón, Touya. Es una arpía—Decía Yukito tomando una cerveza.

—¿Y este es el "por las buenas" de la familia? No quiero saber que sería por las malas. Que la familia nunca la utiliza.—Dijo Yue fumando un puro y haciendo que Touya riera jovial.

—Pero si hace falta lo usaremos, no debemos olvidarnos que la que esta perdiendo en estos enredos es Sakura—Dijo Touya Serio—Vamos a ver a Li.

Touya, Yukito y Yue se pusieron las máscaras. Fueron por un largo pasillo con paso firme, vestían ropas desgastadas y descoloridas, preparados para que no sospecharan nada, entraron a una de las habitaciones y allí lo encontraron atado a una silla, amordazado y sin posibilidad de liberarse.

—¿Quién esta allí? ¿Y Meiling? ¿Dónde esta?

—Tenemos exigencia para ti—dijo la distorsionada voz de Touya—Supimos que te casas con una Kinomoto. Una verdadero belleza, ¿No lo crees? Igual que su madre.

—Si ¿Y qué?

—¿TE PARECE POCO? Tienes una amante y una prometida. Elije entre Meiling Wang y Kinomoto Sakura.

—No puedo elegir...

—Pedimos un rescate por ti y por tú amante. Así que también lo sabrán los Kinomoto. ¿Crees que pagaran algo por ella?

—¡Malditos! ¿Dónde esta ella?—Yukito se acerco a él quitando-le las venda que cubrían sus ojos, ante Syaoran estaban tres hombres enormes y una pantalla que se encendió. Vio a Meiling, a través de esa pantalla, atada de pies y manos a una cama, con un vestido rojo que mostrando sus muslos y ella amordazada, tapándole los ojos, sin poder moverse.

—Ahora Li, ¿Qué harás? ¿Perder una fortuna o perder a una mujerzuela como Meiling? Con Kinomoto lo tendrías todos, dinero, poder, todo y mas de lo que acostumbras pero con Meiling y sin dinero, ella no tardara en marcharse y encontrar quien la mantenga y estoy seguro que en sus planes no estarías Tú.

Impotencia, dolor era todo lo que sentía Syaoran Li. Por su culpa, Meiling, la mujer que tanto amaba estaba en peligro en manos de unos desconocidos, dispuestos a todos por ambición, al igual que él que sólo estaba con Sakura por dinero y para mantener a Meiling a su lado.

—Yo... Yo...

Uno de los hombres se acerco furioso, el único que había hablado, él líder del grupo y el menos calmado con el que había tardado. Se acercó con pasos rápidos y lo golpeo en el estómago, en su cara y en reiteradas ocasiones, hasta que los otros dos hombres lo sacaron a rastra del improvisado cuarto. Syaoran lo agradeció enormemente... Aunque siguió preocupado, la oscuridad lo envolvió llevándolo a un profundo sueño.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>NOTAS.<span> **omg... Sakura es hija de Touya y aun no sabemos quién es la madre pero apareció su abuelo, quien se oculta en las sombras, culpando a Touya de la muerte de su hija, pero aun no sabemos muchos... y Syaoran amando a Meiling esta a punto de perder-lo todo. __Gracias por Leer y por sus reviews. Espero que les agrade este pequeño ._

_**Este es uno de mis fics de SCC.: **__**Tears of blood:**_ Sakura llega a casa de la familia Li como hija ilegitima de Hien Li, pero nada es lo que parece y todos están en contra de ella hasta Shaoran. ¿Qué esconde Sakura? ¿Qué secretos guarda? ¿Por qué esta con los Li? ¿Qué motivos tubo Yue para traicionarla con Meiling? ¿Qué tan malo es Yukito? El origen de todos los males de Sakura serán relatados en esta historia.


	11. Chapter 11

.SCC no me pertenece. La trama me pertenece. Se prohíbe el uso de este material de forma parcial y/o total.

* * *

><p><em>~Esa promesa que debía durar para siempre tal vez desaparezca en el espacio azul viejo entre las nubes~<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>«La dueña de tú vida»<em>**

* * *

><p>Se sentía cansado, nunca había tomado unas verdaderas vacaciones, debía pensar seriamente en ello. Quería asegurarse de todo, sabía que su hija, hace tiempo no pensaba en ella de es forma, no desde que la pequeña tenía cinco años y su vida estuvo en peligro. Por protegerla renunció a ella y esperaba que aquella maravillosa niña lo pudiera perdonar, algún día... Sabía que Sakura sólo estaba encaprichada por Li Syaoran como lo estuvo alguna vez con Tsukishiro Yue, pero en su hija el encapricha-miento era como el amor, imprevisible y con tantos altibajos que recordaba las locuras que hizo en el pasado por Yue y lo que sufrió cuando este se caso por el matrimonio que la familia había acordado entre él y Kaho Mizuki.<p>

Sabía que su hija amaría siempre a Yue pero que aquello no tenía ningún futuro posible y de haberlo tenido él habría sido el primero en aceptarlo. Para el tampoco eran secretos los sentimientos que tenía Yue hacía su hija y es por eso que este lo ayudaba con sus planes para el bien de Sakura, aunque también la locura que hizo su hija que ayudaron al matrimonio de Yue y Kaho.

Y ahora estaba con Meiling para seguir con sus oscuros planes y ya había avanzado bastante...

Touya la observo dormir, no sentía nada por esa mujer, sólo la usaría y sabía muy bien que sus acciones no se volverían en su contra, no terminaría estúpidamente enamorado de aquella mujer, lo sabía muy bien, su corazón le pertenecía a una sola mujer y esa mujer maravillosa hace bastante tiempo había dejado el mundo de los vivos y nunca había vuelto a caer nuevamente por una.

Suspiro al recordar a su único amor. Lo sabía, los Kinomoto solo amaban una vez. Y en su hija creía que sería así, hasta que en algún día del pasado cuando ella huyo de su control conoció por desgracia a Li Syaoran y se encapricho con él y sus padres no sabían decirle "NO", todo lo que la niña pedía lo tenía y él tenía culpa en ello también, al ser su única hija y por ende la única nieta de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto tenía todo lo que una princesa pudiera pedir y más. Sakura siempre tuvo un buen corazón, amor para regalar, le encantaban los niños en especial Yuuki la pequeña hija de Yue.

No sabía que mas hacer, tenía a su merced a Meiling Wang y el pasado de esta en sus manos. Todo por su hija, lo único que le permitía seguir viviendo, si la hubiese perdido hace tiempo él se habría muerto y por eso haría todo por ella, pasando por encima del mundo si es que era necesario.

* * *

><p>—<strong>¿Meiling? ¡Meiling!<strong>—Escuchó na voz que la llamaba. Comenzó a moverse queriendo despertar y se encontró atada a una cama, allí termino de despertar y darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba—**Meiling...**

—**¡Touya!**—Dijo terriblemente angustiada.

—**¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hicieron nada? Recién desperté. Me tenías muy preocupado, aquellos hombres parecen muy peligrosos.**

—**Tú... Tú, ¿Crees que me hayan violado?**

—**No lo sé...**—Touya sonrió por dentro, aquella mujer era bastante estúpida si pensaba que se aprovecharían de ella.—**Pero deberíamos escapar.**

—**Touya, después de esto comprenderé si no quieres saber nada de mi; yo tengo la culpa...**—Escucho que la puerta se habría y dos hombres entraron.

—**Tsukishiro, tú familia pagó el rescate, es hora de que te vallas...**

—**¿Y Meiling? Yo puedo pagar para que ella salga libre...**

—**NO**—fue un no rotundo.—**Ella es "especial" y alguien querrá saber de ella, ahora vayámonos.**

Los dos hombres se acercaron a Touya y le taparon los ojos, este lucho con todas sus fuerzas, Meiling lloraba y solo pudo ver como se llevaban al hombre que pudo sacarla de la pobreza. Ya no era Syaoran, él ya no tenía dinero y dependía de los Kinomoto hasta para respirar... Pero Touya si, y ahora quizás no lo vería jamás.

—**Esa mujer si que es dramática.**—Decía Yukito para reír con el resto de los presentes.

* * *

><p>Syaoran despertó en el hospital. Su padre y madre estaban a su lado.<p>

—**Hijo... ¿Estas bien?**—pregunto Ieran.

—**¿Meiling? ¿Dónde esta Meiling?**

—**No lo sabemos hijo. Desapareció.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?**

—**Dos días.**—Le dijo Hien.—**Sakura recién fue a buscar café.**

—**¿Ella está aquí?**

—**Sí, estaba muy preocupada. Su hermano también vino , sus padres, hasta los Tsukishiro.**

—**Debo levantarme. Meiling esta en peligro. Háblales a los Kinomoto y diles que el compromiso se cancela.**

—**No, nada de eso.**—Dijo Hien.—**Ya pagaron la mayoría de nuestras deudas y si te casas con ella la deuda será 100% pagada. Adamas si cancelamos todo, nuestro patrimonio será para los Kinomoto y no puedes hacernos esto, Li Syaoran. Quedaremos en la ruina. ¿Acaso quieres destruirnos?**

Touya entró y sonrió, tan natural.

—**Es bueno saber que te encuentras bien. Mi hermana estará mas tranquila**—Sakura entró y casi corre para abrazar a Syaoran pero un aura oscura y un tono de ultratumba la detuvieron.—**¡Compórtate, Sakura!**

—**¡Que malo eres, Touya!**

—**Así no actúa la familia**—Sakura empalideció con tan sólo escucharlo—Hago todo por ti, hermanita.

Sakura asintió, pero no sabía que su hermano era el responsable de la paliza que tenía Syaoran en esos momentos. Sakura hizo una reverencia mientras que su hermano se marchaba, una vez mas demostrándoles a todos lo "sumisa" que era y el matrimonio Li estaba encantado con ella, pero desconocían a la verdadera Kinomoto Sakura y futura señora Li. Una verdadera pena por ellos, desconocían en lo que se estaban metiendo por el dichoso compromiso y la amante a la que su hijo se negaba a dejar.

Pero Touya Kinomoto llevaría esto hasta las últimas consecuencias.

* * *

><p>Continuara.<p>

Hola queridas lectoras. Lamento la demora. Pero estoy concentrada en los parciales que se aproximan, los libros y mi trabajo... Sip, tengo trabajo... Increíble pero cierto... Gracias por sus reviews... Espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de todas... Saludos.


	12. Chapter 12

SCC no me pertenece. Se prohíbe la reproducción total y/o parcial de esta historia, creada sin fines de lucro, para mi diversión personal y desafió constante.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Hay que tener buena memoria después de haber mentido.~<em>**

**_~No hay mayor mentira que la verdad mal entendida.~_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>LA DUEÑA DE TÚ VIDA.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cuando Touya se fue perdió toda posibilidad de ser rica. Lloró por su mala suerte, al fin había encontrado a un hombre que le daría todo sin padres molestos, ya que los Tsukishiro eran huérfanos desde que Yue, el hijo mayor del matrimonio, cumplió la mayoría de edad, en cambio, Syaoran tenía padres que no la querían. Fue mala idea intentar meterse en la cama del gran Hien Li.<p>

Ieran mostró tal cólera que la corrió de la casa sin miramientos, gritándole lo zorra que era y que no quería volver a verla. Ciertamente odiaba a los padres de Syaoran, eran tan orgullosos de su linaje, de lo que representaba su pasado y alguien pobre nunca sería parte de su familia.

Syaoran cayo fácilmente ante ella, ya que la fortuna que pudo acumular en ese tiempo de sus amantes la mantenían y pudo hacer que creyera que era una gran mujer y con una carrera universitaria, cuando no tenía estudios.

Syaoran no estaba en el país cuando intentó conquistar a su padre. No tenía ni que decir de lo decepcionado que se sentía su padre en este momento, Wei desde ese día jamás volvió a dirigirla la palabra, renegó de ella, la desconoció como hija. Pera ella sabía muy bien que Wei le había dado el apellido por lastima... Y por eso lo odiaba.

Volvió a recordar a Touya, él la trataba como a una verdadera reina, sabía que podría sacarle todo lo que pudiera, hasta llevarlo al altar, pero ya era tarde.

—Miren esto ¿Una mujerzuela como tú llorando? Touya ya se fue, nos ofreció pagar tú rescate pero no vales su dinero, entonces pensamos en tu amante pero lamentablemente para ti, este no puede hacer nada sin el consentimiento de su futura familia. Como lo vez, nadie te quiere. Ni siquiera tu propia madre te quiso y sabemos sus motivos. El mayordomo de los Li te dio su apellido por piedad hacia tú madre...—Dijo la voz con tal odio que se estremeció con sólo escucharlo— Porque tú madre nunca podría amar al fruto de una violación.

Meiling tembló al saber que estos sujetos habían investigado sobre ella, sabía que su madre le deseo la muerte, que quiso matarla porque creía que un hijo de una violación no era bien recibido en este mundo, que debía morir por su origen. Aquella mujer intentó matarla y cuando creyó que lo había logrado se quitó la vida como la cobarde que era. Odiaba a aquella, no soportaba que le restregaran en su propia cara estos sucesos que tanto la habían mortificado durante toda su vida. A sus treinta años aun cargaba con aquello. Syaoran no lo sabía, él era cinco años menor que ella pero nunca le tuvo la suficiente confianza para confesar-le esto ya que sabía que este la dejaría como todos los hombres de su vida.

—¡Mentira! No seas tan estúpido.

—Te quedaste sin salida, Meiling.

—¿Por qué me hacen esto? Yo nunca le hice daño a nadie... Nunca...

—Te equivocas. Nuestras costumbres, creencias, no nos permiten que estés con un hombre comprometido y mas por su dinero.

—¿Qué quieren?

—Sólo que supliques por tu misera vida, que te alejes de Syaoran Li y que te mantengas callada. Nunca pasó esto, o te matamos.

—Lo prometo— dijo temblando ante tal amenaza.

Pero aquellos hombres no le creyeron, ni las palabras menos las lágrimas. La palabra de una mujer como Meiling no valía nada. Touya le acerco un pañuelo en la nariz de Meiling impregnado en cloroformo para así dejarla inconsciente.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?—Pregunto Yue con su voz normal.

—hora debemos seguir con el plan, la mantendré vigilada, necesitará consuelo y dudo que Li se acerque a esta zorra, estando él en reposo y con Sakura cuidándolo.

—Yo debo viajar a Europa— dijo Yukito.

—Yo debo ir a ver a "amada" esposa y a mi hija—Dijo Yue.

—Man-dale saludos a Kaho de mi parte y a la pequeña Yuuki. Espero que visiten a Sakura.—Dijo Touya. Yue asintió.

—Touya, ¿Por qué eres tan sobre-protector con Sakura?

—Algún día lo sabrás—Se limitó a responder Touya. No quería decirles nada a sus amigos. Sus demonios estaban bien estando guardados por tanto tiempo.

* * *

><p>Meiling se sentía incomoda, incapaz de abrir los ojos. Pensó en Touya, quería saber de él, pero no se atrevía a llamarlo.<p>

El timbre l hizo volver a la realidad, sus deseos se cumplieron, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el mismísimo Touya quier parecía preocupado, ella corrió a su brazos y se puso a llorar.

—¡Touya, fue terrible!

—Lo sé Mei. Lo sé. Mi familia tuvo que pagar 10 millones de dolares— Meiling se quedó sin habla, ¿Qué tan ricos eran los Tsukishiro? Él había vuelto por ella y se encargaría de que no se marchara, lo retendría a su lado hasta llegar a ser la señora Tsukishiro. Nadie la detendría.

Meiling se abrazó a Touya como si su vida dependiera de él, ya que aquel hombre demostró quererla y preocuparse por ella.

—Meiling, ¿Qué quisieron decir aquellos hombres sobre que el rescate lo pagaría tú amante?—Meiling se congeló. ¿Qué tanto sabía Touya de lo que tenía con Li?

—No lo sé. Hasta mi padre me dice que soy una mujerzuela colo por ser quien soy. Touya no les hagas caso. Yo hace mucho que no estoy con ninguna hombre, nadie ha llegado hasta ahora a mi corazón como sólo tú—. Meiling lo miro a los ojos y sonrío como queriéndolo seducir—. Touya, yo te amo.

—Yo... Yo... No se que decir Meiling—Hizo una pausa para parecer pensativo—. No hice nada para merecer que una mujer tan hermosa como lo eres tú. Nunca lo pensé...

—Shhhh...— Lo silencio Meiling para acercarse a su boca y darle un beso, su primer beso con Touya "Tsukishiro" y lo que sintió fue único. Después del beso, Touya la abrazó y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa siniestra, que de haberla visto Meiling se muere allí mismo... Con la mano que tenía libre se limpió la boca asqueado por aquel beso, al mismo tiempo satisfecho ya que sabía que si fuera por Meiling allí mismo se entregaría a él y ese momento se acercaba, se encargaría de que aquello sucediera pronto y así tener una arma contra Li y Meiling. El arma que los destruiría en mil pedazos y sin miramientos.

* * *

><p>En el hospital. Sakura &amp; Syaoran.<p>

—Debe cuidarse, así no se atrase su recuperación, pronto podrá salir—Sonrió Sakura—¿Puedo llamarlo por u nombre?

—Claro. SI me permites llamarte por tú nombre.

—Es bueno poder hablar contigo, Syaoran. Así al menos nos conocemos mejor. Lo de la boda es muy apresurado, pero, espero que mi familia no este exigiendo nada, es muy difícil tratar con ellos y mi boda contigo no fue del agrado de Touya y lo ve como un vil negocio. Me dijo que eres el marido que me compraron. No te voy a mentir, siempre quise casarme por amor pero no siempre es eso posible, no en mi mundo, pocos lo logran.—Sakura sonrió amargamente— Una vez lo intenté, quise unirme a un hombre por amor, pero en aquel tiempo era demasiado joven. Yo sólo era una niña y él ya era todo un hombre de mundo que debía tener familia. Creo que tú también quisieras casarte por amor y no con una esposa impuesta. Perdóname Syaoran. Perdón por ser la persona que te impusieron y porno ser la mujer que amas.

Syaoran sonrió, si la hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias, Sakura hubiera sido una gran amiga. Ella estaba siendo sincera pero ninguno sabía que Touya Kinomoto lo estaba escuchando y pensaba: "Al menos estas haciendo un buen trabajo, así quizás lo puedas ganar y ser feliz, tener la felicidad que siempre quise para ti, hija. Se que si te enteras de la relación de esos dos, eso podría destruirte una vez mas, pero no serás la única que saldrá lastimada. No puedo impedir que tomes decisiones y te equivoques pero si puedo darles a tus enemigos una cucharada de su propia medicina".

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

Hola. Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, seguir y poner entre sus favoritos a esta historia. De verdad, lo agradezco y espero sus comentario. Saludos.


	13. Chapter 13

SCC no me pertenece. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de este material. Trabajo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Hola, aquí dejo en capitulo siguiente de esta historia, quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que comentaron esta historia, también a los que la mantienen entre sus favoritos y alertas, muchas gracias a todos los lectores anónimos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~A veces hay que tomar decisiones que duelen al corazón pero tranquilizan el alma.~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>LA DUEÑA DE TÚ VIDA.<span>_**

* * *

><p>—Dime Sakura, ¿Quién es ese hombre al que tú amaste?<p>

Sakura ahogó un gemido mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, sabía que para que su matrimonio con Syaoran funcionara debía decirle de quien se trataba ya que las verdades que duelen al corazón tranquilizan el alma, tomó aire para decirle la verdad, su verdad a medias pero de antemano sabía que no podía decirle todo lo que había hecho por aquel hombre que estaba tan cerca de ella pero a la vez tan lejano y prohibido.

—Él es uno de los socios y amigo de mi hermano.

—¿Lo conozco?

—Si, es Tsukishiro Yue.

—¿El abogado de la firma Tsukishiro? Estuvo en mi empresa, con su hermano.

—El mismo. Lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razón.—Dijo Sakura un poco mas calmada—Como última voluntad, sus padres le pidieron que se casara con la mujer que ellos habían escogido para él. No te voy a mentir, Touya quiso interceder para que Yue se casara conmigo pero cuando alguien da su palabra no hay nada humano que podríamos hacer. La palabra es mas importante que el mismísimo dinero. Sin palabras no somos nada. —Ella sonrió, peno su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.—Hice locuras por Yue, créeme, no me arrepiento. Kaho su mujer no podía tener hijos pero ahora tienen a Yuuki. Después de muchos sacrificios. Kaho alquilo un vientre, porque en su condición un embarazo es fatal.

—¿Y la mujer quién presto su vientre los nueve meses de la gestación de la niña?

—Se encariño con la niña y quiso quedarse con ella... Lo deseo con todo corazón, al momento de entregar a la niña no acepto el dinero. Como entenderás, es un tema delicado. Pocos sabemos esto, no quiero mentirte, pero prometí no decir nada. Yue es feliz con su niña adorada, Kaho mantuvo su matrimonio aunque sigue con la idea de tener un niño ella misma.

—¿cómo es que sabes tanto? Es decir, tú querías a Yue, Kaho se casó con él...

—Eso es porque hace tiempo era muy cercana a ella, después del nacimiento de Yuuki, Kaho quiso cambiarse de país y entonces muy pocas veces la pude ver...

—¿Qué edad tiene, Yuuki?

—Cumplirá pronto los tres años. Espero de verdad, que Kaho sepa aprovechar esta oportunidad que leda la vida.

Sakura no se contuvo mas, lloro, hizo todo lo posible por resistir, aguantar aquella pena, lo había prometido... No podía llorar ahora pero unos brazos la atrajeron hacia sí, infundiéndole valor, conteniendo-le para que no se rompiera en mil pedazos; por vez primera, sintió el calor reconfortante de Li Syaoran y este mismo no sabía qué estaba pasando-le por su cabeza para hacer tal cosa, la vio llorar en sus brazos, en silencio, brindándole su calor, era lo menos que podía hacer después de que por su culpa ella recordara todo aquello.

Sakura ya no lloraba, estaba en silencio, reclamándose a si misma por ese momento de debilidad, proponiéndose que no volvería a suceder, no volvería a llorar, no por un hombre.

—No, esto esta mal.—Syaoran la soltó inmediatamente, pensando que lo que estaba mal era su conducta, pero pronto serian esposos, aún así era desconcertante que el actuara así.— Me prometí no volver a llorar por un hombre.

—Algunas veces es bueno llorar.—Dijo Syaoran.

—Si, pero no por un hombre. La última vez me lo prometí a mi misma.

—¿Por qué?

—La última vez que lloré fue por mi padre. Desde entonces, ni Yue logró que yo derramara ni una lágrima y espero no volver a hacerlo.—Sakura sonrió pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.—De verdad, espero que él sea feliz y que resuelvan sus problemas. Kaho lo perdería todo, en caso de divorcio. Yue esta protegido, él hizo lo mismo que Touya hizo contigo. Su condición para cumplir su palabra. Kaho hizo un escándalo.

Syaoran pensó y meditó en las palabras de Sakura, ella parecía seguir amando a Yue y por un pequeño momento esa idea no le agrado.

* * *

><p>Continuara.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 El pasado de Touya Parte I

SCC no me pertenece. La trama es de mi propiedad por lo tanto queda prohibido el uso parcial y/o total de este material.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~El recuerdo es el único paraíso del cual no podemos ser expulsado~<em>**

**_ ~El recuerdo es el perfume del alma~ _**

**_~A menudo el sepulcro encierra sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd~ _**

**_~Si los recuerdos son la forma de amar, te estoy amando~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~LA DUEÑA DE TU VIDA~<span>_**

* * *

><p>Hace tiempo que no pensaba en ella, hace mucho tiempo que la mujer que amó, la única, ya no estaba en este mundo; aun recordaba haberla conocido el prime día de clases de la escuela primaria, con sólo seis años, siempre juntos. Grandes amigos y con planes para el futuro.<p>

Ella era la mas hermosa aparición que un niño como Kinomoto Touya, que la miraba ceñudo por hacer que cosas extrañas sucedieran en su interior. Recordaba las veces, y fueron incontables, que se había peleado con sus distintos compañeros y amigos sólo por una chica, pero hasta el sabía que ella no era una chica del montón, ella era única.

Los primeros años fueron muy amigos, hacían las taras juntos, jugaban, la niña acompañaba a Touya y al matrimonio Kinomoto en sus vacaciones ya que su viudo padre era un hombre muy ocupado que se mantenía enfrascado en sus negocios y que con el tiempo, jamas tenía la oportunidad de criar a una jovencita y darle todo lo que una pequeña necesitaba.

Los celos infantiles se hicieron cada vez más evidentes, hasta que un día un niño la invitó a salir para tomar algo y fue allí cuando como un energúmeno, echando humo por las orejas la tomó por el brazo arrastrándola lejos del otro chico, que sólo podía mirar lo que sucedía en sus narices sin poder hacer nada.

En un lugar apartado, Touya le mandaba rayos con los ojos, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado y la jovencita en frente de él sonreía nerviosa.

-¿Por qué te tiene que invitar a salir ese tarado?-Estaba enfadado. El tono de voz que utilizo fue tan bajo que apenas se lo escucho.

-Touya, yo... Yo...

-¡Contesta!-Gritó Touya.

-Kinomoto a mi no me tienes porque gritarme. No soy tu empleada ni la de nadie. No tienes derecho-. Le dijo de forma acusadora, señalándolo con el dedo indice que tocaba su pecho-. Si no quieres que dejemos de ser amigos, deja de actuar como el hombre de las cavernas. No te debo nada, sólo eres mi amigo..

-No... No soy sólo tu amigo, no me metas en la misma bolsa que a aquel... Tu me gustas...- Se quedó callado al ver lo confundida que estaba la joven y al darse cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras-. ¡Por favor! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Qué? Touya...

-Lo que escuchaste... Tú eres mía. No voy a permitir que nadie me robe lo que es mio.

-No soy tuya, Kinomoto. No soy un objeto que puedas usar y luego tirar cuando lo desees... ¿Por qué esperas a que yo haya aceptado una invitación de un chico para decirme esto? La próxima vez que quieras confesar tus sentimientos a alguien, hazlos antes de que alguien más se te adelante-. Le dijo con una terrible calma que ocultaba una terrible furia. Se fue y lo dijo con la palabra en la boca, meses pasaron para que ella le volviera a dirigir la palabra, pero Touya tenía miedo de que ella lo rechazara nuevamente.

Touya lo sabía y lo escuchaba siempre de su padre; "SI QUIERES OTROS RESULTADOS, NO HAGAS SIEMPRE LO MISMO" era como la ley de la vida que todo ser humano debía seguir y para que aquella joven le diera el si.

Su amistad estaba tomando el mismo rumbo que antes, con trece años ambos, y quería decirle lo que sentía pero esta vez deseaba hacerlo bien.

-Terrada Rika, te amo y quiero que seas mi novia, te suplico que aceptes, ¿Rika quieres concederme el honor de ser mi novia?-Touya estaba aterrado... ¿Y si le decía que no?

-Si..- Una solo palabra significo la gloria misma..Touya sonrió y por vez primera en su vida se acerco y juntaron sus labios en un casto beso.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola chicas... Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, alertas y por estar a la espera... Rika es la mujer que Touya tanto amó...¿será la madre de Sakura? ¿Se parecen, no? Gracias por estar... Saludos.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15 EL PASADO DE TOUYA Parte II

_SCC no me pertenece. La trama es de mi propiedad por lo tanto queda prohibido el uso parcial y/o total de este material._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Para salvar el imperio financiero de su familia, Syaoran Li debe casarse con una mujer a la cual no ama, pero lo perderá todo al traicionarla. Teniendo en cuenta que tres es un mal número para aquel que ama...<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~El recuerdo es el único paraíso del cual no podemos ser expulsado~<strong>_

_**~El recuerdo es el perfume del alma~ **_

_**~A menudo el sepulcro encierra sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd~ **_

_**~Si los recuerdos son la forma de amar, te estoy amando~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~LA DUEÑA DE TU VIDA~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Touya II.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Un año de novios, la relación había avanzado mucho y los meses que estaban pasando juntos eran únicos. La primera novia, la primera cita, la primeras discusiones estúpidas, las primeras veces juntos en un modo mas intima; hacer el amor por primera vez fue una de las experiencias mas maravillosa que ambos compartirían y recordarían por el resto de sus vida y algo que daría sus frutos, los frutos del amor.. <em>

_Era un día extraño, a finales de julio cuando Rika se sintió mareada y con extraños síntomas, se sentía enferma, pero nadie lo notó, sólo Touya que la conocía bien..._

— _Touya...—Él notó que Rika estaba extraña y se preocupo, ella no solía ser así._

— _¿Qué sucede, amor?—Estaba muy preocupado._

—_Touya, yo quería decirte que..._

—_Amor, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras...—Rika tomo aire dispuesta a decirle la gran noticia._

—_Estoyembarazadaseremospadres._

—_¿Qué? —Touya no entendía lo que la joven le quería decir._

—_Vas a ser padre, vamos a tener un bebe— Pasaron cinco minutos y nada, Touya seguía perdido, veinte minutos después y él no reaccionaba, Rika ya comenzaba a preocuparse, la reacción de Touya era alarmante. — Touya, ¿Te sientes bien?_

—_¿Voy a ser papá? ¿Hablas en serios? ¡Vamos a ser padres!—Touya la tomo en sus brazos y beso todo su rostro con adoración, la tomó en sus brazos y despacio se acercó hacía su oído y le susurró—Te amo, cariño._

—_Touya, debemos hablar con mi padre y con los tuyos... No creo que nos dejen seguir adelante, mi padre al menos no... —Touya ignoro lo último, él no lo permitiría, tendrían a su bebe._

—_Debemos casarnos... Nos casaremos, criaremos a nuestro hijo juntos, le daremos amor, comprensión y todo lo que un bebe pueda necesitar se los daremos. Ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos para hacerlo dormir... ¡Aún debemos casarnos! ¿Y si nos escapamos?—Touya pensaba y hablaba muy rápido, apenas se lo podía entender ._

—_¿Touya? Escúchame.—Rika lo miro a los ojos, ella era su cable a tierra ,la razón por la que no era impulsivo y pensaba bien las cosas antes de hacerlo, un golpe de hermosa realidad.—Debemos hacer las cosas bien. Se que esto es nuevo para ambos, nadie nace sabiendo como criar a un bebe, no podemos escapar, no hicimos nada malo, sólo nos amamos... Papá tendrá que aceptarlo, se que estará decepcionado de mi pero al final se sentirá feliz de saber que será abuelo al igual que tus padres. Nos casaremos y seremos una gran familia..._

_Rika estaba preocupada, su padre era muy estricto, todo lo que había dicho sonaba tan bonito pero estaba lejos de la realidad que vivirían._

* * *

><p><em>Yoshiyuki Terrada era un hombre de mundo, con un hija adolescente que apenas veía y no sabía nada de ella...<em>

_La idea de la joven estuvo lejos de ser o que esperaba. Escucharla y ser optimista era una cosa; llevarla a la práctica era muy distinto, el padre de la joven no sólo entro en cólera por tal noticia, le exigía que se deshaga del pequeño, al recibir negativas de ambos jóvenes, desconoció a su hija, su única hija, el único recuerdo de su amada esposa, Rika Sasaki._

_Le negó el cariño, la dejo sola. No quiso volver a saber de ella. La prefirió saberla muerta que embarazada sin saber nada de la vida, embarazada y manchando el apellido y reputación familiar._

_Nunca, jamás volvió a saber de su padre. No en vida y sin saberlo se acercaba a una muerte segura._

_Los padres de Touya fueron otra cosa, la aceptaron en su familia, le dieron amor, al fin Rika podía tener a alguien, lo mas parecido que tendría en vida; Nadeshiko Kinomoto, la madre que nunca imagino tener ya que su madre biológica fue tan cobarde como para quitarse la vida después de un mes del parto por una crisis, abandonó todo, un marido que la amaba, una hija que la necesitaba, sin saberlo la dejo sola en el mundo pero ahora la joven tenía mas de una razón para ser feliz._

_Un primero de abril, nació una pequeña hermosa de ojos verdes, cabello castaño, muy bonita a la cual dieron por nombre: Kinomoto Sakura._

_La joven madre se casó con su novio antes del nacimiento de la pequeña, ella siguió con sus estudios, mientras la niña crecía, eran una familia feliz._

_Dos años después, Touya tuvo una nueva sorpresa, seria padre nuevamente, padre por segunda vez, pero esta vez fue un niño al que dieron por nombre Yoshiyuki, llamándolo como su abuelo ausente ya que Touya ni Rika le guardaban rencor en ese momento._

_Esta vez, la hemorragia no pudo ser detenida y al día siguiente la joven madre murió... Dejando a un hombre destrozado, con dos pequeños en sus brazos; Sakura de tan sólo tres años de edad y un pequeño, que era la fotocopia de su padre, recién nacido._

_Touya meditó lo sucedido, logró su perdida y prometió a sus hijos ser fuerte y que siempre de algún modo los protegería con su vida si era necesario, se lo debía a ella, a Rika Terrada o mejor dicho a Rika Kinomoto, su joven, amada y difunta esposa._

_Rika era la hija única de un matrimonio por conveniencia, su madre se quitó la vida por una crisis pos-parto que pudo más que el amor que pudo sentir por su familia, Rika Sasaki se casó odiando a su marido pero al pasar el tiempo lo llegó a querer y a amar incondicionalmente... Yoshiyuki Terrada no fue al funeral de su hija, ni en la tumba le dio su perdón, se lo negó, la muerte no pudo ablandar su corazón de hielo..._

* * *

><p><em>Touya Kinomoto se encontraba en el cementerio, ante dos tumbas... Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido aún extrañaba a la mujer de su vida y a su pequeño hijo...<em>

—_Pequeño, mi niño... Dame fuerzas para cuidar a tú hermana, pídele a mamá que nos ayude, mi dos ángeles en el cielo, denme fueras para seguir adelante...—Touya se permitió llorar abiertamente por todo aquello, no sabía como contenerse..._

_Rika o su tumba estaba fría, no sentía la calidez que alguna vez sintió cuando ella estaba con vida, le hacía falta su calor, su olor, sus sueños, contemplarla mientras dormía y que lo primero que los ojos de su esposa veían eran los suyos... La amaba tanto, a pesar del tiempo, aun la amaba..._

—_Rika, mi amor, perdóname. Dame un poco de tu fuerza para seguir a nuestra hija, se que no puedo hacer que ella no se equivoque pero quiero intentar protegerla de los grandes dolores que las personas afrentemos en vida... Rika... Te amo,cariño... _

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Hola, de nuevo yo... ¿Qué les pareció estos dos especiales de Touya? Habrá un tercero pero mas adelante, ¿Alguien se sintió con ganas de llorar? Espero que no, aun nos falta mucho...<em>

_Gracias por sus comentarios, de corazón..._

_**Lunabsc:** Gracias por leer y si, era una de las candidatas... saludos. __**Eliih Him:** Perla, gracias por todo, soportando mis locuras siempre y es Rika y no te estoy jodiendo, XD... Es la amada de Touya y madre de Sakura y su hermano... saludos... __**anaiza18:** Gracias por leer, este capitulo da información pero aun hay cosas que desconocen como ¿Qué le pasó al hermano de Sakura? Espero poder seguir con esta historia...Saludos __**roxelanali**: Siiiiiiiii, es la madre de Sakura... Gracias por tu reviews, Saludos..._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews..._

_POSIBLES ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA, LO REVISARÉ PRONTO A SÍ LOS CORRIJO..._

_Saludos._

_Atte. Tsuruga Lia1412_


	16. Chapter 16

Hola. Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo pero antes que nada. Debo contestar sus reviews.

_**Guest:**_ gracias por seguir esta historia, saludos. _**Lunabsc:**_ Principalmente, el niño... pasaron cosas en pasado por las cuales Touya renunció a su hija para protegerla , en el proceso de esos terribles sucesos, Touya perdió a su hijo de una forma cruel, ya lo veras mas a delante. En cuanto a Nakuru, aun falta un poco para que aparezca, pero ella también sufrirá con lo suyo pero esperemos de cierta arpía no se la agarre con ella... jaja... Gracias por leer, saludos. _**CarGian:**_ Gracias por leer, y lo del bebe pronto se aclarara... Saludos. _**Eliih Him:**_ El asesinato fue una opción pero lo descarte para lo que vendrá luego y no fue ningún enemigo de Touya pero tienes razón, siempre termino desechando tus hipótesis... Jajaja, espero te guste las locuras que tiene este capitulo. _**roxelanali:**_ gracias por leer, es triste el pasado trágico de Touya y Sakura ya que es el pasado de ambos, pronto sabrás lo que le ocurrió al bebe. _**anaiza18:**_ Gracias por leer, espero no haberte hecho llorar mucho. Tienes razón, fue un duro golpe que pronto veremos sus consecuencias... Como por una mentira te pueden tener en sus manos... XD

UN CORDIAL SALUDO A TOD S MIS LECTORES, A LOS QUE DEJAR REVIEWS, SIGUEN ETAS HISTORIA Y A LOS QUE PREFIEREN VIVIR EN EL ANONIMATO. GRACIAS POR TODOS.

Perdonen mis de ortografía, aquí dejo el siguiente capitulo...

* * *

><p>SCC y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial yo total de esta historia.

* * *

><p>Para salvar el imperio financiero de su familia, Li Syoaran debe casarse con una mujer a la cual no ama, pero lo perderá todo al traicionarla. Teniendo en cuenta que tres es un mal número para aquel que ama.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~*A veces hay que tomar decisiones que duelen al corazón pero que tranquilizan el alma*~<em>**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>LA DUEÑA DE TU VIDA.<strong>_

Su boda con Sakura estaba muy cerca,solo lo separaban horas para estar formalmente asado con ella y eso lo asustaba ¿Cómo sería la convivencia entre ellos? Necesitaba un trago y más con lo que Sakura le había confesado cuando estaba en el hospital...

Casi le dio un ataque de esos fatales, por poco se muere del asombro e incredulidad al saber semejante cosas...

**_"—Sakura, se que es algo que no me incumbe pero quisiera saberlo. ¿Qué locuras hiciste por Yue?_**

**_Ella lo observo durante un momento, temerosa y con un nudo en la garganta, no sabia si sería capaz de decirle hasta donde había llegado con el hombre que había amado, pero ya no sabía que era lo mejor, pero mentirle no era una opción, sólo podría evadir la pregunta pero no..._**

**_—Yo, tuve relaciones intimas con él. Me acosté muchas veces mas de las que quisiera reconocer con Yue pero eso sucedió antes de saber que se casaría con Kaho. Sólo era una adolescente que quería estar con el chico malo que le gustaba—. Reconoció ella"._**

Y eso fue lo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, ella aun amaba a ese sujeto, se detuvo un momento, no podría llegar a casa de Meiling con esa cara. Decidió tomar un trago, y vio a un chico, demasiado joven para frecuentar un bar, maldiciendo a todo mentalmente, lo sabia por el estado del joven... Se acercó a él, quizás escuchar a alguien mas le vendría bien...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba furioso, tomando un trago en un bar; por más que lo intentara, jamás podría ganarse el amor de su padre, jamás podría reemplazar el lugar de su hija muerta.

Trataba desesperada-mente de ser un buen joven, amable y con historias asombrosas que contar, pero su sangre estaba envenenada con lo ocurrido con él, antes de su misma existencia.

Su perfecta hermana desafío a su padre, tuvo más pantalones y valor que él, él era un hombre su hermana sólo fue una simple mujer.

Se sentía estúpido, nunca fue lo que esperaban de él, quizás su padre esperaba más de lo que él podría dar. Si solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su hermana... Pero no...

—¿No eres demasiado joven para tomar?—Escuchó hablar a un hombre a su lado.

—Un año más, un año menos. No es la gran cosa—Hizo un gesto de aburrimiento—.¿No eres demasiado estirado para decirme que hacer? O para frecuentar estos lugares...

—Li Syaoran—Se presentó en hombre con una sonrisa—¿Qué edad tienes?

—17 Años... Y no me mires así, que no solo los grandes hombres de negocios poseen problemas, los jóvenes como yo también poseemos nuestras miserias.

—¿Cómo es tu nombre?

—Takashi...—Takashi se puso a pensar, era mejor, como siempre utilizar el apellido de su difunta madre—.Takashi Yamazaki, ¿Y vienes a tomar por de faldas?

—No—.Syaoran sonrió—. Me caso mañana.

—Y vienes por tu despedida de soltero. Lamento decírtelo, pero creo que yo no soy tu tipo— se atrevió a bromear.

—Me caso con una mujer que no amo y es para salvar a mi familia de la ruina... Pero amo a otra que esta dispuesta a hacer todo por mi... Hasta ser mi amante—Takashi sonrió divertido—¿Quieres ir a mi boda?

—Claro, me encanta ver como se ponen la soga al cuello—Dijo irónico pero algo hizo clic en su cabeza y sonrió de modo siniestro—Aunque, Li... Hay un dato curioso ¿Sabías que tu amante podría tener otro amigo con derecho? No es para que te enfades, pero es la ley de la vida, ¿Por qué ella estaría sola y tu Con compañía?

—Meiling no es así...

—Eso dicen todos, hasta que pasa lo que debe suceder, es lo más normal del mundo. Y a la chica que va a ser tu esposa, ¿La engañaras? ¿Se lo merece?—Lo estaba desafiando...

—No, no se lo merece—.Dijo Syaoran con un gran suspiro—.Pero tiene un hermano que esta dispuesto a matarme si descubre algo, aunque reo que su golpe final seria dejarnos en la calle.

—Yo lo aria... Si me lo preguntas, destruiría a tu amante, le aria tocar el cielo para luego arrojarla al infierno... ¿Y quién es la victima?—Syaoran se sintió repentinamente mal... Si los Kinomoto lo supieran, Meiling sería en donde apuntaría la diana, dispuesta a matar...

—Kinomoto Sakura—. El joven que tenía el vaso en la mano tomando un trago se atoro y empezó a toser, estaba repentinamente sorprendido y furioso... ¿Cómo se atrevía Li a intentar dañar a esa chica?

—¿Quieres traicionar a Sakura?—pregunto entre furioso y confundido—. Ella no llora por un hombre y estaría encantada de ser libre, claro, si Kaho no existiera... Pero no es nada que no se pueda.

—¿La conoces?—Takashi sonrió.

—Es una parte de mi familia, ya olvidada por mi padre...

—¿Qué es la familia?

—En el siglo XIX, los ancestros de los Kinomoto se hacían llamar así, pero al pasar el tiempo y al llegar a la actualidad empezaron a integrar a otras familias, de por si, los Kinomoto son una familia de honor, que cuenta con mucha influencia en este mundo— Sonrió de lado y se atrevió a agregar— y en el otro...

Syaoran sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, imaginándose a Touya como un demonio vestido de rojo y haciéndole todos los males conocidos por la sociedad...

—En pocas palabras Yakuzas... Mafia. ¿Sabías que mafia quiere decir "hombres de honor"? La mafia nació en Sicilia, Italia; en donde se autodenomino** "Cosa** **Nostra"**. Además deberían tener un código de honor, como en su caso, que la palabra es lo más importante que tenemos y que sin ella no somos nadas.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

—Porque mi padre forma parte de ellos de forma activa o al menos lo hacía, hasta que mi hermana murió—. Syaoran observo bien al joven—. En realidad era mi medio hermana, los Kinomoto fueron muy unidos a ella, en Nadeshiko encontró lo que siempre quiso y ya no voy a hablar, creo que el alcohol me hizo hablar más de lo que debería, mi padre me matara...

Takashi ya harto del entorno que lo rodeaba decidió dejar la plata para pagar lo que había consumido, con una generosa propina, se despidió de su nuevo "amigo", prometiendo-le asistir a la dichosa boda.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con su padre esperándolo con el ceño fruncido, lo miraba de forma reprobatoria.

—No estoy para tus estupideces, viejo—. Lo miró aun tambaleándose—. Aunque tengo algo que te encantara, Syaoran Li me invito su boda con Kinomoto Sakura. Y ya estaba planeando ver a su amante, Li tiene un amante...

Terada observo a su hijo con detenimiento y poco a poco una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Takashi, debes ir a dormir. Al fin parece que tu existencia servirá de algo—. Su hijo se tambaleaba sin poder estarse quieto.—Mañana tienes que ir a una boda.

El joven solo pudo ver desaparecer a su padre en su despacho y él se fue a dormir, como pudo llegó a su cuarto...

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Hola mis lectoras queridas... Bueno, no fui a mi casa de campo a pasear, decidí quedarme y actualizar este capitulo para ustedes... Así que estoy solita en casa... XD

* * *

><p>Antes que nada a responder los reviews...<p>

**_CarGien:_** Gracias por leer, Takashi es el tío de Sakura y si te dio cólera lo que hace Syaoran, como piensa de Meinling, espera a leer este capitulo y lo amaras aun más =(el sarcasmo del día...)=... Pero, mira lo que planean estos dos... Espero saber que opinas de esto, saludos. **_cerezo lee: _**gracias por leer y aquí dejo lo más pronto que pude mi actualización. Saludos.**_ roxelanali:_** Syaoran esta ciego, sordo y mudo ante una arpía y a sus pies... También disfrutare cuando Meiling le de una patada en el c... jajaja Gracias por todo... Saludos. **_Eliih Him: _**Entonces soy como el conocimiento científico, siempre podrás hacer una nueva hipótesis... y seee, me super divierto jajaja XD. Lo escribiste y tienes razón al menos por ahora, fue el mas largo que he escrito en mi vida... Naaaah... Gracias, Perla por tu comentario. **_anaiza18: _**Gracias por leer y si, ya están cada vez mas cerca... Matrimonio y tortura... Saludos.**_ Lunabsc:_** Gracias por tu comentario, Sakura tiene 21 años y Takashi tiene 17 años.. Terada tiene sus planes como todos en esta historia y Sakura no será una victima o ¿Si? Saludos...

* * *

><p>PD.: no me lo creo, que ninguna se dio cuenta de la confesión de Sakura para con Syaoran contando-le cierto secreto que había pasado con Yue...OMG... pensé que cierta persona se pondría histérica y me querría arrastrar, pero no... XD aquí lo cito...<p>

_**"—Sakura, se que es algo que no me incumbe pero quisiera saberlo. ¿Qué locuras hiciste por Yue?**_

_**Ella lo observo durante un momento, temerosa y con un nudo en la garganta, no sabía si sería capaz de decirle hasta donde había llegado con el hombre que había amado, pero ya no sabía que era lo mejor, pero mentirle no era una opción, sólo podría evadir la pregunta pero no...**_

_**—Yo, tuve relaciones intimas con él. Me acosté muchas veces mas de las que quisiera reconocer con Yue pero eso sucedió antes de saber que se casaría con Kaho. Sólo era una adolescente que quería estar con el chico malo que le gustaba—. Reconoció ella".**_

¿Qué piensan sobre esto?

* * *

><p>SCC y sus personajes no me pertenece. La trama es de mi auto-ría. Se prohíbe el uso parcial yo total de esta historia...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~LO QUE DESEAS ARDIENTEMENTE, LO DESEAS SANTAMENTE~<strong>_

_**~UN ROSTRO FALSO DEBE OCULTAR LOS SECRETOS DE UN CORAZÓN HIPÓCRITA~**_

_**Macbeth. William Shakespeare.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>La dueña de tu vida.<strong>_

Era el día de la boda, sería una boda civil ya que por algo de último momento habían decidido seguir con una antigua tradición de la familia; tendrían un año para ver si el matrimonio funcionaba y así dar el paso definitivo para unirse más allá de la ley de los hombres.

Syaoran estaba nervioso, se paseaba por los jardines de la mansión, había estado con Meiling la noche anterior y fue maravilloso, por lo menos para él.

—Syaoran—La voz de su amada fue como música en sus oídos.

—¿Meiling, qué haces aquí?— Estaba maravillado.

—Quería verte. Necesita verte, para decirte que te amo. Sigue a delante, amor. Hazlo por nosotros. Esto es sólo un pequeño sacrificio para nuestro futuro— Sonrió y lo beso con tanta pasión—. Cásate con Kinomoto y si tienes un hijo con ella, podrás divorciarte. Será rápido, amor.

—Lo sé, Mei. Pero no puedes estar aquí. Si mi madre te ve, la pasaras mal.—Dijo preocupado—. Te amo, Mei... Esto es por nosotros.

—Syaoran, debes dejarla embarazada este año—. Sonrió.

Meiling lo abrazó fuertemente, pero con lo que ninguno contó fue que tenían un espectador, el hombre se fingió toser detrás de ellos.

—Li... Ya sabía yo que no eras de fiar y esta—Se dirigió a Meiling de forma despectiva—Supe que quieres estar en la familia, muchacha—. Meiling se congeló ante aquellos ojos tan fríos.—No lo conseguirás, de eso me encargo yo.

—¿Qué insinúas, Tsukishiro?—Pregunto furioso Li.

— Kinomoto Sakura es un ser especial en todos los sentidos y una verdadera mujer, que sigue sus ideales y no engaña a nadie. Ella no derramaría ni una lágrima por ti y se beneficiaria con tu muerte, Li. Creo que informare de esto a Touya—. Sonrió al ver el terror de ambos, pero por motivos distintos—.Estará encantado. Así tendremos en nuestro poder a la Dinastía Li, un logro más para la familia.

—¿Qué pretendes, Tsukishiro?

—Nada. Sólo busco proteger a la mujer que amo. ¿No haces tú lo mismo?—Cuestionó—Sólo imagina esto, Ieran, Hien y tú en la calle, sin dinero.

Meiling ahogó un gemido de angustia y dolor con el sólo hecho de imaginarse a ella misma con un trabajo.

—No puedes hacerme esto...

—Claro que puedo. Ya te lo dije y con sólo marcar un número puedo quedarme con todo lo tuyo. Lo volvería hacer mil veces, deberías escuchar lo que solíamos hacer con los pretendientes de Sakura, ella si es un verdadero ángel.

Meiling no de despidió y salió de allí indignada, maldiciendo al tal Yue y sin ser notada por las miradas mortales que se dedicaban los hombres.

—Sakura me dijo que hizo locuras por ti. Te ama o te amaba. Pero tú te casaste con otra y ni aún así lloró— Yue sonrió.

—Sakura no llora por hombres. El día en que mi hija nació la vi muy feliz... Se que hizo locuras por mi y fue mutuo, estando a mi lado, aun sabiendo que quizás el futuro de nosotros no era el mismo. Me apoyo en todo, fue mas compañía y apoyo que mi propia esposa. Pude caer ante ella miles de veces pero cuando tuve la osadía de pedirle que fuera mi amante me dijo que no. Que ella se merecía tener una familia y eso era algo que yo ya no podría ofrecerle. Así que, Li... Espero que no la arruines. Deja a la mujerzuela, por tu propio bien y el de Sakura espero que lo hagas.

—¿Qué pasará si no lo hago?—Lo desafió Syaoran.

—He pensado en divorciarme; Sakura sería una gran madre para mi hija, más de lo que Kaho puede ser. Quizás se lo digas ahora y así ella será nuevamente mía—. Yue se fue dejando pensativo a Syaoran.

¿Sakura sería capaz de dejarlo plantado en el altar por alguien como Tsukishiro Yue? Si así fuera, ellos lo perderían todo, los Kinomoto retirarían lo invertido o se cobrarían la deuda adueñando-se de la empresa... Tenía que impedirlo, ella no podía dejarlo ahora. Sería la burla de todos, de su entorno, de los medios de comunicación, sería la mierda de la prensa rosa y eso no podía pasar-le a él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yue por su lado, observó a cierta castaña asomada desde el balcón, el viento acariciaba sus cabellos, meciéndolos con cierta elegancia, pero la chica estaba con la mirada perdida, era el día de su boda y ella no se encontraba allí.

Yue fue a su encuentro, era cociente del poder que tenían sus palabras en ella, trataría de animarla de un modo u otro, lograría que ella sonriera. Se acercó despacio, la joven no lo notó hasta que lo escucho hablar...

—Estas tan hermosa como siempre, Sakura—Dijo con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios—¿Sabes? Aun puedes escapar y lo deseas. Touya aun tiene la esperanza de que tu salgas corriendo de este lugar y dejes plantado al niño bonito que por cierto, no tiene nada de bonito...

—¿Sólo Touya?—Sakura lo miro y sonrió, omitiendo lo último—Yue sabes que yo nunca huyo de uno de mis caprichos como lo llaman ustedes... Y no me mires así, se que planean cosas en contra Li... Los tres lo hacen...

—Planeamos cosas realmente malas para él, sólo si te hace daño. Espero por su bien que empiece a pensar y valore lo que tiene contigo.— Sonrió distante.

—Esta con tu madre, sabes bien que esas dos son inseparables cuando se juntan pero Yuuki esta desesperada por ver al pequeño de Touya, que por cierto ¿Dónde esta ese pequeño Don Juan?

—El pequeño Touya esta con Touya, sabes que en estos tipos de eventos no se separan, además Nakuru los acompaña y ya sabemos que ella esta enamorada de los dos —Ambos rieron, todos sabían que Nakuru, la joven amiga de Sakura, estaba enamorada de Touya Kinomoto, aunque este era el único que no se daba cuenta de ese pequeño detalle y Nakuru hacia de niñera del pequeño Touya, desde que la familia Kinomoto decidió criar al pequeño que apareció una noche de tormenta en su puerta, luego Touya lo adopto legalmente.

—Touya está loco por su hijo...

—Y no es para menos... Aunque prefiere mantenerlo lejos de la prensa ya que hoy en día es la debilidad mas grande de mi hermano—Sakura sonrió.

—Veo que tu hermano no es el único que se ha enamorado del pequeño y al parecer es lo único que hoy puede hacerte sonreír—. Yue tomo las manos de Sakura y las beso dulcemente si apartar los ojos de la joven.

—Tú tienes un problema mayor, mejor ve con Yuuki y encárgate de que esa pequeña no consiga más enamorados de los que ya tiene, mira que ya hay una fila esperando que crezca...

—No, mi hija no tendrá novio hasta los cuarenta...

—Eres un hipócrita, ¿Lo sabías?

—No se de que me hablas...

—Hablo del chico que decía que se casaría conmigo aun siendo una bebe...

—Era pequeño e ingenuo... —Se hizo el ofendido...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Tsukishiro?—Pregunto furiosa.

—Es broma, lo sabes... —Suspiro y dirigió su mirada hasta el jardín de la mansión Li. —Ambos somos cocientes de que esto ya no puede ser, ya no. Tu seras feliz y quizás muy pronto tendrás un hijo...

—Pera nada nos devolverá el amor que perdimos, Yue... Nadie.

Yue sonrió triste y se atrevió a abrazarla, extrañaba su calor, compañía, sus días con ella... Extrañaba los días que había despertado con ella, descubriendo lo jodida-mente posesiva que era al dormir, lo pasional que solía ser, tan ella porque eso era poco a lo comparado de Como era realmente Sakura Kinomoto.

—Una amor se puede perder, Sakura... Pero nunca se olvida, no se puede olvidar cuando el amor es de verdad como el que compartimos alguna vez nosotros en el pasado.—Por primera vez en años, Sakura vio esa calidez que adoraba en los ojos de Yue, cuando este dejaba de lado esa cara de cabrón dueño del mundo con los ojos como el mismo hielo .—Espero que seas feliz, Sakura.

Yue beso sus manos, luego su frente y se quedo allí, deseando poder probar sus labios pero no se atrevió... Su simple visita a Sakura, que al principio fue para provocar un poco a Li se le había vuelto en su contra, terminando en revivir en él el recuerdo que alguna ve compartieron y la verdad era que él aun la deseaba y la amaba tanto que dolía, pasaba más allá de un simple dolor en su pecho, su corazón no lo soportaba más; sin decirle nada alió del lugar sin volver a mirarla y Sakura se quedo con el corazón en la boca.

Si no fuera el día de su boda, ella mima saldría corriendo del lugar, le había mentido a Syaoran, ella aun sentía cosas por Yue y era algo que como ser humano no había podido evitar, no estaba en sus manos.

Era consiente de que si Yue no se hubiese retirado, ella misma lo hubiese besado, sin importarle nada. Contuvo sus lágrimas, no podía llorar, ella no lo hacía nunca... Pondría de toda su parte para ser una buena esposa, ya que ella quería ser feliz.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Nuevos personajes y más confusión... ¿No les encanta en drama? Perdón por los posibles errores de ortografía... Si quieren contactar conmigo pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Vanesa Tsukiyomi...<p>

Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Saludos.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todas mis lectoras, muchas gracias por leer y comentar los capítulos de esta historia.

Gracias por comentar el capitulo anterior a: _**roxelanali, Natsumi Miu Royama Gogo, Anngel, yomii20, Eliih Him, Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26, anaiza18 y Lunabsc.**_

* * *

><p>SCC no me pertenece. La trama es mía por lo tanto queda prohibido el uso total yo parcial de esta historia. No al plagio, seamos originales creando nuestras propias tramas.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>La dueña de tú vida.<strong>_

* * *

><p>¿Es que nadie podía actuar normal el día de hoy?<p>

Se casaba mi única hija y no con un hombre bueno, sino que con un maldito bastado.

¿Es qué nadie me comprende? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Quiero impedirlo pero confesar-le la verdad a mi hija no es una opción.

¿Cómo le digo que renuncie a ella por ser un asesino? Cuando el cuerpo de esa maldita mujer jamás apareció.

Su hermano murió en manos de ese ser cruel, mi pequeño niño quedó irreconocible después de aquello y aun era un bebe de dos semanas de vida, eso me destruyo completamente.

Esa madrugada, cuando las autoridades llegaron, me arrestaron y Sakura fue a un orfanato de menores, justificando-se en que no era capaz de ser padre soltero aun con mis recursos financieros, no estaba capacitado par criar a una niña solo.

Mi condición legal sería otro impedimento para recuperar-la.

Un mes completo, Sakura se quedó allí, en ese frío hogar.

Mis padres decidieron adoptarla y entonces yo la perdí para siempre. Ya no era mi adorada bebita.

La vi crecer como un mero espectador, cuando sabía que era mi hija y el fruto del amor más grande que alguna vez pude sentir.

Ella me ve solamente como su hermano mayor y eso duele jodida-mente, traspasa el dolor físico que alguna vez pude sentir.

Sakura es lo único que me queda de Rika, es su vivo recuerdo, recuerdo que nunca olvidaría por toda mi existencia porque teniendo cerca a mi pequeña, la tenía a ella también.

Hace algún tiempo, a la puerta de la mansión Kinomoto, llegó un pequeño niño, al que no pude dejar ir, fue como el llamado de la sangre cuando no tenía nada que ver con ese pequeño. Entonces decidí adoptarlo, tendría al menos una oportunidad de ser padre.

Hoy era uno de los peores días de mi vida, Sakura se casaba con Li Syaoran, el ser que mas odiaba en este último tiempo de mi vida y que odiaría después de mi muerto. Lo peor es que soy consciente de que tiene un amante y se que no puedo decirle nada a Sakura, ella no me creería.

Hubo un tiempo después de que ella cumpliera los quince años, ella se alejó de mi y aun no entiendo lo sucedió. Desde entonces, ella comenzó a actuar extraño. De por si, juntarse con Tsukishiro Yue me pareció extraño, él era mayor que mi pequeña.

Yue estuvo siempre encerrado en si mismo, frío hasta lo podría calificar como calculador pero Sakura hacía milagros con él. Y él hacia locuras por ella, como el día en que Sakura llegó con el cabello rubio con mechones rosa con un estilo muy visual kei, de por si, su peinado era elaborado, vestía todo de negro, con pesado maquillaje y lo peor es que llegó con Yue vestido completamente de negro y una correa, la cual mi hija adoraba tiraba de ella, una escena hilarante si no eras el padre de una niña caprichosa o eso creí.

Ella se reveló aun más, no en lo que representaba su educación, siempre fue brillante en todo lo que se proponía, en ese sentido se parecía mucho a su madre.

Hasta sus quince años siempre quiso estudiar abogacía pero después cambió de opinión decidiendo seguir empresariales he hizo su carrera en tiempo récord.

Yue tuvo que casarse con Kaho Mizuki, una mujer que ninguno conocíamos, pero eso fue duro para Sakura, ella aun no cumplía la mayoría de edad cuando eso sucedió, eso llevó a que Sakura a los dieciocho años decidiera alquilar su vientre para que Kaho como Yue tengan a su bebe ya que Kaho no se quedaba embarazada bajo ningún tratamiento, lo hizo a escondidas.

Kaho Mizuki se hizo su amiga, increíble pero cierto... Fue uno de esos días en que me enteré de todo, me enteré de su embarazo, estaba esperando al hijo de Yue... Mis palabras no fueron bien pensadas, causando que ella se alejara de nosotros, ella se fue a vivir definitivamente con lo Tsukishiro.

El día del nacimiento de Yuuki fue difícil para ella, el labor del parto fue difícil y ella perdió el conocimiento y tuvieron que recurrir a una cesaría, la niña nació bien y Sakura se recuperó rápidamente pero Kaho la alejó de la niña sin miramientos, no se preocupó ni le agradeció a Sakura por todo lo que hizo para que no se arruinara el matrimonio de ella. Kaho finalmente se traslado a otro país, muy lejos del amor que le podría brindar Sakura a la niña.

Kaho es una mujer de por si ambiciosa, Yue fue el escalón que le hizo falta, nunca me ha agradado, me da mala espina, aunque sea consciente que nos une una vieja rama familiar.

Nakuru Akizuki es en parte la responsable de mi mal humor, entró a mi habitación del hotel , según sus palabras textuales "ayudarme a bañarme" y es solo una niña, una niña que podría ser mi hija, tiene la misma edad que Sakura por todos los cielo.

Meiling me estuvo llamando, no le conteste, no me apetecía escucharla, su sola presencia me pone de malas y se que trama algo y no soy del tipo de persona que cuando se produce un problema personal sea de actuar bien, me conozco y se que el único deseo recurrente con respeto a ella es matarla, con mis propias manos.

Cuando intento comparar a Meiling con otra mujer la encuentro vulgar, nunca podrá ser como una de las mujeres que amé, sólo tres mujeres tuvieron mi amor y ninguno fue igual; Nadeshiko, mi madre, la amo por ser el ser que me dio la vida; amé y siempre lo haré, la mujer de mis sueños, mi amada y difunta esposa; amo a Sakura, por ser mi hija y lo mucho que ella representa. Son tres amores distintos entre si pero amores verdaderos, el amor sentimental lo conocí solamente una vez, el querer hacer todo por ella. Meiling Wang no tiene lugar en mi vida mas que una victima más. El sufrimiento que Li le cause a Sakura, yo se lo cobrare a su amante.

El plan era simple, descargar mi odio a la amante de Li ya que Sakura jamás creería que lo que le estoy diciendo es verdad. Lograría que Meiling se arrastrara por mi, como todas las mujeres que en estos años han querido atraparme en sus redes, pero no lo lograban y lo mejor que han podido hacer fue meterse en mi cama, pero no me importaron en lo más mínimos sus emociones ni que entregaran su corazón...

Naraku era otra cosa, sabia que ella quería algo que yo jamás podría darle. Se merecía ser feliz. Sabía bien que era una parte fundamental en la vida de mi hijo, ella fue quien le puso mi nombre al niño con sus constantes "pequeño Touya", según ella se parecía a mi, solo que el niño a diferencia de mi, tenía los ojos azules. Ella es como su madre, la madre que el tanto añora. No la puedo ver de otro modo que no sea como a una niña, venía a casa a dormir, con Tomoyo y Sakura, las llevé al parque, a fiestas escolares, no se en que momento ni en que lugar ella pudo enamorarse de mi, lo sabía, pero siempre preferí aparentar desconocer todo aquello.

A ella le dolía esto pero yo no podía hacer nada. No era el hombre adecuado para nadie y eso era lo que ella no quería aceptar. Ella era una de esas pocas personas a las que agradecí por su existencia por ser como es.

Las sorpresas para que mi mal humor se incrementara no quedaron allí, al llegar a la mansión Li, me encontré con que Meiling estaba con Li, besándolo... Vi actuar a Yue y me contuve para no partir-le la cara a ese maldito. El día de la boda y ella quería estropear el momento de mi hija, me tuve que contener... Después de que esta se fuera, decidí esperar y supe que Yue estaba enfadado y que iría a ver a Sakura, solo para aplacar su furia.

Li lo siguió y disfrute ver su cara por lo cercanos que parecían Yue y Sakura, me acerque a él, lo mire y seguí mi camino, sabiendo que Li no tendría un buen día, más tarde visitaría a la zorra para tirármela, ese era el plan, ya era tiempo de que todo empezara... No solo Sakura saldría lastimada en esto, Meiling lloraría lágrimas de sangre y de eso me ocuparía yo...

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

SCC no me pertenece. La trama de esta historia es mía, queda prohibido el uso parcial y/o total de este material. NO al PLAGIO... Seamos originales.

_Para salvar el imperio financiero de su familia, Li Syaoran debe casarse con una mujer que no ama pero lo perderá todo al traicionarla. Teniendo en cuanta que tres es un mal número para aquel que ama._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>La dueña de tú vida.<span>_**

* * *

><p>Un día de fiesta, una boda en la que sólo había falsedad.<p>

El novio solo quería el dinero que una familia como los Kinomoto podrían ofrecerle para sacarlo de la ruina.

Ella amaba a otro, a alguien prohibido; la primera vez que lo vio pensó que sería ideal amar a un hombre como Li Syaoran pero no contó con que él no tendría sentimientos para con ella...

.

.

.

Takashi veía a la gente pasar, dos mil invitados o quizás más; a los lejos vio a Touya Kinomoto, él era alguien a quien secretamente admiraba, si le hubieran dado a elegir a elegir a su padre, al que lo habría elegido sin pestañear a Kinomoto.

Sólo tenía que ver con que amor, Touya cuidaba a Sakura para saber que ese hombre estaba dispuesto a todo por su hija; desgraciadamente él no tenía esa mismas suerte, le tocó una madre loca, un padre ausente y manipulador.

Touya Kinomoto se paseaban inquieto y molesto con la mujer prendida en sus brazos, en si la escena era graciosa y el niño que los acompañaba los miraba de un modo travieso o quizás sea que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Syaoran Li parecía enfadado, no le importo en ese momento, él había sido invitado por Sakura antes de conoceros... Pero siempre que lo pensaba, quería huir de allí, su padre quería que le informara de todo lo que pasaba en la boda, sabía bien que ese hombre tenía ya sus planes.

Vio que todos se estaban reuniendo, el juez ya estaba allí, esperando a que la gente tomara sus lugares. Takashi, discreto, se acercó a la multitud, quería ver en vivo la farsa de Li.

.

.

Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto estaban murmurando entre ellos, bajito así nadie los escuchara. La mujer sonrió estando de acuerdo con su marido y entonces apareció Touya.

—Padre, ¿Me llamaban?

—Hijo, todos queremos que seas tú quien entregue a Sakura en este día—Dijo Fujitaka sonriendo—Sakura esta de acuerdo.

—No se que decir...

—No hace falta que digas nada—Le dijo su madre—. Tendrás la oportunidad de decirle a ese muchacho que si lastima a nuestra pequeña, aunque sea una sola lágrima de tristeza, que no tendrá mundo para esconderse.

Touya sonrió, su madre por más cariñosa que fuera, no le agradaba Li Syaoran ya que le parecía demasiado falso. Se encargaría de que Li recibiera el mensaje.

El vestido de a pequeña Sakura era un vestido tipo princesa, tenía el pelo suelto, un maquillaje sutil y elegante, simplemente hermosa.

Sólo sería una boda civil, pero no era un día más, se casaba una de las herederas mas codiciaba del mundo de los negocios.

—¡Estas hermosa, mi princesa!—le dijo a su hija. Sakura se sonrojo.

— Tomoyo siempre hace hermosos vestidos— Touya sonrió.

—Pero, ella los hace únicamente porque sabe que quedaran perfectos en ti, nunca podría ser de otro modo.

—Ya esta todo listo—Les dijo una mujer.

Sakura tomó aire, sus pulmones lo agradecieron, exhaló el aire despacio, miró a Touya y este tenía en sus manos una caja de terciopelo.

—Esto es para ti. Un regalo de mi parte—abrió la caja para dejar ver un precioso collar de diamantes azules, con forma de lágrimas invertidas , una pieza exquisita de joyería.

—Es hermoso—Lo que Touya no le dijo fue que ese mismo collar fue de Rika, su madre un primero de abril, ese mismo día en que ella nació.

Sakura se sintió nostálgica, sabía muy bien que aquel precioso collar era muy importante para él, con una gran valor sentimental, a pesar de los millones que le pudo costar.

Touya a acompaño por el jardín, cuidando de ella, deseando que ella huyera de todo aquello, pero bien sabía que Sakura era su hija y con sólo ese detalle decía mucho de ella.

—No me dejes caer—Le pidió ella, temblaba—¿Siempre es así?

—¿Así como?

—Sabes que tienes que quedarte pero tus pies desean correr...

Touya rió bajito y comenzó a caminar por otro jardín lleno de flores naturales por un camino lleno de pétalos de rosas que daban paso a filas y filas de personas que se paraban de sus lugares, un sin fin de fotos y sonrisas, llegó a final del camino en donde la estaba esperando Syaoran.

Touya se acercó a Li muy sonriente y le golpeó el espalda con un gesto "amistoso" pero pasándose un poco en la fuerza empleada, lo que hizo reír a los presentes, reír bajitos y nerviosos.

—Li, espero que la cuides, es mi mayor tesoro y mi madre te manda un mensa-jito "Cuídala... Si le haces el mínimo daño no tendrás mundo para esconderte", espero que hagas todo lo posible para que no nos ofendas—Sin más, besó la frente de su princesa y se alejó de allí para ir a tomar su lugar.

Syaoran tomó a Sakura de la mano, aun un poco nervioso por su encuentro con Kinomoto y recién podía percibir la verdadera belleza de su futura esposa. Pudo percibir esa belleza que tenía ante sus ojos.

El juez empezó a hablar, hablo del compromiso al que se estaban por comprometer y los derechos y deberes de cada uno como una unión.

—¿Han venido ambos voluntariamente?—Preguntó el juez.

—Si—respondió Sakura.

—Si—respondió Syaoran.

—Entonces pueden firmar...

Sakura se acercó y firmo en donde le indicaron, Syaoran firmó, luego le tocó el turno a Tomoyo, Sakura la había elegido como su principal testigo; como testigo de Syaoran pasó un joven y en ese momento, Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un gemido de sorpresa de lo cual Syaoran se percató. Era nada más ni nada menos que el sumamente gentil y servicial, Eriol Hiragizawa.

Sakura miró a Syaoran quien en ese momento la estaba mirando, ella sólo pudo sonreír algo nerviosa. ¿Cómo le pediría a Eriol que callara lo que él sabía? Tendría que confiar en él, ya que Eriol había hecho un juramento para no decir nada de aquello, tendría que confiar en sus palabras que estaban mucho mas allá de su amistad con Syaoran.

—Ahora son oficialmente, ante la ley del hombre, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

"Puede besar a la novia, puede besar a la novia, puede besar a la novia, puede besar a la novia, Puede besar a la novia, puede besar a la novia, puede besar a la novia, puede besar a la novia, Puede besar a la novia, puede besar a la novia, puede besar a la novia, puede besar a la novia"... A Syaoran le pareció escuchar muchas veces así de las que quisiera esa dolorosa frase. Ella ya era su esposa, no así, su mujer. Pero algo le intrigo, ¿Acaso conocía de algo a Eriol?

Sakura pensativa aun con respecto a encontrarse nuevamente con Eriol no se dio cuenta de o cerca que estaba Syaoran, entonces sintió sus labios de Syaoran presionando los suyos, hasta que fue consciente de que los labios de él invadían los suyos, estaba besando a su propio marido por primera vez, pero no había amor y eso dolía.

.

.

.

Me sentí terrible al saber que estaba besando a otro y que el hombre al que tanto amaba estaba presenciando todo aquello, pero ni Syaoran, menos yo cerramos los ojos, no lo hicimos porque ninguno lo sentimos.

Era muy tarde para hacer algo, ahora tenía un marido , pero a mi nadie me espera a fuera. No estaba mi amor, él estaba muy lejos de mi, no sería el ser que despertaría todos los días a mi lado.

Cuando tuve a Yuuki, desee de todo corazón que fuera nuestra, pero bien sabía que esa pequeña era hija del hombre que amaba y de Kaho Mizuki, su esposa.

Deseo de todo corazón, pronto poder tener un pequeño, un hijo al que pudiera llamarlo mío... Quizás así conseguiría amar al que ahora era mi esposo.

Syaoran se percato de mi ad-versión momentánea hacía él, lo sintió y yo lo sabía, pero él sabía casi todo de mi, se lo dije principalmente para que el matrimonio funcionara, pero ya no me encontraba tan segura como antes... Se lo dije para que él cancelara lo nuestro, entonce, ¿Él se acercó a mi por algo más? Hasta podría asegurar de que tendría otra mujer pero no podría ser, él dijo que no había nadie, me dio su palabra que no había nadie en su vida. ¿Quizás estaba tratando de encontrarle algún defecto para justificar la falta de amor desde mi parte?

La celebración ya había empezado en el espacioso jardín de la mansión, bebidas, comida, música de fiesta, parecía un momento ameno, tranquilo y lleno de felicidad, pero no era así...

.

.

.

—Mami, mami... ¿Me puedes dar un dulce?—Preguntó Yuuki.

—¡Niña, quédate quieta! No estoy para tus tonterías, así que compórtate—La sacudió apretándole fuertemente los brazos.

La niña al verse liberada de as garras de su madre, corrió hasta donde se encontraba su padre hablando con unos socios pero este no la vio en los más mínimo. La niña de tres años recién cumplidos fue a buscar a la única persona que sin importar el lugar le daba la prioridad a ella.

—¿Qué sucede, cielo?—Preguntó Syaoran.

La niña la abrazó, Sakura frunció e ceño cuando se dio cuenta de las marcas que tenía la pequeña en sus brazos. La niña sollozo despacio mientras era consolada por la castaña entonces Syaoran se dio cuenta de la presencia de la niña.

—¿Quién es?—Preguntó, ya que no la conocía.

—Es Yuuki Tsukishiro—. Entonces la niña se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió al extraño—. Yuuki, cariño. Él es mi esposo, Syaoran.

Yuuki le sonrió con su calidad característica, castaña con los ojos de su padre, de gran corazón, no se parecía en nada a su madre, eso lo pudo ver Li Syaoran. La pequeña se abrazó a Sakura.

—Mi amor, ve a jugar con Touya. Yo iré a ver algo. Después podremos jugar un momento—la niña se fue en busca de su pequeño amigo mientras que Sakura le cedía a Syaoran que tenía algo que hacer—Ya regreso.

Sakura fue en busca de una empleada que estaba ese día solamente para cubrir el personal para que atendiera los invitados y después volverá trabajar para los Tsukishiro.

—Yukari, debemos hablar—La mujer siguió a Sakura un poco temerosa—Desde hoy trabajaras para mi.

—Pero señora... Yo ya tengo un trabajo y...

—Te pagaré. Sólo escucha.—Dijo claro y lo suficientemente fuerte para que la mujer pudiera escuchar—. Kaho... Tengo una duda con respecto a ella. ¿Acaso golpea a Yuuki?

—Yo no se nada, señora...

—Entonces lo averiguaras y me lo dirás. Te lo pagaré bien—La mujer acepto temerosa.—Yo no voy a permitir que Kaho dañe a la pequeña. Puedes irte.

La mujer se fue a seguir sirviendo a los invitados mientras Sakura volvió a su mesa...

—Llegas justo a tiempo para abrir el baile—Le dijo Syaoran.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, después de todo es mi boda—bromeó Sakura.

.

.

.

Syaoran me tendió la mano, fuimos hasta la pista de baile, al llegar al centro en donde quedamos frente a frente, su mano tomó la mía y se aferró a mi cintura, coloqué mi mano nerviosa en su hombro, mientras a nuestro alrededor sólo había silencio mientras todos nos miraban; los acordes de una dulce melodía se pudo escuchar, suave y romántica como el de un cuento de hada ideal.

Empezamos a movernos despacio, acorde la música, pero igual estaba distante, no estaba allí, su cuerpo si pero su mente y corazón lo dudaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy perfecto.—Me dijo, pero yo presentía que eran mentiras.

Más parejas se unían a nosotros, mi padre se acercó a bailar conmigo, Syaoran bailó con mi madre, después yo baile con Touya, Hien, Eriol, Yukito, Takashi y finamente me toco bailar con él, con Yue.

En ese momento en donde él me tomó en sus brazos todo fue ideal. La música nos rodeo, todo desapareció de nuestro alrededor,sólo quedamos nosotros dos, solamente nosotros. ¿Es qué acaso, nunca podría arrancar a este hombre de mi corazón?

—Te vez hermosa, no me canso de decírtelo—Dijo sincero, lo que más amaba de él.

—Es sólo el traje—Él sonrió.

—No, ese vestido es bello únicamente por la mujer que lo lleva, es por ti...

No supe que más decir, ¿Cómo le decía que me moría por probar sus labios? Y que ahora ambos eramos prohibidos, él con su esposa y yo con mi marido.

—¿Recuerdas ese libro que leíste alguna vez?

—¿Cual de todos?

—Ese libro, el que dice que un hombre baila del mismo modo en e que folla. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿First Position?

—¿Cómo olvidar-lo?—Sakura se sonrojo.

—Pues, te digo querida, tú marido es un terrible bailarín—Me reí.

—Yue, por favor...—Él me hizo girar.

—Por favor, Sakura. Ambos sabemos que un tronco se movería mejor que él—No supe que decirle, más que regalarle una de mis bobas sonrisas

—¿Yue, en serio?

—Hasta se lo que aras esta noche—Sakura se sonrojó.

— Y según tú, ¿Qué haré esta noche?

—Nada de lo esperado...—Su mirada me lo dijo todo, estaba celoso.

—¿Y qué es lo esperado?—Me hizo girar nuevamente...

—Lo esperado, te lo puedes imaginar...

—No, no me lo puedo imaginar...

—Entonces te lo diré... Esta noche él no te tocará, tú no lo permitirás, eres mucha mujer para él,ambos lo sabemos. Encontraras un modo, pero no harás nada. Aun no me acostumbro a esa idea... Soy egoísta, se que debo dejarte, pero no puedo...

—Yue, no digas eso, tú tienes una bella familia. Yo quiero tener una propia...

—Lo sé. Por eso haré un mayor esfuerzo para que seas feliz.

Besó mis manos al terminar la música y se fue... Desde entonces baile con socios de la familia, aunque las palabras de Yue estaban como fuego en mi mente, quemaban... Hasta que volví con Syaoran.

..

..

..

* * *

><p>Esto no podía estar pasándome a mi. Esos día en los que estuve secuestrada, corte las píldoras anticonceptivas y ahora posiblemente estaba embarazada.<p>

Pasé por una farmacia para compararme un test de embarazo, al llegar a casa me lo hice.

Cinco minutos de espera, una eternidad, lo que tanto temí se hizo realidad...

Estaba embarazada.

Embarazada del hijo de Li Syaoran, del hombre del que ya no quería nada porque ni dinero propio tenía.

En este momento mi mejor salida era Touya, que él crea que el bebe que espero es su hijo, pero antes debo casarme con él. Lo tendría que hacer pronto, sería fácil hacerlo, él estaba interesado en mi, tenía dinero y me aprovecharía de eso, como siempre lo hacia... Como que me llamo Meiling Wang.

Continuará.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por sus reviews... Saludos...<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Hola... Lamento la demora. Antes de poner el capitulo responderé a sus comentarios:

**_CarGian:_** Syaoran es un sonso, es un calificativo perfecto para él como lo dijiste en tú reviews; lo de Yue y Sakura es algo complicada su historia. Meiling tiene la idea de hacerle creer a Touya que el bebe es hijo suyo, veremos con que nos sale Touya. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. Saludos. _**Lunabsc:** _Creo que tienes ventaja, ya sabes de que va esta historia pero la duda de todos es si al final será un SxS. Yo aun tampoco lo sé. Gracias por leer y comentar mi ocurrencia. Saludos. _**Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:**_ Como ya sabrás, Sakura fue la mujer quién llevo a Yuuki en su vientre . El hijo que espera Meiling no es de Touya. ¿Sakura y Syaoran, juntos?... Aun no lo sé y creo que muchas lectoras también tendrán esta duda. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. Saludos. **_anaiza18: _**Touya se merecía al menos, una vez formar parte activa de la vida de su hija y que le hayan permitido entregarla en el altar fue algo inesperado pero un muy bonito gesto. Meiling y Kaho, ambas no tienen corazón. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. Saludos. _**FK Twain:**_ Las tramas de mis historias se caracterizan por ser todas tediosas al menos la mayoría. Que una historia sea una SxS NO quiere decir necesariamente que deba haber romance ya que como dice en el summary: "ÉL SE CASA CON UNA MUJER QUE NO AMA, PERDIÉNDOLO TODO AL TRAICIONARLA"... Esta como un SxS ya que ellos son los protagonistas principales. Recién se casan y creo que la descripción y categoría están bien. Gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. Saludos. **_Ellih Him:_**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. Lamento hacer que odies a Syaoran. XD y esa es una de las desventajas de tenerme como contacto en Facebook, tener mi número de móvil y de más... ¿Qué me fume? jajaja... Nada... Touya no es ningún boludo (cito tus palabras textuales) y no se dejara manipular con Meiling... Saludos.

Gracias a todas las personas que comentan, leen, agregan a sus alertas y favoritos a esta historia.

.

* * *

><p>Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lemon. Si no estas de acuerdo con este contenido, no lo leas.<p>

SCC no me pertenece. La trama es de mi propiedad. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de este contenido.

PARA SALVAR EL IMPERIO FINANCIERO DE SU FAMILIA, LI SYAORAN DEBE CASARSE CON UNA MUJER QUE NO AMA, PERDIÉNDOLO TODO AL TRAICIONARLA. TENIENDO EN CUENTA QUE TRES ES UN MAL NÚMERO PARA AQUEL QUE AMA.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**_La dueña de tú vida._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Dejé de bailar con Yue, lo vi desaparecer entre la gente con una copa en su mano; tuve que bailar con los socios de mi padre que por cierto son muchos, luego volvería a mi lugar al lado de Syaoran. Tenía una extraña expresión, estaba molesto, supuse que sería algo que pasó pero no supe que decirle o que hacer, pensaba en otras cosas, en las palabras de Yue.<p>

Esta noche no dejaría que Li Syaoran la tocara, esta noche me dedicaría a recordar, a encerrarme en este mi dolor, había hecho algo estúpido, me había casado al fin y al cabo había comprado a mi marido con un asqueroso dinero. ¿Qué podría haber salido de todo esto? Creo que esperaba que Li dijera que no quería casarse conmigo. Pero ya era tarde.

En fin, el sonido de unas copas me hicieron volver a la realidad, mi padre estaba parado ante todos dispuesto a hacer un brindis por mi boda, en frente de todos y con micrófono en mano.

—Señores, quiero hacer un brindis... Un brindis por mi pequeña niña, el milagro que nos dio la vida a la familia Kinomoto. En este momento no me puedo creer que ya es toda una mujer casada. También quiero hacer un brindis, por Li Syaoran . Esperando a que este a la altura de una mujer tan preciosa y valerosa como lo es Sakura Kinomoto. Salud, señores...

Todos los presentes brindaron... los brindis de amigos y familiares más cercanos no se hicieron esperar.

La verdad estaba deseando que este terminara pronto, estaba verdaderamente agotada. ya era muy tarde para pensar. Muy tarde para mi.

Todo paso a ser más una terrible carga, sólo recuerdo haber levantado mi copa una y otra vez, para sonreír e intentar probar la bebida de mi copa.

En la noche de bodas tendríamos que quedarnos en la suit de un hotel en Hong Kong. Pero yo sólo pensaba en Yue, toda mi mente estaba llena de él.

Quería retomar nuestro proyecto, ese proyecto secreto que sólo nos pertenecía a nosotros y al Caribe. Quizás, después de un tiempo lo podría realizar a mi modo.

Llegamos al hotel, la habitación era la más bonita que había en el lugar y por lo que pude intuir, era un precio que ninguno querría saber el precio de esta habitación.

—Estoy agotada—. Dije. Primera parte—Creo que fue un día muy largo.

—Lo fue. Puedes acostarte.—Dijo algo aliviado—Tomaré un baño.

—Syaoran, espera... Para nuestra luna de miel, nos regalaron un viaje para el Caribe por un mes completo. No quiero ir, Syaoran.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que siempre tuve planes con Yue, en ese lugar.

—Comprendo—Dijo para luego irse, ¿Molesto? Que va, el cansancio me esta haciendo ver cosas raras, hasta pesaría que me ve con adoración.

Debo seguir con mi plan, intentar o hacerme la dormida, fácil.

No tenía tiempo de quitarme el vestido, así que me metí en la cama con vestido y los zapatos aun puestos. Escuché como él cerraba la ducha y entonces decidí poner en marcha mi plan.

Compuse mi rostro, cerré mis ojos sin forzarlo o de lo contrario se daría cuenta, mi respiración se fue tranquilizando, relaje mi cuerpo. Al abrir la puerta del baño lo escuché suspirar. Se acercó a mi para quitarme los zapatos y me arropo cubriendo-me con la manta. Luego lo sentí acostarse a mi lado y darme el espalda, sólo entonces me atreví a abrir mis ojos.

Estaba durmiendo a su lado, al lado de mi marido. Era tan tranquilo que fui cerrando poco a poco mis ojos y me sumergí en un hermoso sueño o mas bien un hermoso recuerdo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Flash Back.

Llevaba saliendo algún tiempo con Yue, pero yo lo sentía como si conociera desde antes de nacer, era algo tonto, lo sé; después de mi momento de rebeldía, al enterarme de ciertas cosas.

Un día fuimos a una casa que él tenía en la playa, era como un paraíso. La propiedad era inmensa, en el que solo estábamos nosotros dos. Tendríamos que elegir entre dormir en la casa o acampar, decidimos acampar.

—Yue, todo esto es precioso—. Él sonrió, muy pocas veces lo hacía—Pero debemos hablar del proyecto del Caribe, sueño con esas islas, quiero construir algo allí, algo que no cambie la estética del lugar, algo acorde a ese paraíso.

Yue me escuchaba con atención, sonreí mientras me miraba de forma cariñosa.

—Creo que ya no podremos acampar—Dijo resignado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Va a llover o al menos habrá una tormenta.

—¿Tormenta? ¿Suelen ser muy fuertes?

—Si. En especial en esta época del año—.Sentí temor.

No quería estar en medio de una tormenta y el otro problema era que sólo había un cuarto preparado y los otros estaban aun con la decoración y el armado incompleto.

Comimos y hablamos de todo un poco, en el momento de dormir no nos decidíamos ¿Qué hacer? Hasta que sugerí dormir en la misma cama, era grande y podríamos poner almohadas para separar nuestros lugares, no quería que el durmiera en el piso.

Pasada la media noche un gran estruendo me hizo despertar, vi una luz blanca por la ventana, estábamos en medio de una tormenta y mi cabeza dolía, dolía mucho.

—Yue.. ¡Yue!—Le grité.

—¿Qué sucede? La tormenta—. Dijo resignado para apartar la almohadas que nos separaban y enredarme en sus brazos, sus cálidos brazos.

—Les tengo terror...

—Tranquila cariño, yo cuidare de ti... Siempre—Me dijo, mientras yo seguía removiendo-me nerviosa entre sus brazos.

Me tranquilice a mi misma, pero un estruendo me hizo gritar. ¿Que demonios! ¿Es que esta maldita tormenta no piensa terminar nunca? Intenté poner mi mente en blanco y lo logre hasta que escuche una cálida voz que me decía "Tranquila cariño", no era la voz de Yue, más bien, vino a mi un fugaz recuerdo de Touya cargándome en sus brazos, el dolor de cabeza fue más fuerte esta vez. Me retorcí de dolor, mi cabeza ardía y no tenía fiebre.

—Shhh... Cariño, conmigo todo estará bien... Tranquila.

Pasada la tormenta no podía conciliar el sueño. No podía ni hacer el intento de cerrar mis ojos, no quería tener más imágenes confusas en mi mente.

Yue comprendió mi temor y antes del amanecer me propuso salir a ver la calma que precedía a la tormenta, acepte, sólo porque tendría su compañía.

La marea estaba baja, el mar en total calma, pero aun no amanecía, decidí salir con una bata, corría una briza suave pero aun no me sentía segura y bien sabía que Yue hacía todo aquello para demostrarme que no había nada malo haya a fuera, sólo teníamos tranquilidad.

Antes y después de una tormenta hay calma como así también, hay muchas clases de tormentas pero ninguna como la que viviríamos a continuación.

Yue fue cariñoso conmigo, me distrajo todo lo que pudo, contándome cosas que desconocía de otros lugares, en nuestras conversaciones siempre estaba presente el Caribe, nuestro reciente sueño, vivir como una familia allí, lejos de todo este tormento.

Sabía que él sonreía, como también era cociente de lo extraño que era esto en él. Como agradecimiento decidí darle un beso, mis pies estaban de punta como una bailarina de ballet en un quatrieme devant y mis brazos enroscados en el cuello de Yue. Busqué sus labios y los besé, él me tomó de la cintura para tener mejor acceso a mi boca, mis manos fueron a sus cabellos y tiré de ellos haciéndolo gemir, nunca lo había escuchado gemir al menos no por mi ni por ninguna otra.

Es tan excitante este momento, el mas excitante momento de mi vida, enrosque mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y esta vez me tocó gemir a mí. Sus labios me besaban con maestría, como todo un profesional en la materia,me removí inquieta, lo sentí. Yue estaba terriblemente excitado, lo pude sentir, estaba duro y era por mi.

Poco a poco, Yue retrocedió conmigo entre sus brazos y me recostó en la arena, vi como se quitaba la camisa, recorriendo mi cuello con sus labios. Sus manos desatan-dome la bata, su traviesa mano recorrió mi pierna,subiendo por ella deleitándome con su suave tacto. Me encontraba perdida, lo amaba tanto que ya no importaba el tiempo ni el lugar. Tampoco lo que había sido esa noche, un terror en mi por estar presenciando una tormenta.

Esta vez, eramos él y yo, me enderece un poco para que él pudiera quitarme la bata... Mis manos fueron recorriendo su torso hasta dar con su cinturón y procedía a desabrochar su pantalón... Inmediatamente, él me detuvo.

—Mi ángel... Es mejor que no sigamos. No quiero hacerte daño, tampoco tengo protección... Te amo y esto pasará cuando ambos estemos listos—Dijo entre excitado y luchando por controlar su respiración.

—Pero yo te quiero ahora, he esperado mucho por esto, mucho por ti.—Le dije. Lo necesitaba, sentía que mi interior palpitaba de deseo, deseo contenido, esperando por él.—Yo tengo protección.

Yue me miró extrañado y medio horrorizado. Sólo esperaba que no pensara lo peor de mi. La razón es que me informe sobre el tema y mi madre me acompañó a un médico para que me hiciera la receta, según ella, por mi momento de rebeldía.

—Mi madre me llevó a un ginecólogo... Es que, como ella dijo, salgo con un chico mayor—Sonreí tratando de ser convincente—Y mi momento de rebeldía. No quería arriesgarse. Y se ha encargado de hacer que la tome a diario, por las dudas.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar tanta vergüenza? ¿Por qué simplemente no le decía que podía esperar? Pero era consciente que ninguno de los dos podíamos esperar más tiempo, él siempre me demostró su respeto ante todo pero yo lo deseo, deseo todo de él. Al menos, quería por unos días el paraíso. Sólo para nosotros dos. Yue me sonrió, lo sentí sonreír cuando me beso, me dejó continuar con mi tarea anterior, le bajé el cierre del pantalón, quitando-celos.

Entonces me cohibí, no sabía si le estaba gustando como lo tocaba, si es que era lo suficientemente buena para él; al notar mi indecisión Yue cambió nuestros lugares, quedando a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo como él recorría mis piernas con sus manos, subiendo mi camisón de seda y encaje negro que usaba para dormir... Entre beso y beso, subía la molesta prenda, levanté mis brazos y el me lo quitó, descubriendo que no llevaba sujetador para dormir... ¿Podría ser esto más vergonzoso de como se sentía? Deje de pensar cuando lo sentí, como bajaba besando mi cuello para dirigirse a mis pechos, arqueé mi espalda para luego gemir, era como magia, magia maravilloso entre dos seres humanos que se amaban, al fin sabía lo que un roce o un toque más intimo podría producir en mi.

Sus manos se dedicaron a quitarme esa última prenda que me quedaba para quedar nuevamente debajo de su cuerpo y también se quitó la última prenda molesta que nos separaba. Lo vi ante mi, sin ninguna prenda molesta que me impidiera contemplarlo por completo.

Me sentía completamente excitada, más cuando Yue con su mano toco mi intimidad preparándome para lo que ambos sabíamos que vendría a continuación. Lo sentí, como se introducía en mi interior, topándose en el proceso con una barrera que le permitía proseguir y que le demostraba que era virgen hasta este momento que me estaba entregando por vez primera a él. Ya cuando estaba a dentro de mi intimidad, ahogué un gemido, me sentía incomoda. Incapaz de soportar ese dolor que me embargaba pero todo rastro de molestia fue pasando con la ayuda de su voz, de palabras dulces y besos por parte de él, todo se me olvido mientras me acostumbraba a él.

Él marcó el ritmo con un vaivén lento, tal y cual lo quería en ese momento, quería sentirlo despacio, sin prisa, su piel contra la mía... Lo acompañé con mis movimientos de caderas, lentos e indecisa, no sabía como lo estaba haciendo pero esperaba que esta fuera la primera de muchas veces juntos, lo intuía y necesitaba.

Los pequeños movimientos de Yue se convirtieron en fuertes acometidas, tomando el total control y marcando un ritmo demoledor. No me pude resistir, mis manos rasguñaron sus hombros, mis gemidos se hicieron mas fuertes y mi interior se adaptaba rápidamente a su longitud con cada embestida de sus caderas. Una explosión de sensaciones en mi mente, me sentía increíble lo que sucedía y como reaccionaba mi cuerpo. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron pesadas y dificultosas, los gritos que querían salir de mi boca eran contenidos únicamente por mis dientes que se clavaban en mis labios...

Jadeos.

Gemidos.

Mis músculos internos se estremecieron, se ciñeron a la perfección del miembro de Yue mientras yo experimentaba el primer orgasmo de mi vida, arrasando-me de pies a cabeza, mi cuerpo se arqueó mientras que mi cabeza caía para a tras... Dos, tres, cuatro arremetidas más por parte de Yue contra mi cuerpo y me acompañó con un gruñido satisfecho sintiendo el calor de su esencia en mi interior. Luego una absoluta calma nos cubrió a ambos, sólo escuchando el ruido del mar. Lo sentí salir de mi interior... Cuando el amanecer ya estaba rodeándonos.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a tomar una ducha—Me dijo al fin, sonriendo.

Me prestó su camisa para que se la pusiera , él se colocó su pantalón y recogió toda la ropa que quedaba en la arena y todo aquello sucedía en un hermoso amanecer.

Fin del flash back.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

¿Cómo podría estar pensando en la primera vez que hice el amor con Yue? Pero todo se sintió tan real. Al despertar me encontré aun vestida con el traje de novia y acurrucada en el pecho de Syaoran, abrazándolo posesiva-mente. ¡Demonios! Él estaba despierto y contemplándome.

No supe que hacer, sólo hice algo por instinto, no lo pude evitar y lo empujé con toda la fuerza que poseía. Provocando que Syaoran terminara cayendo en el suelo... Eso le pasaba por estar tan cerca de mi, aunque sea mi esposo...

—Lo lamento... No fue mi intención... No se que me sucedió...—Esas fueron mis escusas por mi arrebato, él era mi esposo, al menos en un papal lo era.

—No importa.—Me dijo él.

—Me voy a tomar una ducha—Y así lo hice... Busqué algo de ropa y me encerré en el baño, debía tomar un largo baño. Lo necesitaba urgentemente.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Touya me había llamado, por fin hoy sería esa gran día en el que quizás me acostaría por primera vez con él. Podría hacer que tomara alcohol y hacerle creer que lo habíamos hecho y que pensaba que se había acostado conmigo.

Tenía muchos planes en mente y ninguno me parecía suficiente; es que Touya era él hombre que despertaba mi deseo, en cambio Syaoran era quién hasta hace poco se ocupaba de mi cuentas, me mantenía y me daba todo el dinero que necesitaba.

Esperaba que Touya no tuviera ninguna mujer en su vida, pero se daba a ocasión, deshacerme de ella sería bastante fácil... Después de la comida él llegó. Impecable como siempre.

—Touya, es bueno verte.—Dije, él sintió.

—Es que estaba muy ocupado, una de las herederas más importantes de todo el mundo se acaba de casar con Li Syaoran. Estuve allí haciendo mi papel de representante.—Maldita Kinomoto, ella conocía de algo a Touya y yo empezaba a creer que el desprecio que demostraba Tsukishiro, él sentía algo por Sakura pero sabía que a Syaoran no lo podía conocer ya que nunca habían tenido negocios...

—Espero que haya estado entretenido...—Dije molesta.

—Lo fue... Y más fue ver a Li celoso de todo hombre que se acercaba a su bella esposa para bailar o simplemente para saludarle.

—¿Celoso?—Maldito Li ¿Acaso el estúpido se estaba enamorando de Kinomoto.

—Si, además Fujitaka hizo un brindis memorable, esperando a que Li esta a la altura de la bella sakurita. Y yo también lo espero.

—Cambiando de tema.—Ya me estaba irritando—¿Crees que el matrimonio pronto tendrás su primer hijo?

—¿Quién sabe? Yo no lo aria...

—¿No tendrías hijos?—Necesitaba saberlo ya que le aria creer que el hijo que estaba esperando era de él.

—No... Nunca volvería a tener hijos...

—¿Ya eres padre? ¿Por qué?

—Tengo mi familia, Meiling. Pero soy soltero y además soy estéril por sedición propia. Luego de que mi mujer se fuera, decidí no tener mas hijos, ni problemas..

—¿Consideras a un bebe un problema?—Preguntaba, estaba perdida.

—No son solamente un problema... Joden la vida—. Dijo asqueado.

¿Qué clase de hombre era este? Syaoran ya no estaba en mi alcance... ¡Por Dios! Tampoco quería un hijo. Touya me besó de forma ruda y me hubiera acostado con él de no ser por el maldito timbre del móvil.

—¿Si? —De pronto pareció sorprendido—¿Después de mas de veinte años quieres que hablemos de tú hija. Es un poco tarde..

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

Lamento las faltas de ortografía... Subí este capitulo sin revisarlo.


	21. Chapter 21

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por ser constantes con esta historia y que cuando publico siempre están allí para leer cada capitulo. Lamento la demora y quiero agradecerles a Eliih Him (Por ser e reviews 100 de esta historia XD), Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26, roxelanali, anaiza18 y Lunabsc por sus reviews. También agradezco a los lectores anónimos y a aquellos que ponen esta historia en sus alertas y favoritos.

.

.

.

Nota importante: Chicas, quiero contarles que he pensado hacer otra versión de esta historia. Después de terminar esta historia la empezare a publicar aquí mismo bajo algún titulo que ya se me ocurrirá. También he pensado en un crossover de Shugo Chara y SCC; lo llamaré "Intrusos"...

.

.

.

SCC no me pertenece. La trama de la historia es mía.

Summary: para salvar el imperio financiero de su familia, Syaoran Li debe casarse con una mujer a la cual no ama perdiéndolo todo al traicionarla. Teniendo en cuenta que tres es un mal número para aquel que ama.

**_La dueña de tú vida._**

.

.

.

Terada pov.

— ¿Si?—Kinomoto se mostró sorprendido cuando escuchó mi voz.

—Soy Terada. Debemos hablar de Rika.

—¿Después de veinte años quieres que hablemos de tú hija? Es un poco tarde.

—Nunca es tarde, no al menos cuando se trata de Sakura...

—¿Qué sucede con ella? No te atrevas a acercarte y aléjate de todo lo que este cerca de ella, de lo contrario me conocerás.

—Sólo son palabras, Touya. Deberías venir a verme. Tengo cierta información para ti; ambos saldremos ganadores y lograremos que Sakura este mejor.

—Esta bien, te veré en tú casa.

Debía prepararme, Kinomoto no era consciente de que por mi, Sakura, mi pequeña, dulce y tierna nieta. sabía toda la verdad, toda su historia. En su momento le dije su origen, pensando en que se uniría a mi causa pero ella era como mi pequeña Rika; sólo tenía bondad en su corazón y es leal a los que ama y siempre están con ella.

Esperé una hora...

Lo vi llegar y pasar a mi gran y vacía mansión de Hong Kong...

Hace más de veinte años había dejado de vivir en Japón...

Escuché como mi personal le daba la bienvenida.

—Esperaba que no volviera a verte nunca más la cara—. Me dijo con odio.

—Lo mismo digo, Kinomoto. Pero tenemos una persona en común y aunque ya no este, seguimos siendo familia—Sabía que el concepto de familia lo aplacaría y lo usé a mi favor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Yushiyuki?—Me puse serio.

—Se que Li tiene una amante; mi hijo, Takashi lo conoce y le hablo de ella. Entonces inicie una investigación, encontré muchas cosas de ella. Meiling Wang es hija de Ling Wang, esposa del mayordomo de los Li, la cual se suicido al ser violada por un hombre desconocido en la calle, tal hecho tuvo sus frutos, Meiling es hija de ese desconocido, de allí nació ese engendro. Pero hay un suceso del cual me acabo de enterar. ¿Sabías que Meiling esta embarazada?

—Con razón.—Kinomoto no pareció estar sorprendido—¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes?

—Meiling se contactó con una clínica de la cual soy dueño para solicitar un turno par un aborto. Fue esta mañana a primera hora. Supongo que ese hijo es de Li.—Touya ni se inmuto ante lo que dije.

—Me ayudarás en esto...

—¿Qué planeas?

—Quiero que tengas todos los papeles que demuestren lo que hará esa mujer, me lo entregaras y yo me encargaré del resto.

—He estado pensando. Llegué a la pequeña conclusión de que les daré a mis médicos una pequeña fortuna para que ella no pueda tener más hijos, es un castigo más que suficiente por el momento para mujeres como ella.

—Has lo que quieras, pero hazlo bien. Que lo planteen como una posibilidad para que no tengas problemas en un futuro. Cubre tus rastros y haz las cosas bien. No como lo que pasó con tu aventura con la tal Naoko.—Me dijo y yo sonreí.

—Lo que digas.—Lo vi marcharse. Sabía que estaríamos en contacto.

Lo que Touya no sabía era que aquella mujer que le robó un hijo a él y me dio uno a mi, era la misma persona que estaba tan cerca de él. Tanto como desconocía que Takashi era ese hijo que le habían robado. ¡Ingenuo!

* * *

><p>Lamento los posibles errores de ortografía. Capitulo cortito. Lo sé. Gracias por esperar.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Ya los responderé luego... Actualice otros fics es por ello que me demoré. Capítulo sorpresa, se que ayer actualice y como demoré mucho en volver, decidí actualizar dos veces... Gracias a Lunabsc por hablar conmigo y por las ideas geniales que posees. Gracias a todos aquellos que leen, comentan, agregan a sus alertas y favoritos esta historia, también gracias a los lectores anónimos.

Tengo un original o mejor dicho el prologo de un original en esta cuenta: u/1027394/Tsuruga-Lia1412.

Sin más que agregar, aquí loes dejo el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SCC no me pertenece. La trama me pertenece.<em>**

**_Summary:_** para salvar el imperio financiero de su familia, Syaoran Li debe casarse con una mujer a la cual no mal perdiéndolo todo al traicionarla. Teniendo en cuenta de que tres es un mal número para aquel que ama.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>La dueña de tú vida.<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meiling pov.<em>**

Había llamado a la clínica Terada para saber los costos de la intervención, después de lo que me dijeron no supe si esperar a Touya y hacer que el plan funcione pero Touya odiaba a los niños, él mismo lo había dicho. Era estéril y no aceptaría al hijo de otro, no quería cargar con un mocoso, suficiente tenía con los suyos. Lo que me quedaba, mi única opción era abortar. No quería un niño de Syaoran y de ningún otro.

El médico que me tendió fue claro; yo podía quedar estéril por los anteriores abortos que me había practicado. El cuarto aborto que me hacía, los anteriores no eran de Syaoran, eran producto de encuentros casuales y furtivos en noches de locuras que no pasaban de allí, pero al despertar despedirnos con un regalo caro de parte de él, una joya siempre era uno de los regalos que prefería, no me avergonzaba decirlo pero yo era lo que muchos consideraban "una prostituta de lujo".

Después de que Touya se fuera de mi casa, no volví a saber de él. La clínica ya a conocía, allí hice los anteriores trabajos para deshacerme de los problemas.

La secretaria del doctor me miraba con desprecio. ¿De verdad creía que me importaba lo que pensara de mi? Después de todo es mi cuerpo, yo decidí hacer esto con el... ¡Maldita!

Debía tranquilizarme un poco... Hasta que llegó mi turno... Era un paso necesario, quería a Touya para mi. Sin importar nada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sakura pov.<em>**

Necesitaba pensar y el agua que se deslizaba por sobre mi cuerpo me daba al menos un poco de tranquilidad; aquella tranquilidad de la que crecía en estos momentos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Debía salir de este baño y enfrentarme a lo que me esperaba allá afuera. ¿Un hombre malhumorado? No pude reprimir mi risa nerviosa. ¡Por todos los Dioses! Era mi marido. Marido al cual tiré de la cama. ¿Se habrá golpeado muy fuerte? Claro que se golpeo; ¿Es que no tengo consideración alguna con mi esposo?

Tranquilízate Kinomoto ¡Oh! Quiero decir Li. Desde ayer soy la joven señora Li. Me abofetee mentalmente como recordatorio...

¡ERA UNA MUJER CASADA!

Cerré mis ojos. Resignación. Los volví a abrir decidida, estiré mi mano para cerrar el agua de la ducha, tomé una tolla para cubrir mi desnudez.

Aún no podía creer que soñara con Yue pero de un modo u otro esto me ayudó, me ayudó bastante... ¿De qué forma? Simple, con una pequeña frase que vino a mi pensamiento "En los sueños recordaré lo que fuimos y cuando despierte lo que somos".

Lo que fuimos ya no es.

Y lo que somos es muy distinto a lo anterior.

Las personas se ganan, se pierden, al igual que los sentimientos.

He pensado tanto, he vivido tanto, he pasado la gran parte de mi vida deseando no des-fraudar a nadie pero en el camino hice daño, a mi misma y por sobre todas las cosas, a mi familia.

Ahora que recuerdo lo que he vivido, lo que he pasado.

Después de ser separada de la peor forma de Yuuki, lo único que fue mi consuelo fue llegar a casa y encontrarme con un pequeño niño.

Ahora mismo me siento patética, encerrada bajo cerrojo y llave en el baño de un habitación de hotel, par impedir que mi marido ingresara...

Debo pensar en lo que estoy haciendo, él no me ama, yo no lo amo a él, estamos juntos por conveniencia y es por eso que es mejor llevar la fiesta en paz, es decir, si no seremos un matrimonio convencional, al menos podríamos intentar ser armoniosos el uno con el otro, llevarnos bien y ser buenos amigos sin que lo sexual se mezcle entre nosotros. ¡Estoy loca! ¿Es qué acaso quiero eso? Es decir, él es un hombre y yo una mujer. Somos una pareja y en una pareja es normal lo sexual con o sin amor.

Sakura Kinomoto, es decir, Sakura Li, En qué clase de monstruo te has convertido?

Cinco minutos más.. Era lo que necesitaba para salir de aquí, ya vestida y con la esperanza de que Li no me odie.

Zapatos de tacón altos, muy altos... La belleza duele... El vestido, un poco arriba de mis rodillas y pegado a mi figura, medias transparentes, ligero... Ropa interior con encaje y con mis cabellos hecho un desastre. No me puse la ropa en ese orden.

Syaoran me esperaba allí, paciente e inexpresivo. Me miró durante un momento, de seguro mi cabellera estaba hecha un desastre, se acercó hacía el teléfono de la habitación y por fin se digno a dirigirme la palabra.

—¿Qué deseas desayunar?—Preguntó.

—Un desayuno normal.—Dije. La verdad no tenía mucho hambre.

—Esta bien—Me dijo y en ese momento me dediqué a buscar un cepillo de cabello y no encontraba ninguno.

Vi como Syaoran se dirigía hacía el baño y después alguien llamaba a la puerta, fui a abrir y me encontré con un joven de mi edad aproximadamente, sonriéndome como si estuviera viendo a su presa...

—Señorita, aquí le traigo su pedido.—Me dijo para observar descaradamente si es que había alguien más en la suite.

—Claro, pase.—Dije nerviosa para buscar la propina en mi cartera— Puede dejarlo allí.

El joven me sonrió amablemente y cuando le di el dinero, tomó mi mano más del tiempo necesario...

—¿Podría darme su teléfono? —Pregunto.

—Eso no es posible.—Dije para intentar apartar mi mano, pero él la tomó nuevamente.

—Claro que es posible—Ya me estaba cansando tanto atrevimiento de su parte—Ambos podríamos divertirnos.

—¿Es así como el personal de este hotel trata a sus clientes? ¿Acosándolos? ¿Y más? ¡Ahora quiere faltar-le el respeto a una mujer casada!—Dijo la voz de mi recién aparecido y muy enfadado, malhumorado y furioso marido— ¡Retírate, ahora!

El joven me soltó como si tuviera peste y del mismo modo dejó la habitación, mi rostro ardía de la vergüenza, deseando que la tierra me tragara.

Sentí la presencia de mi marido atrás de mí desaparecer, necesitaba desaparecer de inmediato.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Pregunto haciendo que lo mirara—¿Sakura, estas bien?

—Si—Dije de inmediato. ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta de que había salido únicamente con una toalla cubriéndole solamente sus partes intimas?—¿Todo esta bien?

—Si, gracias, ya sabes... Por lo que hiciste...

—No te preocupes. ¿Estas de verdad bien?

—Si.

—Me cambio y regreso a desayunar.—Volvió al baño. ¿Sólo había salido a defenderme?

Lo esperé y regresó vestido de modo casual o al menos era casual en comparación de lo que los hombres usaban para hacer negocios. Pantalón negro, zapatos y camisa azul, con los últimos botones desabotonados. Tome mi lugar en la mesa y lo esperé.

—¿Deseas tomar café?—Preguntó.

—Sí, gracias—Dijo cuando le serví, seguí con el jugo y el me observó extrañado—¿No tomas café?

—No—Le dije avergonzada.

—¿Por qué?—Indagó intrigado.

—Si tomo café me pongo perdida—.Dije avergonzada—. Es algo que no controlo. Mi madre solía ser igual.

—Yo vi a Nadeshiko tomar café y en ningún momento se puso "perdida"—¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora que le decía?

—Si. Pero creo que yo soy el problema—. Dije avergonzada.

Sonrió jovial, de seguro imaginándome como a una niña perdida que había consumido grandes cantidades de azúcar y se encontraba perdida. ¡Por todos los Dioses! Mis explicaciones y yo, somos todo un caso.

—¿No tomaras un té?—Volvió a preguntar.

—Ahora mismo sólo quiero un jugo de naranja y una ensalada de fruta—. Dije sonriendo.

—¿Haces dieta?

—No, la vida es demasiado corta como para perder el tiempo en una dieta—Dije sonriendo.

—En eso coincidimos—Dijo tomando el café.

Al menos en el desayuno todo estaba bien. Desayunamos entre sonrisas y conversaciones banales. Todo esto era extraño, ¿Nuestra relación sería siempre así? ¡Incompatibilidad en la cama y 100% compatibilidad fuera de ella? ¿Era mi amigo o mi esposo? No podía quejarme, al menos no era uno de esos hombres que forzaban a sus esposas.

Habíamos desayunado en un ambiente armonioso. No lo podía creer. Ciertos incidentes como soñar con un ex, tirar de la cama a mi marido, el vulgar intento de seducción de ese hombre todo eso había sido algo desconcertante. Lo más tranquilo fue el desayuno.

Mis nervios se encargaron de que durante el viaja de ida hacía la mansión Li yo no hice otra cosa que mirar a mi esposo. Recién lo pude ver mejor o apreciar las facciones de su rostro: Joven, con la piel pálida, ojos color chocolate y cabello corto castaño.

Él estaba muy concentrado en el camino. Llegamos muy rápidamente a la mansión Li; me sorprendió gratamente cuando se bajo de prisa y abrió la puerta para mi como todo un caballero.

En la mansión, recién estaban desayunando y por lo visto, había una reunión de la que Syaoran ni yo estábamos enterados del dichoso evento. Lo peor fue como nos miraron todos al llegar. Estaban el matrimonio Li, mi familia, Tomoyo y Sonomi Daidouji, Nakuru Akizuki, Yukito, Yue Tsukishiro con su hija y Eriol Hiragizawa. Pero quién brillaba por su ausencia era Kaho Mizuki.

Saludamos a todos como si nada pasara, aunque sentí mi rostro arder por las miradas que me dirigieron. ¿Qué más podría pasar hoy? Me vinieron una ganas tremendas de gritarles en la cara: "Para su información, no me acosté con él". Quería que me dejaran de ver así.

De repente, don pequeñitos dejaban sus lugares para correr a mi lado y rodearme cada uno una de mis piernas... Yuuki y Touya me dedicaron una de esas sonrisas que me derretían el corazón. Ambos eran perfectos...

—Viniste—Dijo Yuuki estirando sus manitos para que la cargara y para sorpresa de todos, Touya hizo lo mismo... Como pude, los tomé a ambos en mis brazos.

—¿No hay un beso para mi?—Ambos me rodearon en cuello con sus brazos y me besaron.

Caminé con ellos en mis brazos hasta que Syaoran me acomodó en una silla a la mesa, aun con mis dos monstruitos en mis brazos.

—Serás una gran madre, Sakura.—Me dijo Eriol y esquive su significativa mirada.

—Gracias.—Dije.

Me dediqué a contemplar a los niños que hablaban entre ellos, Syaoran había tomado su lugar a mi lado.

—¿Sakura, han pensado ya donde van a ir en su luna de miel?—Ieran no podía ser más oportuna.

—Decidimos que quizás cambiaremos nuestros planes. Recién hablamos de la posibilidad de visitar Venecia. Tengo una propiedad allí y unos negocios que quisiera ver. Pero debo comunicarme con mi personal para que tengan todo preparado. He descuidado mucho mis negocios en Venecia.

—Nada de eso. Tengo todo la información que necesitas, los negocios van perfectamente—Dijo Touya con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias, hermano. He pensado en expandir algunos proyectos.

—¿Hablas del nuevo continente?—Preguntó Yue.

—El mismo. Quiero incursionar en nuevos negocios. No puedo quedarme quieta. Debo hablar con Clow...

—¿Con Clow?—Esa fue Nakuru—Quisiera hablar con los hijos de Clow, hace tiempo que no veo a los gemelos. ¿Estarán tan guapos como los recuerdo? Es que Kero y Spicy son tan guapos que...

—Si, Nakuru... Ya sabemos que mueres por ellos, pero no quiero que eso interfiera con los negocios—Ese fue Touya ¿Celoso? Ya, quizás estaba esperando a ver cosas raras. eso sólo ocurriría cuando los cerdo vuelen. Tenía que intervenir...

—Touya, Nakuru tiene todo el derecho de hacer su vida. Por cierto, la última vez que hable con ellos, tenían pensado en hacer una visita a s padre. Clow como juez familiar es bastante bueno. Recuerdo el caso de secuestros de niños, Clow fue un buen instrumento para hacer justicia y en aquella época tan sólo era un fiscal. Apoyo su causa y creo que es un gran hombre.

—Wow, Sakura... Si no supura que es un hombre maduro, pensaría que estas enamorada de él.—Dijo sonriendo Touya.

—Es un hombre admirable. Para él solo tengo admiración y mis respeto. Es muy difícil encontrar a un hombre que no te defraude.—En ese momento de tensión, Yuuki se derramo el refresco en su vestido.

—Será mejor que te cambie ese vestido—Le dije a Yuuki sonriendo—Touya, quédate aquí, yo volveré pronto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pov normal<em>**.

El pequeño vio como ambas dejaban el gran comedor guiadas por Wei. Pero algo le molestaba y era él hombre que tenía al lado, aquel sujeto de alcantarilla que había llegado con su tía Sakura o como él le decía "Ami" de forma cariñosa ya que Yuuki también le decía así en ocasiones.

Miro al hombre que estaba a su lado y le tiró rayos con los ojitos que últimamente habían cambiado de color y se estaban volviendo igual de bonitos que los ojitos de Su Ami, el pensamiento lo hizo sonreír y aquel hombre pensó erróneamente que le sonreía a él. Grave error.

—Hijo, te has ganado el cielo con una esposa como Sakura—Dijo Ieran.

—Claro madre.—Dijo Syaoran—Sakura es una mujer agradable.

—Ami es mía—Dijo el pequeño con un gesto tierno y para otros un tanto caprichoso.

—Los hombres Kinomoto somos muy posesivos con nuestras chicas—Dijo el padre del niño, dejando en claro la posición del niño.—Y como queremos a nuestras chicas, esperamos lo mejor para ellas. ¿Verdad, pequeño?

El niño asintió como sise tratara de una regla de suma importancia, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía el hombre que estaba a su lado y repentinamente le hizo un gesto como que le cortaría el cuello y le siguió con una soga imaginaría que con ella le rodearía el cuello para ajustarla bien con un nudo invisible y termino con una seña de "ojo"... Syaoran sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo para ser reemplazado por un creciente enfado.

Las risitas del demonio mayo, Kinomoto Touya y la de los hermanos Tsukishiro fue el detonante que hizo que aquel enfado creciera, sin contar con las risas nerviosas de todos los presentes, sin lugar a dudas Li Syaoran había sido objeto de burla ese día y todos se divirtieron a costa de él.

—Ya volvimos. Ami dijo que me veo muy bonita con este nuevo vestido que ella me regaló—Dijo Yuuki sonriendo.

—Te ves hermosa, cariño—Dijo Yue a su hija.

—¿Pasó algo?—Preguntó Sakura algo extrañada por el tenso ambiente.

—No Ami...—Le dijo el pequeño niño con una sonrisa brillante.

Antes de que pudiera seguir averiguando lo sucedido, tomo su lugar en en la mesa y recibió una llamada en su móvil, ya con los pequeños en su regazo atendió la llamada, no son ates pedir una disculpas por la interrupción.

—Buon giorno. Come stai?—respondió con una sonrisa.

—...

—Bene gratzie.

—...

—Certamente.

—...

—Prego...

—...

—Arrivederci.

Sakura cortó la llamada con una sonrisa.

—Siento mucho haber interrumpido el desayuno. Era una llamada que debía responder.—Se disculpo nuevamente.

—No hay problema, Sakurita.—Dijo Hien—¿Hablas italiano a la perfección?

—Sí. Entre otros.

—Eres todo un prodigio—Dijo Ieran.

—Sakura siempre quiso superarse a sí misma. A los doce años—Dijo Touya y entonces se dio cuenta que Sakura lo miraba mal—¿Qué?

—No alardees de mi—Dijo Sakura en voz baja.

—Pero es bueno saber que a esa edad estabas en la Orquesta Rusa—Dijo Touya sonriendo.

—¡Qué increíble!—Dijo Ieran sorprendida, ya que eso no estaba en el informe de Sakura.

—Tocaba el violín, perdí el gusto por ello y me dedique a otra cosa. Hace unos ocho años que no toco—Dijo Sakura con pena.

—Si y no se ¿Por qué? No conozco a nadie que toque como ella.—Dijo Sonomi sonriendo—Como los años que desfiló para la semana de la moda. Ella nació para ello, como para todo lo que se propone.

—Madre, creo que estas incomodando a Sakurita—Dijo Tomoyo al rescate de su prima y amiga.

—Pero si es hermosa, como Nadeshiko en su época de modelo. Recuerdo o bella y brillante que se veía—Dijo sonriendo, como soñando con aquello.—Hasta que un mal día, por querer devolver a un pequeño pájaro en su nido, Nadeshiko resbaló y cayó sobre Fujitaka que en ese momento trabajaba como profesor de arqueología.

Fujitaka sonrió recordando que en aquella época él escondía realmente quién era.

—Siempre he querido que mi hijo se case con una buena mujer y Sakurita supera todas mis expectativas y es sorprendente que a su edad ya se haya recibido y con honores.—Dijo Ieran, asombrada.

—Tomé clases en casa e hice los estudios básicos en poco tiempo. En la Universidad tomé clases avanzadas y lo hice...

—¿Terminaste tus estudios básicos a los doce años?—Ahora quién había abierto la boca, Sakura se quiso dar contra la pared, ¿Qué pensarían de ella? ¿Qué era un fenómeno o una nerd? Y como siempre, ella bien sabía que las preguntas continuarían...

* * *

><p>Continuara.<p>

*Buon giorno: hola.

*Come stai?: ¿Cómo estas?

*Bene gratzie: bien gracias.

*Certamente: seguro.

*Prego: No hay problema.

*Arrivederci: adios.


	23. Chapter 23

Antes que nada, muchas gracias, como siempre a todos lo que leen, comentan, agregan a sus alertas y favoritos esta historia.

_**BLANQUITAPIA**_: Muchas gracias por leer. Lo de lo hijos robados, pronto lo aclararé.**_ Natsumi Miu Royama Godo:_** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. Gracias por los consejos. Espero mejorar con la redacción de esta historia.: Muchos comparten las dudas si terminará en un SXS, pero tengo mis recursos para hacerlo. Así que la espera es lo último que se pierde. Y el resto de tus preguntas las ira respondiendo esta trama. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. _**Lunabsc:**_ Yo también la mataría por eso lo puse, para ir planeando su muerte. La escena del pequeño Touya tambien me encanto a mi, al imaginar como sonreía... Muchas gracias por leer XD **_yomii20:_** Muchas gracias. Espero que te guste el capitulo. **_Eliih Him: _**Acosadora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, como también el constante acoso XD . Puede que este capitulo haga que odies más a Yue por esconder la verdad que le revela Kaho pero tienes sus razones... Creo que odiaras un poco más a Syoaran, solo espera. Bueno, el karma hecho persona se encargará de Meiling. _**anaiza18**_: no lo tiene, esta claro, de lo contrario no haría las cosas que hace. Y Sakura con los niños es un amor, lo es por todo lo que paso. Gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. _**roxelanali:**_ Muchas gracias. Gracias por leer y comentar esta historia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

SCC y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

La trama es de mi propiedad.

Se prohíbe el uso de este material.

Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Summary:**_ para salvar el imperio financiero de su familia, Syaoran Li debe casarse con una mujer a la cual no mal perdiéndolo todo al traicionarla. Teniendo en cuenta de que tres es un mal número para aquel que ama.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>La dueña de tu vida.<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>.<span>_**

**_._**

**_._**

— ¿Realmente hace falta que te diga todo lo que siento por ti? Acaso, ¿Soy tan horrible como para no tener un lugar en tú corazón? He pensado tanto, en mi edad, en la tuya, en mis razones, en las razones que me brindas y que no justifican a mi modo de ver que tu no quieras estará mi lado. Quiero que seas parte de mi vida, te quiero siempre...

—¿Para esto querías hablar? —preguntó furioso.—No quiero nada contigo, Nakuru. Soy quince años mayor que tú ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

—Pero, Touya... Sabes que yo te he querido siempre...

—¡Basta, Nakuru! No quiero escucharte.

—Te he amado desde que tengo uso de razón, Kinomoto. ¿Por qué te niegas esta oportunidad? Yo quiero estar contigo.

—Pero yo no, no quiero estar contigo... Entiende, sólo eres una niña.

—¡Soy una mujer!

—Para mi eres la niña que llevaba a fiestas, a tomar helado con Tomoyo y Sakura, tan sólo tienes la edad de ellas dos. No me pidas que te vea de un modo que no puedo ni debo.

—¡Yo no soy tú hermana ni tu prima! ¿Por qué demonios me tratas como si fuera tu hija?

—Nakuru, prometí cuidarte, desde el accidente en donde perdieron la vida tus padres. Eres como una hija...

—Yo no quiero que me veas como a una hija. ¡Una hija tuya no querría que tú te metieras entre sus piernas!

—Eso es lo que eres, Nakuru. No puedo ofrecerte nada más.

—Entonces, te libero de la promesa que le hiciste a mis padres.

—No es así de fácil. No puedo hacer algo así, sabes lo importante que es la palabra, si te llegara a seducir y todo lo que tú deseas, eso no implica que me quede a tú lado y lo sabes. Nunca me has visto con la misma mujer mucho tiempo, eres testigo de las muchas relaciones que mantuve en este tiempo, lo sabes, sabes que he mantenido relaciones de forma esporádicas.

—Lo sé y no me importa, te quiero igual.

—No quería decírtelo así. Nakuru, tengo una relación con una mujer.

—¡DÉJALA!

—No quiero, no lo haré. Aun sigues siendo una niña. ¡MADURA, NAKURU! Encuentra un hombre que te quiera y que este dispuesto a acompañarte por el resto de tú vida, alguien que de verdad te merezca.

—No, yo te quería a ti. Pero tienes razón, quizás hoy termine acostándome con el primero que pase y que no seas tú. Será mejor perder mi virginidad con cualquiera que este dispuesto a perder-la con el hombre que amo.—Lo dijo en un tono mortalmente tranquilo.

—Eso que planeas es un acto que sólo una adolescente haría...

—Siempre tuve esperanzas contigo... y...

—Es mejor que yo de un paso hacia a tras. No puedo estar contigo, esta relación que te empeñas en tener, puede afectar tus relaciones con otras personas y no quiero ser el causante de ello.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya no estoy para una salida ni para un simple fin de semana de sexo,quiero salirme de las aventuras que mantengo. No t quiero a ti como una más en mi cama y si sigues insistiendo es a lo único que aspiras, sólo ser una más del montón.

El silencio los envolvió a los dos, en ese momento, Nakuru empezó a llorar amargamente y en silencio.

—¡He estado enamorada de ti por años! Pero te niegas a aceptarlo, por ti estaba y estoy dispuesta a todo, a cualquier cosa; algo de una noche, la mujer de en tus brazos. Se que soy joven pero también se perfectamente que te quiero y sería hasta tu sucio secreto con tal de que me ames al menos un poco de la forma en la que yo te quiero.

Touya quedó en silencio, ella tenía que entender que la quería pero no de la forma que ella quería y que a su lado sólo sufriría. El se sentía incapaz de brindarle a una mujer la estabilidad, paz y tranquilidad que ella necesitaba.

—Nakuru, deseo que en verdad puedas encontrar a alguien que ta ame a ti. No puedes pensar en mi de otro modo que la de un hermano. Quiero que pienses en esto y te des cuenta que sólo te hago daño. Te digo esto porque te aprecio.

—Ten entiendo Touya. Te aseguro que no volveré a hablarte de amor y que me dedicaré a buscar a alguien que me ame aunque me equivoque en el camino, aunque tropiece una y otra vez, te prometo que no será por ti.—Dijo limpiándose un traicionera lágrima que que escapaba por su rostro.

.

.

.

Touya Pov.

Como siempre, habíamos vuelto a discutir. La hice llorar, fui el causante nuevamente de su dolor, al saber que ella me amaba tuve que alejarla de mi y eso lo lograría solamente decepcionando-la. Para mi propósito, use a Meiling para decirle que que tenía a alquilen más pero sabía que aquella mujer sólo era mi juego, un juego que jamás llegaría a ser algo más que eso.

No puedo decir que e me partió el corazón al verla llorar porque no fue así, no tenía corazón y eso lo sabía. Ella jamás entendería que yo sólo amaría una sola vez y que mi corazón hace tiempo había partido con la muerte de Rika y que nadie ocuparía ese vacío, nadie se comparaba con ella pero a su manera, Nakuru era especial, desde que llegó a mi como una niña atormentada por perder a sus padres en una temprana edad.

Conocía a su familia, sus padres eran mis amigos y es por esa razón que me confiaron a su pequeña hija. Me puse en el lugar de mis amigos, en e lugar de padre, yo no querría que la persona a quien le confié mi más preciado tesoro se aprovechara de ella de una manera tan vil, cuando por mi parte no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

Pude ver como Nakuru tropezó torpemente con Eriol Hiragizawa, él la sostuvo en sus brazos para ofrecerle un pañuelo con una sonrisa. Pues, bien.. Quizás Nakuru ya había encontrado a esa persona amada y no entendía los motivos por lo que eso me molestara, quizás por mis sospechas, no lo sé muy bien. También quede que sea, la idea deque una hija se fuera y no sabía las intenciones que tenía aquel sujeto, si, eso debió ser. Al menos, aquel sujeto no era Li.

Terada me dijo que la perra de Li ya se había hecho el aborto y que sus médicos se habían encargado del resto, ni a mi mismo se me hubiera ocurrido algo así, pero ya que, sabía que podría usarlo como un arma y no solamente contra Li cuando llegue el momento. Aquel engendro hecho mujer, sufriría por ser quien era, como ella y Li le causarían sufrimiento a Sakura. Era un hecho, Meiling había quedado estéril por obra y gracias de la malvada mente de Terada. Pues, bien... Ahora seguía la tortura psicológica: "Quiero un bebé"... Total, ella ya no podía dármelo ni a mi ni a nadie. ¡Que satisfacción! Esto era solamente el comienzo. Ella empezaría a pagar desde ya el sufrimiento de mi hija.

Ella forzó a Li a aceptar a mi hija como esposa y que ella, Meiling continuaría siendo la eterna amante. Pues ya tenía mis planes.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Sakura Pov.<em>**

Syaoran se comportó extraño, lo vi hablar por su móvil y se alejó de mi, siguió hablando por media hora más. Debíamos tomar el vuelo para nuestra luna de miel. ¡Que emoción! si, suelo ser sarcástica.

Me tuve que despedir de mis pequeños, quisiera hacer tenido más tiempo con ellos, los tres estábamos renuentes a decirnos "hasta pronto"...

El tiempo del viaje de la luna de miel sería mucho, un mes para ser más exactos, un mes en lo que familiares y amigos pensarían que ninguno de los dos saldría de la habitación y que serían días sólo de sexo. Ellos pensaban que haríamos como cualquier pareja, sexo, turismo y mucho más sexo. Claro, como si eso fuera a pasar.

El avión privado de mi familia estaba a nuestra disposición, con mis tres maletas que Tomoyo me había preparado y las dos de Li, abordamos el avión. No pude disimular la risa cuando la azafata le restregó en la cara los enormes pechos artificiales en la cara de mi esposo, sin lugar a dudas, esto era bastante divertido; además de la cara de espanto de Syaoran. Tendría que salir en su ayuda.

—Amor, creo que tendremos que hacer... Ya sabes...—Dije aparentando nerviosismo—Podría traernos algo de beber...

—Gracias—Me dijo Syaoran—No soporto que sean así...

Yo me reí, estaba bastante nervioso para ser Syaoran Li, no será que lo cambiaron... Me reí más, imposible. Por lo visto mi esposo y tormento era bastante tímido en ocasiones.

— No te preocupes, tengo una idea si quieres que te deje de molestar—Le sonreí.

—Lo que sea...—Ese "lo que sea" era bastante prometedor.

—Cualquier hombre estaría encantado de que esa mujer se les ofreciera en una bandeja—Al ver que la mujer regresaba—¿No serás gay?

La mujer casi se cae al escucharme y Syaoran de golpee suavemente el espalda como buena esposa que soy.

—N. NO... Cómo crees?—Dijo tartamudeando.

—Entonces, si no eres gay... Podremos ser miembros del club de las alturas—Le dije descaradamente, insinuando que podríamos tener sexo en el avión,no lo deje responder y antes de que la mujer llegara, hice que mi plan se pusiera en marcha—Pues, en el avión hay una habitación en al que podríamos...

Me paré de mi lugar y recibí las copas y botella de Champan, para hacer que Syaoran se levantara a ayudarme, inmediatamente como llegó a mi, tiré de su corbata y lo guié hacia la habitación, no pude evitar reír por ver la cara de la azafata fue todo un poema.

—¿Por qué te ríes?—Me preguntó Syaoran con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres bastante ingenuo para tu propio bien—Frunció aun más el ceño—¿No viste la cara de la azafata? Fue épico.

Rió conmigo y entonces lo sentí tragar en saliva, entonces vi que se fijaba en la cama que estaba allí, me reí aun más de su cara.

—¡No te preocupes! Sólo lo hice para que le quedara claro que ya tienes dueña—Allí sentí mi cara arder de la vergüenza que sentía. Me reí nerviosa—No te preocupes, no te vuelve a poner los pechos en la cara en lo que te reste de vida.

Me reí por su expresión desconcertada cuando serví las copas de champan para los dos. Le sonreí y me di una copa y tomé de la mía. Esto estaba bastante divertido. Bebimos hasta que terminamos la botella.

El alcohol a veces es bueno para alejar las penas y así con el alejaría mis penas, en compañía de Syaoran. Mi esposo y yo, solos y tomados... ¡Que suerte! Debería dejar de ser sarcástica.

Me desperté en la cama, abrazada a mi esposo y ambos estábamos hecho un desastre. Extrañamente me reí. Sabía que pronto llegaríamos. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Salí a la "defensa" de Syaoran como una mujer celosa o más bien para divertirme un poco a costa de él. Realmente se ve lindo cuando esta molesto. Tendría que despertarlo.

—Syaoran, despierta...—No me hacía caso.

—mmm...

—Syaoran...

—Cinco minutos más, Sakura...—Me dijo.

—¡Syaoran, allí vine la azafata!—Le dije.

Se despertó y cayó de la cama, no pude contenerme y me reí, como hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Me acerque a él y le tendí una mano, el muy canijo en vez de aceptar mi ayuda lo que hizo fue tirarme encima de él.

—Syaoran, eso es trampa...

—También es trampa decirme que viene la azafata cuando le tengo terror—me dijo riendo y me reí también.

¿Que nos estaba pasando?

.

.

.

La ciudad de los canales, la Reina del Andriático, la ciudad de la laguna o simplemente Venecia. Miembro de Eurocities; Organización de las ciudades del patrimonio mundial (OCPM) Ubicada en el noreste de Italia. Lo primero que hicimos al llegar fue ir a casa, ami no tan pequeña mansión que tenía en el lugar y con una hermosa vista a Ponte di Rialto o puente de Rialto que es el puente más antiguo de los cuatros puentes que cruzan el Gran Canal. Ponte di Rialto es un puente construido por el arquitecto e ingeniero italiano, Antonio da Ponte a finales del siglo XVI. Puente tipo arco, construido de piedra.

Syaoran me escuchaba hablar sorprendido, me sentí nerviosa por su atención en esta tarde de la bella Venecia.

Visitamos lugares de interés cultural, como los otros tres puentes que cruzaban el Gran canal, los museos, iglesia, universidades, visitamos todo lo que podría brindarnos Venecia.

Los días pasaban lentamente y ahora en Syaoran Li no tenía un esposo, más bien, tenía un amigo en el cual podría confiar, pero que estábamos obligados a pasar tiempo juntos. Aun no sabía si era esto lo que quería. Tampoco se como podre seguir así, con una vida de mentira, a donde me llevará todo esto, no lo sé.

* * *

><p>Continuara.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y a todos aquello lectores anónimos que siempre están allí. Un agradecimiento especial a Lunabsc, roxelanali y a anaiza18 por sus comentarios.

* * *

><p>SCC no me pertenece. La trama es de mi autoria. No permito actualizaciones o copias de mi trabajo. Escrito sin fines de lucro, creado de un fans para fans.<p>

* * *

><p>Summary: Para salvar el imperio financiero de su familia, Li Syaoran debe casarse con una mujer que no ama pero lo perderá todo al traicionarla, teniendo en cuenta que tres es un mal número para aquel que ama.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>La dueña de tu vida.<span>_**

* * *

><p>Touya pov.<p>

Conducir por las calles de Hong Kong era una buena distracción para lo que venía, quería hacer un intento, un nuevo acercamiento, mi familia había regresado a casa y ahora debía ver a Meiling.

Ya sabía que había abortado y por algún milagro o pacto con el diablo, ella aun seguía viva y así podría torturarla. Mi plan era simple, ahora yo quería lo que ella no podía darme.

Llegué a su casa y al golpear la muerta ella abrió rápidamente, le había avisado que quizás iría es día ya que no sabía si podría, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y ella lo sabia.

—Mei—La salude besándola en la boca.

—No te esperaba, ya es un poco tarde—Me dijo sorprendida y dejándome pasar.

—Es que necesitaba hablar contigo, la última conversación que tuvimos no nos fue muy bien que digamos, quiero decir... Lamento haber sido tan grosero—Ella me sonrió—Yo quería decirte que, no es que no pueda tener hijos...

Su cara quedó totalmente pálida y una parte de mi reía cruelmente de su expresión, así me gustaba verla. La quería totalmente perdida y rendida a mi, sufriendo por algo que no podría darme.

—¿De qué me hablas Touya?

—Que si puedo tener hijos y me encantaría tener un hijo contigo—La bese detestando-me a mi mismo, ¿Por qué sentía que estaba traicionando a alguien?

—Touya...—Suspiró y me correspondió el beso, me miró con tristeza y disfrute de ese momento como nunca había disfrutado de algo así. Una parte sádica en mi disfrutaba de todo aquello se regodeaba de todo aquello y pensaba en mi hija, sólo lo hacía por mi hija.

Conocía bien a Meiling, investigue de ella y sobre todo, investigue como se deshizo de Sam con tal de quedarse con Li, ahora veríamos como ella sufriría con todo esto, creo que esto serio también por Sam aunque nunca haya conocido a esa persona, se lo debía por la forma en que murió.

—Touya... ¿Por qué me dijiste que tú no podías tener hijos?

—Fue por miedo, es difícil volver a confiar en alguien cuando te han defraudado tanto.

—¿Hablas por la madre de tus hijos?

—Si y no. Es complicado, Meiling. No quiero explicártelo.—Dije molesto. Y ella lo notó, ya que se puso pálida.

—Perdón, no quería ponerte de mal humor ni sacar a relucir un pasado doloroso...

La converación siguió y con ella le hacía la cabeza, ahora ella sólo sabía que yo quería un hijo y que ella no podía dármelo.

* * *

><p>Sakura pov.<p>

Los días pasaban lentamente y en Li Syaoran no tenía un esposo, sino tenía un amigo en el cual podía pensar, que teníamos tiempo que pasar juntos por obligación. Esto no, es decir, aun no sabía si es que era esto lo que quería o que debería hacer.

Y tampoco se como seguir con todo esto, con na vida de mentira, ¿Hacía dónde me llevaría todo esto?

Yue, Eriol y Syaoran, los tres hombre más importantes de mi vida estuvieron juntos y sin saberlo, Eriol y Syaoran eran amigos, esto no podía seer peor..

Yue fue el hombre de mi vida, mi primera vez en todo... Mi primer amor y mi primer amigo, quizás sea por eso que una parte de mi se ha negado a dejarlo ir por este tiempo que estuvimos separados.

Eriol había sido el hombre que me deparaba el destino y que por no querer aceptarlo, escapede él, encontrandome en el camino a Syaoran. Un verdadero enredo del destino. Eriol era el hombre perfecto pero en ese momento no era soltero.

Conocí a Syaoran mediante un accidente y allí fue que me encapriche con él. Tengo miedo de darme cuenta de que jamás amé a ninguno de los tres, miedo de darme cuenta que soy tan fría que no tengo lugar en mi corazón para ninguno de los tres. Fría y cruel que ya no siente nada.

* * *

><p>Yue pov.<p>

Me ahogo en toda esta porquería.

Kaho andaba de compras, haciendo lo único que sabía hacer, gastar dinero y no se encargaba de Yuuki.

No la entendía, quiso tanto una hija.

Principalmente que sea una niña.

Después dijo que estaba enferma y que no podría darme hijos.

Luego de que con un embarazo subiría de peso.

Y que como yo no hacía otra cosa que suspirar por "MI SAKURA", que no tenía caso traer un hijo al mundo en estas condiciones.

Yo amaba a otra y que lo nuestro sólo e un compromiso.

Justo ahora me atormentaban los recuerdos, me atormentaron todos estos años.

Cuando me casé con Kaho me quede inmóvil y completamente entumecido ante la visión que tuve ante mis ojos; Sakura, mi Sakura me miraba con odio, esa era una de las emociones que pude ver en sus ojos. Era fría, meticulosa y cruelmente hermosa, era consciente de los demonios que la atormentaban y a mi lado encontró el sentido a todo, según sus palabras.

Sentí su rabia y su dolor, reproche y desilusión. Había incumplido a mi palabra para con ella y toda para cumplir con la palabra de mis padres. Ahora mismo sentía que los odiaba, los adiaba a ambos por los sentimientos negativos que hicieron que despertaran en Sakura hacía mi, ellos sabían que esa niña loea todo para mi, pero por los problemas de Sakura, mis progenitores decidieron que ella no era una mujer para mi.

Sabía que Sakura era hija de Touya, lo sabía. Tengo veintisiete años y recuerdo a una Rika amable y dulce, embarazada; conmigo pegado como una mosca, tocando su vientre y sintiendo como pateaba el bebe y con un Touya celoso.

No podía olvidarme del día en que nació, de lo feliz que estaba, y de ese momento en que decidí que ella sería mi Sakura.

Algo se rompió en ella el día en que su madre murió, con tan sólo tres años de edad no que quería despegar del cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

Tengo esa imagen en mi mente, una pequeña Sakura de tres años que entre gruesas lágrimas le imploraba a su madre que abriera sus ojos, que ella y su hermanito la necesitaban, eso no se olvida y me destrozó a mi mismo, marcándome por siempre y me hizo sentir que debía protegerla.

Pero los males no terminaron allí, recuerdo perfectamente el día en que supe que ella había sido secuestrada, que tanto ella como su hermanito habían desaparecido. La casa de Touya estaba completamente destruida y con las niñeras muertas, cubiertas en su propia sangre.

Sólo regresó Sakura ya que su hermanito había muerto, sólo encontraron sus restos, Sakura no volvió a ser la misma, luego fue adoptada por sus abuelos.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

En el próximo capitulo seguimos con Yue... XD


	25. Chapter 25

_**#1.**_ SCC no me pertenece._** #2.**_ La trama es mía. _**#3.**_ Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de este material. _**#4.**_ Escrito sin fines de lucro. _**#5.**_ Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos._** #6.**_ Lamento la demora y aquí dejo a continuación del siguiente capítulo de "La dueña de tú vida". **_#7._** Se que no tengo escusa por la demora pero anduve incursionando en otros Fandom._** #8**_. Capítulo con contenido adulto, leer bajo su responsabilidad. **_#9._** gracias a Eliih Him, blankitapia, Tifani Taisho saiyan (nueva lectora), Lunabsc, , roxelanali y a anaiza18 por sus comentarios. Ahora seguimos con Yue... Disfrutenlo mis queridas lectoras...

PD: Eliih Him, prometo que pronto sabrás como se conocieron y creo que en este capitulo odies un poco o mucho a Yue, y tú enamoramiento por él puede que regrese con más fuerza o que le odies definitivamente en este capitulo. Luego nos hablamos... XD

* * *

><p>.<p>

Summary: Para salvar el imperio financiero de su familia, Syoaran Li debe casarse con una mujer a la cual ama, perdiéndolo todo al traicionarla. Teniendo en cuenta que tres es un mal número para aquel que ama

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo no confundo el amor con la pasión del momento.<em>**

**_Sakura Li._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_La dueña de tú vida._

.

* * *

><p>Yue pov.<p>

Era consciente de su sufrimiento, de su depresión ante la vida, de que reprimía lo más lindo que sentía con tal de que llegara ese esperado día en el que ya no sintiera nada; era fácil decirlo ya que sus sonrisas eran forzadas. Sin decir lo que hizo luego,se empeño en seguir con las clases que le daba su madre antes de que esta muriera. Sakura ya sabía leer, escribí y así hizo que Nadeshiko le pusiera profesores en casa, no perdió ninguna oportunidad.

A corta edad arrasó con e hogar de acogida en el que tuvo que quedarse antes de se adoptada por sus abuelos. En ese hogar hizo una amiga de cinco años de edad, a la cual adoraba y veía como una hermana mayor y ella se enteró del que la pequeña había sido ultrajada del peor modo por uno de los responsables de aquel hogar de acogida y que por ello la niña murió.

Sakura guardó todo esto, destruyó a ese hombre y a toda su familia por el sufrimiento de la pequeña y yo estuve presente, fue testigo de todo lo que hizo y después supe de que en la cárcel, aquel hombre no soporto lo que le hacían en prisión, alguien se encargo de divulgar que era un violador de menores y tuvo una cucharada de su propia medicina lo que lo llevó a suicidarse.

Jamás pensaría en Sakura Kinomoto como mi enemiga, era demasiado letal como para considera esa posibilidad, ahora mismo Sakura Li no era la enemiga que esperabas, ella buscaba tu debilidad y la tomaba para destruirte, no se ponía a pensar en nada más que en terminar lo que alguna vez empezó. A nadie le convenía tenerla de enemiga. El engaño de Li hacia ella seria cobrado con un precio muy alto pato la Dinastía Li. El desprestigio seria sólo el principio de aquello y lo sabía; ella no tendría miramientos, ni usaría su corazón, cuando Sakura atacaba lo único que podrías hacer era mira el Show como un mero espectador.

—¿Pensando nuevamente en ella?—Ya había regresado mi amada esposa, si, suelo ser sarcástico.

—Preguntas lo evidente, querida—Le dije cortante.

—Yuuki...

—¿Qué pasa con ella?—Mi hija era lo único que tenía y que me daba fuerzas para soportarla.

—No la quiero en la casa.¡ES MI CASA!

—¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE CARAJO TE PASA?

—No quiero a la hija de Sakura cerca mio. La detesto.

—¡ES TÚ HIJA!—Le grité.

—No, no lo es. Nunca la tuve en mi vientre...

—¿Entonces, qué es lo que quieres?—Estaba furioso.

—Aléjala de mi, no la quiero. Yo quiero tener mis propios hijos. Te recuerdo que las únicas veces en las que me has tocado han sido nuestra noche de boda y la noche de oda de tú querida Sakura...

—¡Cállate!—Odiaba que me recordara que fui débil, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas.

—No me calles... Adivina, querido...

—Kaho, déjate de estúpidos juegos conmigo.

—¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA,YUE! Tú hijo y yo necesitamos tranquilidad y con esa niña rondando en mi casa no puedo. ¡Entiéndeme! Esa chiquilla no es mi hija, no lo es.

No me lo podía creer ¿Por qué carajo me lo decía ahora? ¿Qué Yuuki no era su hija? ¿Acaso había pedido la razón? La tomé de los brazos y la sacudí con fuerza.

—No me jodas, Kaho. No me hagas elegir entre Yuuki y tú, sabes bien que perderías—. Le dije furioso—Por todos los Dioses... ¡YUUKI ES TÚ HIJA!

—Te dije que no. Ella es tú hija y de Sakura.

¿cómo puede ser esto? Sakura solo nos presto su vientre para que podamos tener el hijo que tanto quería. ¿Yuuki? ¿Mi Yuuki era mi hija y de Sakura? Nuestra hija...

—¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE, KAHO? ¡HABLA AHORA!—Le grite furioso.

—¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE? ¿NO ERES TÚ EL GENIO DE LOS DOS? SOBORNE AL DOCTOR PARA QUE USARA UN OVULO DE SAKURA Y NO EL MIO.

—¿SOBORNASTE AL DOCTOR HIRAGIZAWA?

—SI Y NO ME ARREPIENTO.

—Quiero que te vayas de mi casa... Vete, ya no quiero verte—Sentí asco, ¿Con qué clase de mujer me había casado?

—Se te olvida el detalle que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Rabia, odio y repudio, era una de las emociones que sentí en ese momento. ¿Cómo nos pudo engañar así? Ahora; ¿Qué le decía a Sakura? ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella? Sabía que ella estaba de luna de miel con su esposo. Pero Yuuki es nuestra hija... Nuestra. No pude evitarlo y sonreí.

—No quiero que se lo digas—exigió Kaho—Si tú se lo dices, yo me deshago de tú hijo.

Que ella me perdonara pero no podía decirle la verdad sin poner en peligro la vida de mi hijo, él era un inocente, no sabía defenderse y yo estaba entre el espada y la pared, bien sabía yo que me estaba ganado una enemiga poderosa y esa no era exactamente Kaho. Sabía que cuando Sakura lo supiera, ella misma nos destruiría.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?—Le exigí.

—La insiminación in vitro fue con un ovulo de Sakura y con tú esperma—Lo dijo de forma burlona, ahora lo entendía, era por eso que nunca quiso a Yuuki, ahora lo sabia... ¡Que ciego fui!—Tú querías tener un hijo con ella, ¿No?

* * *

><p>Syaoran pov.<p>

Sakura ha estado bastante extraña estos días y yo que me sentí mal por haber hablado con Meiling por teléfono antes de salir de viaje por la luna de miel con Sakura. Ahora, Sakura, Mi esposa, se alejaba de mi para hablar a solas por teléfono y ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo, ella se alejo un poco de la sala en donde hasta hace pocos minutos estábamos hablando amena-mente. Escucho el tono de su móvil y se fue para poder hablar tranquilamente sin que yo la escuchara. ¿Acaso ella tendría algún amante? ¿Era tan rastrera como lo soy yo? ¿En qué carajo estaba pensando? Sentí enojo y no lo entendía. La vi volver y sentarse en el sillón en donde estábamos antes que recibiera la dichosa llamada.

No me dijo quien la llamó, tampoco debía darme explicaciones, pero era mi esposa, ¿No?

—¿Sucede algo, Syaoran?—Me miró con esos intensos ojos esmeraldas que parecían estar al pendiente de todo—Te vez raro.

—No es nada...

—Pues, tu rostro no dice lo mismo... ¿Seguro que estas bien?

—Si, seguro.—Le dije, sin entender mi loca necesidad de hacerle tantas preguntas. Debo decir que sentía curiosidad por sabe con quien hablaba tanto.

Me acerque a ella y pegué mis labios a los suyos. Le besé de forma necesitada y furiosa, uniendo nuestras lenguas de forma brusca. ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? Por un pensamiento egoísta la quise tener para mi, hacerla mía para que ella me perteneciera y no solo por un papel.

Sakura se sorprendió por mi busco impulso, y respondió a mi beso con la misma intensidad. Nuestras lenguas se unían en una pasional danza sin fin mientras que mis manos empezaban a tocar su sería la primera vez que la tocaba de este modo, yo me encontraba frustrado, furioso y posesivo con esta mujer, mi mujer. Y me olvide de todo y de todos... No se como hice, no fui consciente de mis movimiento ni de los suyos, solo se que mi mente volvió a mi cuando la estaba sentándola a horcajadas sobre mi cadera, haciéndole sentir hasta qué punto estaba excitado.

—Syao...—gimió sobre mi boca.

Aparté mis labios de los suyos y los dirigí hacia su cuello. Lo mordí fuertemente, haciendo que se estremeciese. La tome en mis brazos y me levanté del sofá, amparándonos contra la pared. Ella, que aún subida a mis caderas, se meció buscando un poco de fricción asombrado ante ella, sabía cómo volverme loco.

Levanté el borde de su camiseta y se la quité rápidamente. Acaricié la piel expuesta. Una de mis manos se dirigió a su fina cintura mientras que la otra iba a su pecho. La mano de la cintura bajó hasta su pantalón pasando por la sensible piel de su vientre.

Sakura en un despeado intento por ir más rápido, rompió los botones de mi camisa y me la quitó. Acarició mis hombros y fuertes brazos para luego dirigirse a mis pectorales y abdominales. Yo presionaba su centro a través de su pantalón, haciendo que se restregase contra mi mano. Mi otra mano consiguió desabrochar su sujetador, que saltó a la otra punta de la habitación en apenas un segundo. Bajé mi boca que aún seguía en su cuello hasta su pecho, rozando con mi lengua una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo. Sus pezones se endurecieron ante el doble tacto, mi boca en uno y mi mano en otro.

Mi mano chocó con el interruptor de la luz, dejándonos en la penumbra, no teníamos luz, ni la luz que se podrían colar por las ventanas, las cortinas estaban corridas.

La bajé de mi cuerpo y me agaché para quitarle los pantalones junto a su ropa interior. Acaricié sus piernas empezando por su tobillo y lentamente las desplacé por sus gemelos, pantorrilla y muslos. Me paré en su cadera cuando ya estuve de nuevo a su altura y la apreté a mi para besarla con desenfreno.

Ella desabrochó mis pantalones y los bajó como pudo hasta las rodillas. Me quité el resto de lo que quedaba de ropa quedando tan desnudo como ella. Nuestras lenguas provocaban un extraño cosquilleo en nuestro bajo vientre.

Ella se agarró a mi cuello y de un salto se subió a mis caderas haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozasen. Gemimos a unísono. La agarré por la cintura y la presioné nuevamente con la fría pared, pero esta vez con cuidado. Una de mis manos bajaron entre medias de nuestros cuerpos y tocaron su otra zona erógena. Me encantó el pequeño salto que realizó al tocar su clítoris. Mientras jugueteaba un poco con ella, Sakura solo podía gemir y jadear.

Sakura me miro a los ojos y de dejo bajo su hechizo y como su esclavo y fiel sirviente decidí complacerla y de una sola estocada entré en su interior. Empecé a moverme en su interior.

Me moví al principio muy lentamente, torturándonos lo más posible y alargando el acto. Mis embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y fuerte al rato y el placer que nos consumía nos estallaría en cualquier momento. Oía como gemía cuando acariciaba su clítoris mientras la penetraba, sentía el mismo placer que ella. Aumenté el ritmo y noté como sus paredes me aprisionaban y sus gemidos subían de volumen.

—No puedo...—Sus paredes se tensaron cuando llegó al clímax y gritó mi nombre como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Mi clímax llegó casi de inmediato, provocándose tal placer que no pude evitar que un débil gemido saliese de mis labios.

Estar así con ella era placentero y demoledor. Sakura cayó rendida sobre mi, sin fuerzas para sostenerse con sus brazos. Como yo no me encontraba en mejor estado me senté en el sofá aún dentro de ella. Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y el corazón parecía querer salirse de nuestro cuerpo. Era como si nuestros cuerpos no quisiesen separarse y nos demostrasen lo mucho que nos podríamos compenetrar.

Lo más increíble fue que al recuperarme ya quería mas de ella, pasó lo que temí tanto, esta mujer sería mi perdición, la escuche reír en mi cuello, me miro para besarme y mordió mi labio lo que me hizo gemir. Sakura se movió en circulo sobre mi miembro y eso me devolvió a la realidad en donde pude apreciar en la penumbra el calor que su cuerpo. Nos besamos una y otra vez, mientras ambos estábamos abrazados ya que la mínima distancia que separaban nuestros cuerpos me molestaba, la presione junto a mi cuerpo, quería seguir haciéndola mía...

—Quiero más.—Le susurré.

—Vamos a nuestro cuarto—me dijo.

Me olvide de todo y deje toda la ropa esparcida por el lugar, la tomé en mis brazos y me dirigí al cuarto que compartíamos, entonces escuche un voces bajas, me di cuenta que habíamos brindado un expectación al personal, pero eso no me detendría para seguir disfrutando de Sakura.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

SCC no me pertenece. La trama es de mi propiedad. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus reviews a Sakura Flor, , Eliih Him, MaryLoza, Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26, anaiza18, Tifani Taisho saiyan, roxelanali y a yomii20.<p>

Gracias a todas las lectoras anónimas, a aquellos que agregan a sus alertas y favoritos esta historia.

* * *

><p>Summary: Para salvar el imperio financiero de su familia, Syaoran Li debe casarse con una mujer a la cual no ama, pero lo perderá todo al traicionarla. Teniendo en cuenta que tres es un mal número para aquel que ama...<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>La dueña de tu vida.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura pov.<strong>_  
>¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Qué hice? Me dejé llevar por el momento. Y no me arrepiento.<br>Después de estar estresada concada llamada que he recibido. Se que Syaoran sentía curiosidad por cada vez que yo me alejaba de él. No todos mis asuntos los compartía y menos con él. El no sabía toda mi verdad.  
>No lo sabría nunca, al menos no por mi. No es que me había olvidado de mi pasado, eso era imposible, vivía con ese recuerdo siempre. No podía olvidarme de mis raíces. Yo era hija de Touya Kinomoto y Rika Terada. Esa era mi verdad y mi más oscuro secreto.<br>Una lágrima traicionera corrió por mis mejillas y se cayó en el pecho de mi esposo, quien en ese momento me acaricio el cabello con cierta ¿Ternura? No lo sabía pero cuando dirigí mi vista hacia él, note que me miraba con ¿Arrepentimiento?  
>Eso es lo que él debería sentir, arrepentimiento por estar con alguien como yo, alguien que no se merecía ningún tipo de amor.<br>—¿Qué sucede, Sakura?—Prenguto notablemente preocupado  
>—Nada...<br>No quería hablar. No ahora. No con él. No de este tema.  
>—Discúlpame, Sakura. No fue mi intención forzar que algo sucediera entre nosotros . No lo vuelvo a hacer.<br>—No estoy así por lo que paso...—Le dije para tranquilizarlo—Hay cosas que aunque pasa el tiempo no se olvidan.  
>—¿Lo dices por Yue?<br>—No, no he pensado en él por todo este tiempo. Él estuvo allí desde antes de que yo llegue a este mundo—dije sin darme cuenta de lo que implicaba —Es lo que me dijeron.  
>—Debe ser intenso estar unido con alguien hasta esos extremos—Me dij distante.<br>¿Se molestó por hablar sobre Yue? Si fue él quien lo menciono. ¿Qué demonis le sucede a Li? Y los hombres dicen que las complicadas e histéricas somos las mujeres. ¿Quién los entendía a ellos?  
>¿Podría ser que este celoso? No se porque sentí cierta ternura ante esa idea y sentí la necesidad de aclararle lo que sucedía.<p>

—Quiero que comprendas o al menos que lo intentes... No soy una persona fácil de comprender. Yue es mi pasado y no lo voy a mencionar al menos que sea necesario o que se trate de los negocios que tenemos en común—Le dije mirandolo a los ojos—Tengo mi pasado, como tú. tienes el tuyo.  
>—Lo siento...<br>—Lo que quiero que te quede claro es que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hicimos anoche. No podría.—Le sonreí y acaricie su rostro— Disculpame si te di esa impresión.  
>Me sonrió con timidez y las ocacines como estas es que no sabía como seguir con todo esto, hasta que sentí como me abrazaba y me pegaba a su cuerpo completamente desnudo y mi cuerpo estaba de igual modo, sólo nos cubría la ropa de cama; lo sentí aspirar el aroma de mi cabello y beso mi cabeza, todo parecía perfecto hasta que mi móvil recibió una llamada. Lo sentí tensarse. El identificador de llamadas me dijo que era Touya.<p>

—Touya ¿Qué necesitas?  
>—Yukari llamo, dijo que debía contarte algo.<br>—¿Le diste mi número?  
>—No.<br>—Bien, cuando pueda me comunico con ella, pero que si llama nuevamente que lepasen mi número así pueda contactar-me.  
>—Debemos hablar de algo importante.<br>—Cuando regrese hablaremos con tranquilidad. He estado investigando, espero que no te moleste.  
>—No ea necesar, Touya. Yo misma hice que iguieran investigando lo de New York.<br>—pero esto no tiene nada que ver con eso.  
>—Entonces en nueva información. Comprendo y te lo agradezco. Te recuerdo que en mi agenda tenía un viaje a España. No podré hacerlo y es por ello que te pido que te hagas cargo, el cheque lo deje con Nakuru, fue alg de último momento y ella estaba cerca. Es de vital importancia que Gustavo reciba ese dinero para la fundación.<br>—Comprendo.  
>—También he recibido información de la constructora, las licitacines ya estan listas, ya pueden que pongas a alguien de tu entera confianza para el trabajo. No quiero que se filtre información, ya sabes como es la prensa.<br>—Me encargare de ello.  
>—Hasta luego, Touya. Saluda a todos de mi parte.<br>Puse el teléfono en la mesita de luz y me sentí extraña, Touya o me pregunto sobre Syaoran pero sabía que él no quería saer cierta información.  
>—¿Son muy unidos?<br>—¿Qué?—Syaoran estaba raro estos días.  
>—Que si tú y Touya sois muy unidos...<br>—Tuya es quince años mayor que yo, somos cercanos pero no tanto. La diferencia de edad es lo que nos hace diferente.  
>—Él podría ser tú padre.<br>—Lo sé.Es por eso que hablamos más de negocios—Le dije acostándome a su lado nuevamente— ¿Por qué estamos hablando nuevamente de i mi hermano?  
>—Sentí curisidad—Me dijo restándole importancia<br>Yo sonreí y mismo tiempo presentí que había algo que me ocultaba. Decidí que no le preguntaría nada.

El día anaterior nos habíamos dejado llevar por la pasión. Ahora mismo lo sentí tenso, como incómodo. Me acurruque en sus brazos sintiendo com me abrazaba de un modo posesivo. En lo único que pense en esos momentos fue en acercarme más a él. Lo sentí extremecerse, ante mi respiración que choco en su piel, lo bese una y otra vez en su pecho, baje despacio hacia su abdomen, mi mano estaba bajo las frazadas y las quice subir hacia su abdmen pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando esta chocó con la erección de mi eposo y no pude más que deleitarme por la expresión de pugo gose que vi en su rostro.  
>—Esto no lo tenías así hace un momento—le dije sonriendo, sintiendome poderosa, yo fui la que provoco su deseo, era a mi a quien deseaba tener en estos momentos.—No podemos hecharle la culpa a un problema matutino.<br>Lo vi sonrojarse, nunca en mi vida pensé que un hombre como Li Syaoran se sonrojaría, este increíble hombre me srprndía cada vez más, decidi ser mala, portarme mal.  
>—Voy a tomar una ducha...—Oh, no señor Li.<br>—No.  
>—Sakura, yo...<br>—No tienes que tomar una ducha, no cuando yo estoy aquí—Le susurre—Y tampoco tienes que sentirte incómodo.

Mi mano recorrió su miembro lentamenteajustándosee a su alrededor y la moví por toda su hombría mientras el movía sus caderas contra mi, primero lo toque lentamente, lo escuche gruñir e intentar ir más rápido, pronto comprendió que lasriendass de este encuentro la llevaba yo y que debía rendirse a mi. —No... no juegues... —No estoy jugando—Lemostrée una de mis sonrisas más inocente que jamás había mostrado a nadie más, él embestía contra mi mano. —¡Sakura!  
>Me gruño, bese su pechomientrass sonreí. Él sólo se aferro a las sabanas. —¿Qué es lo que quieres, Syaoran?—Le susurre suavemente e su oído. —A ti— No pude evitar sonreir. —¿Qué quieres de mi?—Mi mano se movió más rápido, lo escuchéahogarr un gemido que le impidio responderme y entonces me detuve, él abrió sus ojos y mi miro frustrado, pase mi mano suavemente por toda su longuitud. —Mierda—. Wow, Syaoran Li también sabía hablar sucio, tengo un marido multifunciones—¡Tan bueno!<br>Mi toque era suave pero a la ve firme. Aceleré el ritmo sintiéndolo tan duro, el arremetió sus caderas con más fuerza, lo vi cerrar sus ojos. Supuse que se concentraba para o terminar allí mismo, use mi otro mano para masajear y jalar sustestículoss, gruñó mi nombre, embistió más fuerte.

—Te sientes tan bien—le susurré en su oído—Estan tan duro cariño.  
>Suspiré en su oído, su mano fuemás rápido y él alcazó su orgasmo violentamente arremetiendo contra mi mano. Su respiración estaba pesada. Besé su boca y cuando estaba a punto de retirarme de su lado él me agarró de forma posesiva, besandome y quedando sombre mi; nos besamos y perdí la noción del tiempo-espacio, hasta olvidarme de quienes eramos y los motivos por los cuales hoy estábamos aquí; lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas mientras nos fundíamos en el uno en el otro en un interminable beso, nuestras bocas se separaron un momento pidiendo poder respirar para luego volver a besarnos con hambre.<br>La mínima distacia que separaba nuestros cuerpos nos molestaba, lo único que deseaba era estar con él, raro pero cierto. Con una sola estocada el entro en mi interior, se sintió ta increíble, él era increíble y buen amante, en ese instante nuestros corazones latían mezclándose uno con otro.  
>Nuestras caderas se movían de forma acompasada, sus estocadas eran profundas, excitantes y certeras.<br>Yo er la mujer que decía que no confundía la pasión del momento con amor, ahora me preguntaba ¿Dónde había quedado aquella mujer? ¿Quién era yo ahora mismo? ¿Qué heramos?  
>Y no... No confundía al amor con la pasión del momento.<p>

* * *

><p>Touya pov.<p>

esta mujer me asfixiaba, era tan corriente, predecible y por sobre todas las cosas, mediocre. En cada frase que decía, el 99% de lo que salía de su boca era pura estupidez, no creía poder soportar más, esto era una tortura más para mi mismo que para ella.  
>Me reí al ver que había comprado libros de literatura clásica y demás mierda romántica como le solía llamar yo.<br>Tenía la Odisea, la Iliada, dudaba que las entendiera si quiera. Orgullos y prejuicio, ¿Esta mujer buscaba a mi a un Mr. Darci? Me reí interiormente. Me detuve ante el ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas, esa obra me trajo tantos recuerdos...  
>¿Qué podía encontrar en estos libros una mujer que confundía el complejo de Edipo con el síndrome de Estócolmo? Dudaba que algún día supiera cual era cual.<br>Tenía que reconocerle el merito, se esforzaba en parecer inteligente para poder entablar una conversación interesante conmigo pero sólo quedaba en el intento, todo lo que salía de su boca era pura mierda.  
>Suspire, hasta una conversación con un loro sería más entretenida e interesante que una conversación con esta mujer, pero comparar era discrimina al pobre animal.<br>Hace unos días hice que pusieran cámaras de seguridad en el lugar y la verdad, sentí asco al tener que aceptar que llegaría el momento en que tendría que acostarme con este mediocre intento de mujer.  
>En estos momentos sólo pensaba: ¿Cuánto más fácil es hacerse de una mujer que deshacerse de ella?<br>Yo quería ser para Meiling su objeto de adoración y ella era simplemente para mi el juguete que se usa, más tarde aburre y que al final su destino es el abandono.  
>Pero antes debía poner en práctica sus limitaciones en cuanto al dolor y el sufrimiento psicológico que yo pudiera causarle.<br>Meiling apareció ante mi con un camisón supuestamente atractivo y sexy, era transparente, sin dejar nada a la imaginación... Intentando parecer sexy pero fracasando en su intento.  
>¿Es en serio? Camisón transparente, de un color verde fosforescente. Si quisiera una luciérnaga, se donde encontrarla... ¿Con esto pensaba que se iba a acostar conmigo? Más follable era un espanta pájaros que ella.<br>—No sabía que tenias una fiesta de disfraces—Le dije mientras me dirigía a una botella de licor.  
>—Touya... Yo...—Probé el licor y era horrible.<br>—¿Qué mierda es esto?  
>—Touya...<br>—Hasta una prostituta sabría que eso no se debe usar...  
>—Yo...<br>—El que te vndió eso definitivamente te estafo.  
>Ella bajo la mirada y vi una lágrima correr por su mejilla.<br>¿Amargura?  
>¿Desengaño?<br>—Lo siento... Yo sólo.  
>—¿Tú qué?—Vi como se sobresaltó.<br>—Sólo quería parecer atractiva para ti.  
>—Si quisiera una prostituta la buscaría. Si tú quieres ser una puta es tu problema.<br>—Touya— Para mi deleite personal, ahora lloraba en serio.  
>—¿Sabes acaso que las lágrimas son un vil truco de ustedes las mujeres usan para retener a los hombres a su lado? Me aburres con tu escenita y lo peor es que quedas horrible con ese maquillaje corrido.—Sinceramente estaba disfrutando del momento. Era la versión masculina de lo que algunos llamarían perra o más bien un competo gilipollas.<br>—Touya...  
>—No tiene sentido que me quede en este lugar. Me voy—Le dije levantandome de mi lugar, me fui de allí y la deje llorando por mi.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meiling Pov.<strong>_  
>Touya me pidió un hijo y yo simplemente ya no podía dárselo. Aborte a mi hijo pensando que sin él era como mejor estaba y con Touya que odiaba a los niños tendría el futuro perfecto.<br>Ninguno de los dos quería un niño en nuestras vidas y luego, salía con que si quería tener hijos.  
>Pase los últimos días de aquí para allá, a su lado, escuchandolo hablar por teléfono, lo peor es que no entendía lo que quería decir y me mataba la idea de que estuviese hablando con alguna fulana.<br>Un día visite una tienda de lencería, quería sorprenderlo y él sólo me vio como una puta y me lo dijo. Me sentí tan humillada y lo peor es que empezaba a sentir algo por él..  
>Dijo cosas como que ni una prostituta lo usaría, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, que si yo quería ser una puta era mi problema, que mis lágrimas eran un vil truco atrapa hombres. ¿Qué se creía Touya Tsukishiro? Hasta el licor que tomo le pareció horrible.<br>Me quede sola, llorando y excitada.  
>Esperaba que esta noche se quedara a mi lado, lo llame una y otra vez, no me respondió ni para decirme que me valla a la mismísima mierda, cuando me respondieron, espere escucha su voz, pero en lugar de eso, escuche una voz de mujer.<br>—Sorry... Pero Touya esta muy ocupado en estos momentos...  
>Y colgó...<br>Sin darme oportunidad de decirle nada, me colgó.  
>Ahora estaba con esa mjer, haciendo quien sabe que y yo sola...<br>Llorando...  
>Sintiéndome usada.<br>Usada por el hombre que quería.  
>Yo... ¿Qué haría? Si Touya Tsukishiro quería una puta, yo le daría una puta... Estaba dispuesta a ser su puta de una sóla noche y la dama que quería en el día. Lo sería, lo quería para mi, sólo mio.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Touya pov.<strong>_  
>Me rei por lo que hizo Tomoyo, por cosas como estas es que la adoraba... Bese su frente y me fui a tomar una copa con ella y unos amigos.<br>En momentos como este es que me reía de mis ocurrencias, de mis maldades... Lo mejor es que Meiling ni cuenta se daba. No, no me dio pena ni lastima. Disfrute al verla de ese modo, sufriendo por mi.  
>Escuche sus mensajes de voz, sus asquerosas promesas y otras tantas estupideces, se notaba que se esforzaba por retener las lágrimas... La tenía en donde la quería.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaho Pov.<strong>_  
>Odiaba a la niñata aquella, con sus rabietas y sus chillidos... Yue consintiéndola.<br>No me basto con un amante millonario, busque un esposo y lo conseguí, sin contar con mis amorios esporádicos, como por ejemplo de buen y difunto doctor Hiragizawa, quien me ayudo con lo del embarazo de Sakura. Debo admitir que pese a su edad, era na fiera en la cama, realmente lo sentí mucho cuando tuve que matarlo.  
>Nadie sospecharía que el doctor tendría un paro cardiaco cuando yo estaba en una consulta privada con él. Bueno, después de una sección de sexo rudo, coma a él le gustaba, lamentablemente, no sólo su miembro fue el que se paró, sino que también su corazón. Me reí tanto con ello, al ver su cara de horror al descubrir lo que hice.<br>Lo que no me di cuenta es que el buen doctor no traería a los mocosos al mundo, si... Mocosos... Eran dos.  
>Pero el que atendería el parto posiblemente fuera su hijo.<br>No queríaque Eriol empezara a hacer preguntas sobre el mocoso, yo sólo me quedaría con la niña y desaparecería al mocoso.  
>Me reí por el sólo hecho que una madre tenía a sus hijos cerca y ella no lo sabía.<br>Esto sólo era el principio, ahora saldría a relucir quien soy en realidad...

* * *

><p>Continuara.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**_SCC y sus personajes no me pertenece. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia. Escrito sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

><p><em>Lamento las faltas de ortografía, pronto esta historia estará en Re-edicción. También les he comentando que al terminar de escribirla haba una segunda versión de esta historia.<em>

_Gracias a todas las personan que leen, comentan y agregan a "La dueña de tu vida" entre sus alerta y favoritos. Un agradecimiento especial a aquellos lectores que se toman la molestia de comentar y ser constantes, al seguir esta historia desde el principio._

_Gracias a ***alicebaskervilletepes. *Eliih Him. * . *BLANQUITAPIA. *Tifani Taisho saiyan. *anaiza18 *Sakura Flor** por sus reviews._

_Lamento la demora, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo luego de meses de ausencia._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>La dueña de tu vida.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Touya pov.<em>**

Estaba cansado de Hong Kong, había vuelto a discutir con Nakuru y ella decidió volver a Japón con mis padres y mi hijo.

Me preparaba mentalmente para este día al lado de Meiling, para tolerarla tendría que ir al Psiquiatra ya que estaba seguro de que me volvería loco de remate.

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta, una parte de mi se regocijó, al verla así, puse mi cara de sorprendido porque sabía que estaba siendo un autentico hdp con ella. Con bata, despeinada y con ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, le mire alzando una ceja.

—¿Sucede algo, Meiling?—Le dije como si no supiera lo que le pasaba.

—¿Y lo preguntas?—Sonreí de lado.

—Mira Meiling. No es mi culpa si tu te encuentra en uno de tus días —Le dije asqueado—Si no quieres que me enfade contigo, no hagas cosas estúpidas, como a las que me has tenia acostumbrado desde que te conocí.

—Yo... yo... lo siento mucho.

—Espero que entiendas que no me gustas ciertos aspectos tuyos que...

—Cambiaré, Touya. Lo prometo.

—Eso espero, Meiling. Así como eres, no estas en la lista de mujeres que le presentaría a mi madre y ni siquiera al perro—La vi. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que trato de detener—Y tendrás que cambiar tu guardarropas.

—¿Qué tiene mi guardarropas?—Me pegunto un poco molesta.

—La mayoría de tu ropa te hace ver como a una puta, una mujer que este a mi altura lo debería saber. Sabes perfectamente que si quisiera una puta, la busco.—Le dije molesto— ¿Quieres preguntar algo?

—Yo...—Vi su indecisión. Me moleste bastante.

—¡Habla, maldita sea!—Ella saltó por mi forma abrupta de sacarla de sus pensamientos, además del golpe que le di con mi puño a la mesa.

—¿Quién era la mujer con la que estabas ayer?

—Ah, ella.

—Si.

—No es de tu incumbencia..

—¿Es la madre de tus hijos?

—No es de tu inconveniencia, Meiling.

—Sabes que eres un enigma para mi. Quisiera que me contaras cosas sobre ti, pero nunca lo haces.

—Si quieres salir, espero que puedas hacer algo con tu cabello y tu cara, estas desastrosa—Como sabía que usará uno d sus vestidos, la tortura seguiría, de eso me aseguraría yo.

Con han de suponer, ese día no salimos ya que su atuendo era "inapropiado" y que sólo me avergonzaría, lo que obviamente tuvo otra escena con llanto incluido y con un discurso de mi parte en donde decía que eso me sucedía por no salir con alguien de mi nivel social, esto era una verdadera obra de teatro: "Meiling la martil"... Si, me divertía a lo grande. En especial cuando la hacía ver como una completa estúpida, desacreditando sus méritos e insultando sus esfuerzos.

Las cosas cambiaron, dejo de llevar "ropa inapropiada", sus vestidos eran largos, mucho más abajo de sus rodillas, la cambie completamente, algo que jamás hice con ninguna mujer que estuvo a mi lado, nunca cambie a nadie solo para que tuviese mi compañía.

Me reí bastante de sus intentos de llevarme a la cama y con esa horrible y "puritana" ropa que usaba ahora, era imposible. Bueno, hasta que cierto mocoso me hizo molestar y qué mejor venganza que tirarme a su amante. Me la tiré y todo filmado para ese mocoso, si me hacía enfadar no tendría miramientos con nadie y le llegarían ciertos informes y vídeos de muchas otras cosas que estaba seguro que le interesarían. Osea, todo registrado para Syaoran que lo miraría por TV.

Esa noche no me quedé con ella, como a una cualquiera la deje y me marche, siempre me escusaba en los negocios, ella preguntaba si volvería pronto y sabía que la escusa de los negocios no se la creía, aún en ciertos momentos intentaba sacar el tema de "la mujer que atedió mi teléfono"... Siempre recordaba porque lo hacía, se que podría ser un autentico hijo de puta pero cuando amenazaban con lastimar a los míos no tenía escrúpulos, solo o hacía.

Fu Terada pero no estaba, en su lugar me encontré con su hijo. Me sorprendí al verlo, no lo conocía y aquí tenía mi oportunidad de oro.

—Te pareces mucho a tu hermana—Fue mi saludo y lo único más inteligente que me sentí capaz de decir.

—No podría saberlo—Dijo entre un deje triste y de molestia

—¿Quieres tomar una copas?—Me sentía realmente mal.

—Soy menor de edad.

—¿Terada quieres que seas puritano?—Le dije y le molesto, solo pude sonreír y cambie mi táctica—Se que eres menor de edad peo eso no importa, ¿Me acompañas?

—Pasa a casa. El viejo se fue por temas de negocios. Dudo mucho que se moleste por un Whisky de medio millón de dolares.

Me reí, este mocoso si que tenía agallas y no le temía al viejo. Vi como servía dos vasos y me pasaba uno.

—¿Y Sakura?—Pregunto y me sorprendí por eso.

—¿La conoces?—Él sólo asintió tomando un trago de su vaso—No lo sabía.

—Nos conocimos por casualidad.

—Entiendo—Dije sin salir de mi sorpresa—Ella sigue en su luna de miel.

—Li no es de tu agrado, ¿no?—Bastante acertado el mocoso.

—¿Tanto se me nota?—Le dije sonriendo.

—Si, bastante.

—Se que si Sakura tiene un hijo este año, Li podría divorciarse de ella y temo que eso la destruya. Ella sufrió desde pequeña y no quiero jamás volver a verla derrotada.

—Es normal, después de todo es tu hija—Me sorprendí porque él supiese esto— Mi padre no guarda muy bien sus secretos. No tienes que preocuparte por mi, de mi boca no saldrá nada.

—Gracias—era lo único que dije.

Conversamos un poco más hasta que una enérgica chica de su edad aproximadamente llego a la casa y lo reprendía por algo que hizo o le dijo a alguno de sus compañeros. De verdad, este mocoso era bastante ocurrente y me incomodo la forma en que cierta mocosa me miraba.

—Chihau Mihara—Se presento—Compañera de instituto de Takashi.

—Kinomoto Touya—Le dije—Un placer conocerla.

Tomé su mano para darle un beso, estaba sonrojada a lo que yo solo pude blanquear los ojos y sentirme divertido porque el pequeño parecía molesto por algo, aunque yo seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en todas las niñatas. Fue fácil descubrir que la molestia del pequeño era porque la chica le gustaba.

—Disculpe señor Kinomoto pero, ¿Usted y Takashi son parientes?—Me tense ante esa pregunta.

—No, nada que ver—Se adelantó Takashi a responder-le. Murmurando algo como "después el que inventa historia soy yo" y cosas por el estilo.

—Solo soy un conocido de su padre—Mire mi reloj, ya se me hacía tarde—Me debo ir. Dile a Terada que vine a verlo. Hasta luego.

Me fui rápidamente y recibí la llamada que tanto esperaba.

—Touya, tu hermana nos informo que llega en una semana—Dijo mi madre muy feliz.

—Seguro que es por no tener que pasar tanto tiempo con Li—Le dije notablemente molesto. Me molestaba la idea de mi niña con el cerdo de Li.

—Cariño, ella ya es una mujer grande—Trato de convencerme mi madre.

—Pero no deja de ser mi hija. Odio la idea de que se haya casado. Pondré de mi parte para que llevemos la fiesta en paz. Madre, hablamos después. Estoy conduciendo.

—Entiendo cariño. Regresa pronto— Y colgó.

Quería que Sakura lo supiera. Pero la realidad es que tenía miedo. Y Li me enfermaba. Quería verla, la necesitaba. ¡Era mi hija!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura pov.<strong>_

Desde esa tarde en la que estuvimos juntos tuvimos una verdadera luna de miel.

Hicimos todo lo que se esperaba de una pareja, parecíamos enamorados pero sentí que Syaoran y yo no duraría para siempre ya que nada es para siempre.

Una cosa era entregar tu cuerpo y otra muy distinta era entregar tu corazón.

Me encontraba en frente de un abismo; no podía entregarle mi corazón a este hombre la posibilidad de que me destruya.

Durante este año me dedicaría a rever mi vida y a tratar de llenar ese horrible espacio vacío que llevaba en mi alma.

Pero de momento, Syaoran me tenía idiotizada y aún no enamorada.

Noches y mañanas llenas de pasión era lo que teníamos, nuevos paseos de la mano abrazados, los mismos lugares de antes pero ahora comentábamos ciertos aspecto de un modo más intimo y si esto funcionaba esperaba volver a Venecia.

Esta mañana me la pase pegada al teléfono, en donde trate temas de negocios, las donaciones a las distintas fundaciones en donde colaboraba y mi propia fundación en donde cuidaba a niños con distintos problemas y capacitábamos a los padre para que pudiesen darle un futuro digno a sus hijos, tenía otra fundación en donde ayudaba a niños huérfanos sin familia ni hogar al que regresar, esto me hacia sentir feliz y mucho más cerca de Rika del que estuve jamás, más cerca de mi madre y era su nombre el que llevaba su fundación, la creo mi padre en honor a ella. Él pensaba que yo no lo sabía pero lo sabía todo.

Él corazón de Rika Kinomoto era el corazón más noble y caritativo que he encontrado, en esto quería parecerme un poquito a ella.

Yo había decidido adoptar una niña que se encontraba en un orfanato de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Tenía seis años y la había conocido por fotos, perdió a su madre en una extraña circunstancia y él padre de la pequeña no sabía de su existencia.

Había decido abrir una investigación y ya teníamos sus frutos, pronto confirmaría la historia y Touya estaba investigando por su parte. Bien sabía que pronto una desagradable verdad se sabría y sabía que no seria agradable verlo. Pero trataríamos de seguir adelante como lo planeado, todo sea por la pequeña; por mi familia y por todos mis seres queridos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Narrador pov.<em>**

Yue estaba en un viaje de negocios y Kaho tenía carta blanca para hacer lo que ella quisiera y entre ellas, maltratar a Yuuki.

Primero fueron castigos, no salir de su habitación, quedarse sin cenar...

Hasta que los moretones en sus bracitos se hicieron cada vez más nosotros y la pequeña empezaba a llorar.

—Ya... Ya pequeña— Le decía Yukari tratando de consolarla.

—No me quiere, Yukari... ¿Por qué no me quiere?—Se secó las lágrimas con sus pequeñas manitas.

—Tranquila, bebe. Pronto volverá papá—La pequeña se quedó dormida pero ahora estaba atascada en Londres con una cruel mujer que decía ser su madre.

Fue entonces que Yukari tomó cartas en el asunto y decidió llamar a Sakura. Pero fue descubierta por Kaho e inmediatamente despedida.

Ahora la pequeña niña estaba a merced de una cruel mujer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Syaoran Pov.<em>**

Estos días con Sakura me había olvidado del resto del mundo, sólo existíamos ella y yo.

No pensé en Meiling, no la recordé ni por un instante.

Sentí celos por cada vez que la veía alejarse hablar por teléfono, pronto descubrí que hablaba con su hermano, sobre negocios y donaciones a distintas fundaciones una extraña calidez me invadió.

Hoy llegamos a casa y lo hicimos como una verdadera pareja lo cual sorprendió a mis padres. Allí también nos esperaban los Kinomoto y el pequeño Touya con el demonio mayor. Padre e hijo acapararon a Sakura.

Vi lo mejor de Sakura y lo mejor de Kinomoto en ese pequeño. Los ojos de ella y la apariencia física de él. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

—¿Yukari no volvió a habar contigo?—Escuche que Sakura hablaba con su hermano.

—Me comunique pero lamentablemente me informaron que la despidieron, ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sakura?—Le pregunto su hermano.

—Temo que mis sospechas son ciertas, hermano. No lo quiero creer. Si lo llego a descubrir, te juro que haré que se arrepientan y contactare con el juez Reed para arreglarlo.

—Intentare comunicarlo con él. Lo que supe es que se fue de negocios. También estoy preocupado. No se que haría él si supiese o confirmara que ella se levantar-la mano a su hija.

—Busca a la niñera, quiero contratarla para que trabaje en la fundación, supe lo de los niños recién nacidos que fueron abandonados hace unos días. Tenemos que encontrarles un buen hogar. Pero de eso hablaremos luego.

Vi que Nadeshiko le comentaba algo a su hija y mi madre se sumaba a ellas y mi padre me miraba de una extraña manera.

—Es una mujer excepcional, ¿no?—Yo sólo asentí—Espero que pienses en los que hablamos y seas capaz de elegir lo mejor para nosotros.

Ese día la pasamos en familia y todo parecía ser perfecto, el demonio mayor se fue temprano ya que al parecer tenía planes.

Supimos algo interesante, Eriol estaba conquistando a la señorita Daidoji. Ambos se encontraban en Japón. Increíble. Nunca pensé que después de su fracaso con Julia y que perdiera a la otra mujer que dijo amar, ahora estuviera con alguien y feliz. Me sentí bien por él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura pov.<strong>_

Hoy seria la primera vez después de la luna de miel que Syaoran iría a trabajar, me propuse levantarme temprano pero sinceramente no ojos no querían abrirse, tenía tanto sueño, lo sentí reírse y besarme los labios mientras yo murmuraba cosas inteligibles y al medio día regresaba.

—¿Sakura, te sientes bien?—Me dijo acercándose para besarme la frente—No sueles quedarte tanto tiempo a menos que...

—Syaoran... No me siento bien—Le dije.

—¿Qué te sucede?—Se veía preocupado.

—Solamente me siento cansada, creo que es por volver—Dije tratando de sonreír pero fracase en el intento—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Resolví todo rápidamente y por eso regrese.—Me dijo sonriendo.

—Pensé que tendrías mucho trabajo después de un mes de ausencia—Me beso mientras sonreía.

—Mi padre se ocupo de mi trabajo.

—¡Que suerte!—Le dije sonriéndome.

—¿Bajaras a almorzar?—Lo miré, estaba esperando y yo simplemente asentí—Bueno, princesa...

Lo mire sorprendida, ¿Princesa? ¿Desde cuando?

—¿Princesa?

—Si, princesa.—Dijo asintiendo—Ahora a cambiarse la ropa o ¿Bajaras así?

Me reí, estaba loco si creía que bajaría asía desayunar. Me estire en la cama y luego me dirigí al armario para buscar algo cómodo que usar.

Tome un pantalón y una blusa, me dirigí al baño dejando a Syaoran con la boca abierta, ¿Acaso creía este hombre que me desnudaría en frente de él? Lo hice antes pero en estos momentos no quería nada de nada, no estaba de hum ni podía conmigo misma y más tarde lo recompensaría, pero no tenía porque saberlo, ¿No? Me reí yo sola. Parecía loca.

Mi mano toco mi vientre y llegue a esa casi invisible cicatriz, e inmediatamente recordé el día e que Syaoran la descubrió.

_**Flash Back.**_

Syaoran beso mis labios para seguir por mi cuello, con él no tenía vergüenza de nada, al menos no ahora, no tenía vergüenza ni de hablar ni con la luz descendida para explicarme mejor.

Bajo dejando besos por mis pechos, haciendo un camino hasta mi bajo vientre y entonces encontró esa cicatriz, deteniéndose inmediatamente, dejándome frustrada.

—¿Sakura, tuviste...? Esa cicatriz...

—Una cesaría—Dije temiendo lo peor. ¿Se enfadaría conmigo?

No habló sólo se acostó a mi lado observándome, sabía que él quería una explicación. ¿Se enfadaría al saber que lo hice por Yue? Sentí su mirada sobre mi. Estaba tan nerviosa que no supe por donde comenzar. Mis piernas temblaban.

—Cuando tenia 18 años decidí ser madre sustituta...

—¿Cómo?—Me miró horrorizado, lo sabía.

—Era mi momento de rebeldía, me aleje de Touya, de mis padres, de todo lo que representaba ser quien era. No quería ser quien era, más de una vez estuve tentada a cortarme las venas para sacar la sangre que corrían por ellas, mi origen siempre fue una cuna de oro, lo mejor lo tuve pero lo que e realidad necesitaba no lo podía tener. Recuerdo que ella solía cantarme, la extrañe a horrores cuando ella murió. Recuerdo como acariciaba su vientre abultado, cuando esperaba a su hijo.

—¿De quién hablas?—Me pregunto.

—De la esposa de mi hermano.—Le dije perdiéndome en su mirada sorprendida.—Murió hace 18 años.

—¿Tú hermano estuvo casado?—Vi la sorpresa en su rostro.

—Si, yo estaba tan emocionada con ese bebe. Pero no quiero hablar de ella. Me rebelé ante todos y lo peor es que en ese momento Yue tuvo que casarse con Kaho cuando esta cumplió los 21 años. Fue ella misma quien me dijo que quería alquilar un vientre y yo me ofrecí a llevar a su hijo en mi vientre.

—¿Yue estuvo allí?—Pregunto nervioso.

—Al principio, luego por temas de negocios tuvo que ausentarse. Yue se peleo con Touya cuando se enteró de lo que hice, lo mandó al hospital—Le dije recordando el día en que Yue llegó con el labio partido, una sutura en su frente y los visibles magullones que tenía—. La que se porto como un sol fue Kaho, siempre estuve a mi lado, para mi sorpresa me atendió, me cuidó. Estuve todo este tiempo de viaje. Nunca en el mismo lugar, no quería que Touya nos encontrara. El doctor que me atendió tuvo un infarto y desgraciadamente murió de un infarto, estaba con Kaho en Inglaterra, él hijo del doctor me atendió.

—Entonces, ¿Yuuki es tu hija?

—La lleve en mi vientre, mi definición no es siquiera madre sustituta... Ella no tiene nada mio.—Le dije triste—Es tan agradable verla y lo que ha crecido.

_**Fin del Flas Back.**_

Esa tarde no salimos de nuestro cuarto, fue como una reconciliación o algo así, sonreí ante ese recuerdo.

Salí del cuarto de baño para dirigirme a donde estaba Syaoran para bajar con él e ir al comedor.

* * *

><p>Continuara.<p> 


End file.
